Digimon: Dawn of Shadow
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Riyo Takenori and his three friends enter an artificial digiworld created by a friends' father, but are accidently dragged into the real digiworld to defeat the evil dictator Mukuramon. Sequel to Digimon Tamers.
1. Prologue

Mukuro: Okay, before I start I would just like to confirm that I am not the sort to write for this series, but I was going through some old stuff, found some old toys, and, well, I had the urge to write a fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Prologue: Just your normal digi-geek

* * *

Just your normal digi-geek. That would be how someone would refer to me. And no, I don't like it. The only people who actually even treat me with some respect are Kai and Li, my fellow digi-geeks. Oh, by the way, my name is Riyo, and I guess you could say that I'm the protagonist of this little story of pathetic adolescence, although, in reality, there is nothing really that special about me. I get good grades, I may not be too good at sports, but I'm not totally hopeless, like Li. I guess I would just be your typical 13 year old, or at least I was until the incident that changed my life forever.

"Riyo, it's time to go to school!" My mom shouted from downstairs in our electronics store.

"Yes, mom…" I muttered, still trying to recover from my bout of melancholy over the end of our all too short summer break.

"Sigh… it would be so cool if digimon were real…" And with that happy thought, I begrudgingly walked to school.

* * *

In a much practiced maneuver, I managed to get into my seat just one second before the bell rang, signaling the time for class to start.

When it did start, I managed to yawn my way through the day, and before I realized it, it was time for our lunch break.

Sitting next to Kai and Li like I usually do, I listened to them talk about stuff that I didn't really care about, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a tug on my shoulder, snapping me out of it.

"Yo, Riyo, are you listening?" Kai asked, shaking me a few times for good measure.

"No, why, did you say something important?"

"Heck yeah, I did! I need to know your opinion on something. Do you think it would be a good idea for digimon to exist?"

"Well…"

"Riyo, if digimon really did exist, think of all the damage they would cause! We would be wiped out for sure!" Li shouted, pulling me to face him.

"Um, can I just abstain from this discussion?"

"NO." They both shouted at me.

"Excuse me, but did I just here you say it would be cool if digimon existed?"

I turned to the owner of the voice, and I came face to face with Jami Kimmomiya, our classes' biggest introvert.

"You know, if you want, I could bring you to my father's lab so you can see…"

"See what?" Kai asked.

"J-just come to this address, okay?" She said, handing me a sheet of paper with a phone number and an address on scribbled on it.

"Wow, she even gave you her phone number! Way to go, man!" Kai shouted, pounding me on the back.

"Shut it, Kai."

* * *

That day, when we arrived at the address, none of us knew what we would expect. But one thing we didn't expect was it to be so massive. This place was big enough to house five or six high-rises, and maybe the Japanese Government.

"Oh, good, you came! Jami said, smiling, as she opened the door for us.

She led us down a long, twisting hallway until we reached a room with four pods surrounding a large poll, one on each side.

"Welcome, Riyo Takenori, Li Yang Zhao, Kai Kyoya, this here is our secret project, in an attempt to bypass the laws of reality and create a virtual reality simulator that will actually put your mind into what is known as the digital world, or as close to it as our scientists could get. Oh, by the way, I'm Jarrod Kimmomiya, Jami's father." The man proclaiming to be Jami's father said, running his hand through his hair.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to sign these forms…"

"What are these for? Oh, their documents that state that if you die, we are not responsible, and we are able to use your bodies however we wish. Just a formality, you see."

JUST a formality?

"Now, please get in the pods, and the computer will take it from there."

* * *

Riyos' Pod

"Please select your starter digimon" The computer said, producing a random selection of 30 rookie level digimon.

"Hmm, Agumons' got some pretty good evolutions, but I know them, so that won't be any fun… let's see, what's one I haven't seen before…ah! This one!"

Beep!

"Digimon now selected."

* * *

Kais' Pod

"Please select your starter digimon" The computer said, producing a random selection of 30 rookie level digimon.

"Hah! If I choose a powerhouse like this bad boy, nobody'll be able to touch me!"

Beep!

"Digimon now selected."

* * *

Lis' Pod

"Please select your starter digimon" The computer said, producing a random selection of 30 rookie level digimon.

"Well, it will be more fun if I choose a weak digimon that I can use lot's of strategies on… like this one!"

Beep!

"Digimon now selected."

* * *

Outside

"What?! What is this?! The program's malfunctioning!" Jarrod shouted, staring at the data malfunction on screen.

"Sir! There being sucked into the digital world! We can't retrieve them!"

"What do you mean we can't retrieve them?!"

"I-I don't know, sir! It's as if some outside force is pulling them into the digital world!"

"Well stop it! My daughter's in there!"

"I can't, sir! It won't let me access the program!"

"Damn it all… is this what I get for playing god?!" Jarrod shouted, banging his fist onto the control console.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? Just so you know, those four aren't going to be the only people in this story. As for descriptions…

Riyo: About 5'6", 5'7", wears goggles (of course) and has wavy brown hair and wears white clothes.

Jami: About 5'3", has dark brown hair down to her shoulders and wears a blue skirt and blue blouse.

Kai: About 5'8", has spiky black hair and wears a black jacket with jeans and a baseball hat.

Li Yang: About 5'4", has short blue hair, round glasses, and wears a green blazer over a yellow tee-shirt and jeans.

Also, as I said before, these four aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	2. So we're Stuck Here?

Mukuro: Okay, not that anyone really cares where this story is going, but whatever…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 1: So, we're stuck here?

* * *

"Wow! So this is the digital world?! Awesome!" Kai shouted, running around the desert like some ecstatic child on steroids.

"Yes, this is the digital world." Jami said, smiling. "Oh, also, this is my partner digimon, Owelmon (Ow-wel-mon)."

"Greetings." Owelmon said.

"Woah! A real digimon!" Kai said, once again engaging ecstatic mode.

"Yes, I am a real digimon."

"Wow! I wonder where my partner digimon is?" Li said, also starting to become ecstatic.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him!"

"Yeah, but when?"

"Oh, well, we might as well set up camp. Who knows how long we'll be here?" I asked, hoping to get them to settle down a bit.

"Well, we're definitely not leaving until I get a partner digimon, got that?" Kai shouted, snapping out of his state.

"Well, we better get going if we ever want to get to a good camp before sundown."

Several hours and miles later…

"How much longer until we get there…?" Li asked, evidently completely tired from all the walking.

"Well, Owelmon? How much longer?" Jami asked the white digimon above us.

"Well, I see a rock outcropping about a mile away or so…"

"That will do!" Jami then turned to Li.

"There's an outcropping of rocks about-"

"I HEARD."

"Good, then let's be going."

By the time we reached the rock outcropping, the sun had already set.

"Okay, Owelmon, can you keep a lookout?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Oh, and can you keep an eye on Kai and Li and make sure they don't do anything? I trust Riyo not to somehow screw everything up, but I'm not sure about those two."

"Thanks for the words of confidence, Jami." Kai muttered.

"Okay, it's time to go to sleep." Li said, pulling Kai back.

That morning, we woke up bright and early, and then we set out on our long, boring, and uneventful journey.

* * *

Yeah, right.

We set out, and we decided what the heck, we might as well explore a little.

That was, until we met our first digimon.

I didn't even see it coming. One minute we were walking, and the next minute, Li hit the ground.

"Hey, Li, what happened?!" Kai asked, trying to get him back to his senses.

"Some flying digimon… don't know what it is…"

"V-Wing Blade!" Someone suddenly shouted, and a blast of energy shot forth and almost hit me.

"What's that?!" I shouted, staring at the flying blue digimon above us.

"I am AeroVeedramon! A servant of Mukuramon! I have been ordered to eliminate you humans!" AeroVeedramon shouted, landing in front of us.

"Is that so?" Jami asked, pulling out a white object.

"Hey, is that a-"

"Owelmon!" Jami said, holding the thing up into the air.

"Owelmon digivolve to- Noctowelmon! (Noctow-wel-mon)"

"Woah! A real live digivolution!" Kai shouted.

The now armored digimon then flew into the air, and proceeded to attack AeroVeedramon.

"Wing Cut!" Noctowelmon then flew down towards AeroVeedramon, and tried to hit it.

Suddenly, before Noctowelmon could pull up, AeroVeedramon's fist started glowing.

"Magnum Crusher!" And Noctowelmon hit the ground, de-digivolving into Owelmon.

"Owelmon!" Jami shouted, rushing up to her injured partner.

"Jami, wait! You can't go out there now!" I shouted, running to get her before AeroVeedramon killed her.

"Two of you will now die! Magnum Crusher!"

"Not so fast!" AeroVeedramon, Jami and I turned to look at the owner of this voice.

There was a black clothed figure sitting atop a motorcycle, holding a handgun.

"My name is Ryuo. And I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Oh, really, well you're just another human!"

"True, but at least I'm armed." He said, smirking.

"A pathetic, human pistol won't do anything to me!"

"You're right." He then geared his motorcycle, and slammed into AeroVeedramon, coming to a stop between us and AeroVeedramon.

"That is, if this was a normal handgun. This is a modified air gun, which shoots special pellets that burst on contact, and when that happens, well… you'll see."

Bam.

The gun shot out its small pellet, and it hit AeroVeedramon. Upon bursting on AeroVeedramon's skin, AeroVeedramon started glowing. And, in just seconds, he de-digivolved to Veemon. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from attacking, though. But, fortunately, a kick from Ryuo did.

"Now, before you can hurt these kids, I'll have to put an end to you." He then leveled the gun at the Veemons' head.

"Wait!" I turned to see where the voice came from, and looked at Kai.

"Why are you trying to kill him?"

"If I don't, than he will just try and kill you again." Ryuo answered, not flinching a second.

"But you can't just-" Suddenly, his hand started to glow.

"What's going on?!" Kai shouted, staring as a small, blue digivice appeared in his hand.

"Now, as I was saying, this digimon has been infected by Mukuramons brainwashing abilities. The only way to free him is to kill him, and then have his data restored at the birthplace of digimon. After all, they are just data."

"But-" Suddenly, Kai's new digivice started glowing, and the light then encompassed Veemon.

"Ugh… what happened, huh?"

"Remarkable! I've never seen a digimon snap out of Mukuramons control!"

"Mukuramon? You mean that jerk who was messing with my head? Let me at him! I'll beat him up with a had punch right in the gut!"

"That may be so, but if you do, it will have to be under the command of this boy here. He's now your partner, and for better or for worse, you're stuck with each other."

"Really? My own digimon! Awesome!" Kai said, punching Veemon in the shoulder.

"Oh, Jami," Ryuo said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a small computer. "This is a digicom, and it will provide you with information on any digimon you meet. Unfortunately, we need to go. Your dad has given me specific instructions to save you and bring the four of you home. Okay, Jarrod, you can bring us out now."

…

"Nothing's happening."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Kai." Ryuo said, smiling.

* * *

"So, who are you, anyway?" Jami asked.

We were now seated around a campfire, after night had fallen, with us having spent the rest of the day getting to his camp.

"I was one of the original testers of the game, and I was hired to make sure it was survivable. Only, apparently, now it seems as if we are in the actual digital world."

"Wait, so this isn't the game?" Li now healed, asked.

"More like it was never the game. The thing you thought of as a game was actually a portal to the real digital world that Jarrod created. He thought it would be perfectly safe as long as he could bring people out, but now he seems to be unable to do that."

"So what your saying is that if we treat it as a game, we might really die?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Oh, and Riyo, this is for you." Ryuo then handed me a hand gun.

"That is one of my modified air guns. I hope you'll be able to use it effectively. It has six bullets, and any shot will de-digivolve a digimon all the way down to y the rookie stage. It was created, in fact by that girls' father."

"My dad made that?" Jami asked.

"Indeed he did."

"Why?"

"Well, it's time to go to sleep." With those final words, Ryuo drifted off to sleep.

"Hm… Preyamon, I don't like that brat. He shouldn't be told too much. Split them off from that hunter." The black robed figure said, smirking.

"Well, my dear hunter, I will have the last laugh."

That morning, we were awakened by an earthquake. The earthquake created a ravine through the middle of our camp, effectively dividing Ryuo from us. Fortunately, he was also awake.

"Guys, I'll try and find a way to cross this ravine, but until I do, stay put!" He then gunned the engine of his motorcycle, and then rode alongside the ravine until he was out of sight.

Unfortunately, when he was out of sight, our group was warped somewhere else, not knowing how soon we would be seeing our only lead again.

* * *

Mukuro: So, will the four of them ever see Ryuo again? And when will Li and Riyo ever get there digimon? You'll have watch to find out!

Mukuro: Also, as I said before, these four aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	3. Crossing the Seadramon!

Mukuro: Okay, not that anyone really cares where this story is going, but whatever…

Oh, also, for the profile of the guys I didn't get last time:

Owelmon: Looks like a white owl.

Noctowelmon: Looks like Owelmon, but larger with armored wings and a helmet. And bits of armor on its body.

Ryuo: About 6'2" wears leather clothes and has two holsters for guns, and a motorcycle. He has spiky blonde hair

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 2: Crossing the Seadramon!

* * *

When the world finally stopped spinning, I realized we were standing on the shores of a beach.

"Hey! We're on a beach!" Kai shouted, grinning.

"Yeah. This is called the Net Ocean. It's the home of some of the strongest aquatic digimon there are."

"Really? Maybe this is where our partners are!" Li said, smiling.

"Yeah, but no matter how good of a partner you get, you'll never be able to stand up to me and Veemon!" Kai said, grinning.

"Right!" Veemon said, mimicking Kais pose.

"Yeah, since when did this become a competition?" Li shouted.

"Since always!"

"Help!" A voice shouted.

"Who's that?" Jami shouted, turning around.

"I am a Gekomon! You are called digidestined, correct? So you should be able to help us, right?" The small, green digimon said, pulling on the edge of Jami's skirt.

"Well, we could, but…" I started, but before I finished, Kai shouted

"We'll help!"

"Thank you! Octomon is terrorizing our village. We need your help to defeat him! Please come this way."

The Gekomon led us to his village on the shores of the ocean, where a humungous octopus was destroying buildings here and there.

"Ready, Owelmon?" Jami asked.

"Yes, just give the word."

"Wait!" Kai said, sticking his hand in front of her face.

"Let us handle this!" Kai shouted, holding out his digivice.

"Oh yeah! Veemon, digivolve to Veedramon!" Veemon then turned into a larger version of himself with a V on his chest.

"Go, Veedramon! Show them what for!"

"Yes, Kai! V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon then shot out a V-shaped beem at Octamon.

"Hmph! That is not even worth the time! Gesomon, protect me!" Just as he said that, a Gesomon jumped in the way of the blast, deleting itself.

"Why would someone do that? There's got to be something wrong with them!" Kai shouted.

"Damn, I wish I could help some way!" Li shouted, pounding his fist into the dirt.

"Veedramon! Look out!" Kai shouted, snapping me out of my trance.

"Let go of me! I can't fight like this!" Veedramon shouted, being held down by tons of Gesomon.

"Electric Shock!" A voice shouted, and suddenly bolts of electricity came shooting accros the ground, electrocuting all the Gesomon, deleting them.

"What's that?" I shouted, pointing at the tiny green digimon a few feet away from Veedramon.

"Let me see." Jami said, opening up the digicom Ryuo had given her.

"Betamon, Virus type, Amphibian digimon. Special attack, electric shock." Jami read.

"So, Betamon, you will get in my way once again, will you?!"

"Of course! And then I will destroy Mukuramon, your master, to!" Betamon shouted.

"That's tough talk from a digimon that can't even digivolve past it's rookie form!" Octomon shouted, leveling its gun at Betamon.

"Spurting Ink!" Octomon shouted, as a blast of ink shot forth from his gun, but before it hit Betamon, Li jumped in the way, and managed to pull himself and Betamon to safety.

"Hey, that's pretty good for someone failing gym class!" Kai said, grinning.

"Human, why did you rescue me?" Betamon asked, glaring at Li.

"Well, I couldn't just let you get hit by that." Li said, grinning. Suddenly, his hand started glowing, and a green digivice appeared in his hand.

"What's that, human?" Betamon asked.

"Well, it's a digivice, so I guess that means you're my partner." Li said, grinning.

"Well, human, so I'm your partner?"

"Yeah, but could you please not call me human?"

"Well, what should I call you?"

"Li."

"Okay, Li, good to meet you."

"This is touching and everything, but let's get this over with!" Octomon shouted, shooting more ink at them.

"Ready, Betamon?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's go!" Li shouted, holding his digivice out.

"Betamon, digivolve to Seadramon!" Betamon started glowing, and then he elongated into a sea-serpent.

"Seadramon, go!" Li shouted.

"Ice Blast!" A blast of water shot out of Seadramons mouth, and struck Octomon, freezing him solid.

"Now, tail swifter!" Li shouted.

Seadramons tail lashed out, and when it struck the frozen ice, Octomon was deleted instantly.

* * *

"Oh, thank you, digidestined!" The Gekomon mayor said, grinning. "If there's anything we can do for you, please, just ask!"

"Um, we would like to know the location of our friend Ryuo."

"Well, I'm afraid we don't know who or where thi Ryuo person is, but you can ask the guardian."

"The guardian?" I asked, not sure what he meant.

"Yes, the guardian is a digimon that lives on an island just south of here. It is said he could be one of the strongest digimon in existence, but it is unknown for sure if that's true, since no one has ever seen him. If you would like to ask him, just get on your friend Seadramons back and he can take you there. But be careful, a digimon stronger than anything we've ever seen lives on the island, and he will attack you if he deems you unworthy to come into contact with the guardian."

"Well, you said a mouthful, but it's worth a shot." Li said, smiling. "You up for it, Seadramon?"

"Yes, Li."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Well, that's interesting."

"What is it, Master Mukuramon?"

"Octamons aura just went pffft. Those humans got him, I think."

"What? Impossible!"

"Well, it seems this will entertain me more than I thought. Contact our undersea general, and tell him if he sees the humans, he is to eliminate them."

"But what about his orders to capture the guardian?"

"He'll do that, too. Guess where they're headed?"

"But how do you know this?"

"Did you just question my power?"

"No…"

"DIE." And with that, Mukuramon glanced at the weak little Bakemon in front of him, and it vaporized in an instant.

"Now, will someone else please follow my order?"

* * *

On the island

"What, do you smell something, boy?" The human asked.

"I smell intruders."

"Well, do you think they're here to ask the guardian to grant a wish, or just to pay him a visit? Either way, I'm afraid we'll have to stop them."

* * *

Mukuro: Who are these guys? And what is Mukuramon plotting to use the guardian for, anyway? Read the next chapter to find out!

Mukuro: Also, as I said before, these four aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	4. The Conquering Hero Returns!

Mukuro: First, I would like to thank the two reviewers to my story, Lazy Anononamous and xXuSaGiKiXx, for their character ideas, but I'm sorry to say I can't introduce them right away. Don't worry, though, I WILL put them in. It may just take a while, but I never break my word (well I do, but this isn't one of those times).

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 3: The Conquering Hero Returns!

* * *

'_Where am I? What is this place?' I looked around to find that I was floating in thin air, suspended in a black void._

"_Riyo Takenori…" I turned around to find the possessor of the voice but I saw no one._

"_Where are you?" I shouted into the blackness suspended around me._

"_I… am… here…" Suddenly, a small pinprick of light appeared a few feet in front of me. Then, before I could react, the light grew into the size of a tennis ball. It then burst into flames. The flames then shifted into the form of a cat. One on fire._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who I am is not currently important. What is important is you. I have looked into your heart, and I have sensed that you are a kind, just soul. You dislike fighting, but if your friends are in trouble, your resolution blazes like a fire. I have searched for centuries for a human like you, and now I've finally found one…" The cat slowly started to flicker, returning once again to a ball of orange light._

"_Wait! Don't go!"_

"_We will meet again soon, Riyo Takenori. We will meet again soon."_

My eyes snapped open to the shaking of my body. It took me a few seconds to reorganize my thoughts, but when I did, I remembered what had happened in the last 24 hours.

We were bent on asking this guardian to find Ryuo for us, but before we could reach the island, a storm arose and through me and Jami off course, but luckily we had managed to swim to a nearby island. But I didn't remember being in this primitive hut.

"Riyo, you are awake, right?" Jami asked, shaking me again.

"Yeah, but if I'm still here, I guess not."

"Well, is he awake yet?" A voice called, with the owner walking into the hut.

This man was about 20 or so, with a straw hat and goggles covering the top of his head, with his face covered in a shaggy brown beard.

"Yes."

"Good, then I should explain what happened. I live on this island my partner. As you can see from these tattered clothes, I've lived here for a while. I was busy fishing, when I saw the two of you cast onto this island."

"Wait, you were fishing in the digital world?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, so as I was saying, I brought you guys back to my hut, and Ms. Jami over there woke up first, and was kind enough to make breakfast. Best thing I've had in years."

"Okay, but sir, who exactly are you?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, don't you think?" He said, removing his goggles and hat.

"You, you're Takato Matsuki!" Jami said (screamed).

"Guilty as charged."

"I was there! I saw how you and the other tamers defeated the D-Reaper!"

"Really? I didn't see that."

"Well, Yamaki had the general publics' memories removed. Let me guess, your father was on the digimon project?"

"My mother, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." He then poked his head outside the tent.

"Hey, Guilmon, see any sign of their friends?"

"No, Takato, I don't…"

"Well, come back inside for now."

"Okay."

* * *

"Kai, we've been walking for hours… do you even know where were going?"

"Of course!...I think."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to have Betamon lead us, since he lies here?"

"If you keep relying on your digimon, you'll never get anywhere in life!"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, it's like this. See this fork in the road? To the left, we have what looks like will lead to a beach, and to the right we have a hut that a Guilmon went into. Since we aren't looking for a fight, we should go to the beach, in case they washed up there."

"But that makes no sense."

"Believe me Li, once you see how I think, you'll be envious of how well I can pay attention to my environment, right Veemon?"

"Right!"

* * *

"So, you guys are looking for the shrine of the guardian?"

"Right." I said.

"Well, you must have phenomenal luck, to land on the island you were searching for."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you heard it was guarded by two guardians, right? Do you have any plan as to beating them?"

"No…"

"I like you already, kid. Okay, I'll help you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. Even better, I know a way to get to the shrine."

"Then let's go!"

"Well, here's the shrine!"

"Boy that was quick!"

"Yes, and now that the three of you are here, we can easily eliminate you!" Suddenly two shapes appeared out of the water.

"Marinedevimon, Dragomon! I should have known you would be here!"

"Of course you should have! Tentacle Claw!"

"Matrix Digivolution!" Takato said, pulling out a golden digivice from his pocket.

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon!"

"Atomic Claw!" WarGrowlmon shouted, slashing into Dragomon.

"Atomic Blaster!" With the burst of energy, Dragomon disintegrated.

"Lashing darkness!" Suddenly, a blast of dark energy struck WarGrowlmon, reducing him down to Guilmon.

"You may be able to defeat a weakling like Dragomon, but I, Marinedevimon, am a different story!"

"Takato, go to the guardian, and beg his assistance! The young lady and I should be able to hold off this guy for a few minutes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go!" Since I wasn't much for arguing, I ran into the temple and threw the doors open.

* * *

"Master Ren, did you feel that?" A yellow wolf said.

"Yes, I did Raikyomon. Whoever that person was, he just released a humungous amount of energy into the digital world, disrupting the flow. It would be impossible for me NOT to feel it."

"So what do we do about it?"

"Well, it's not our problem," He said, getting on Raikyomon. "So, we do nothing about it."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Renamon, did you feel that? It's that guardian, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ari."

"Well, we better get going, that's why we're here, right?" She said, running a hand through her black hair.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what are the motives of these people? Can Kai get the others even more lost than they already are? Maybe you'll find out next chapter. Maybe you won't. Oh, yes, I also have recently had an illogical fascination with twos. Two enemy digimon, two new characters, two people currently fighting, two groups of the main characters. Must be Tuesday. (Hey, I don't write this script.)

Mukuro: Also, as I said before, these four aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	5. A Will of Fire, Part 1

Mukuro: Here's my 2nd chapter in as many days, all due to the thanks of mental steroids. (Kidding). Since I don't really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 4: A Will of Fire, Part 1

* * *

"So, human, why do you come here?" I stood there, too shocked to say anything. Standing in front of the Alter in the temple was a humungous cat, 5 or 10 times the usual size.

"I need your help." Four simple words.

"Why am I inclined to help you?"

"My friends are dealing with your guardians, so shouldn't that prove that we're strong enough?"

"Yes, if those were my guardians. They are nothing more than rejects of Mukuramon. But that is not the point."

"Well, what is the point?"

"You originally came here for a different purpose, did you not? Why don't you have me grant your wish to find Ryuo?"

"Who do you think I am?!" I can't believe that I had managed to muster up the courage to shout at a being that could not only erase me from the digital world, but also anyone who had ever met me.

"So, you are saying that to save your friends, you would sacrifice your only lead?"

"In a heartbeat."

"It seems I was right about you, human. You truly do have a resolution like a burning fire, to stand up to me so. It appears, that, at long last, I have found my partner."

Suddenly, my hand started glowing with a red light and when the light settled, a digivice was in the palm of my hand.

"Whoa… my own digivice…"

"Yes… now, if you wish to have me fight with you, you must seal me into a physical form."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple, just focus on your digivice, and I will settle into a suitable form."

"Okay, here goes…" Suddenly my new partner was cloaked in bright red light, and when the light settled he appeared in the form of a tiger with orange wings.

"Hm… this form will do…" He then turned to me.

"Let us go and help your friends."

* * *

"Damn, hasn't that kid gotten that guardians help yet?" Takato muttered.

"Guys, get down!" I shouted, getting their attention.

"Crimson flame!" My partner shouted, shooting a blast of red flames, deleting Marinedevimon, and creating major blast of energy.

"Tigremon, Champion Level, Vaccine type, Tiger Digimon. Special Attacks, Crimson Flame." The digicom said.

"Well, at least I know what to call you!" I said, grinning.

* * *

"Kai, when will you understand that we are TOTALLY LOST?!" Li shouted into Kais' face.

"We're not lost! I know exactly where we are!"

"Where are we?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Then we're lost!"

"Yeah, we're lost."

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Uh…"

"Hey! It's two of those humans!" Several digimon under Mukuramons control shouted.

"Get them!"

"How about running?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

* * *

"Well, Ren, I hoped I would be able to avoid you for at least another month or two."

"Well, the feelings' completely mutual." Ren said, smirking. (I'm just gonna make them know each other for simplicities sake)

"Ari, we should be finding that boy."

"Okay, Renamon." Ari muttered.

"Well, you could always follow us, since we know the way. That is, if your fox there can move fast enough."

"Is that a challenge, Oh Great Ren?" Ari asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, my 'fox' here can outrun that wolf of yours any day." She said, holding up her violet digivice.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

"Ready" Ren said

"Set" Ari said

"GO!" And so, the two of them took off like rockets towards the island our team is on.

* * *

"So, is that your normal form, or do you have a rookie form?" Jami asked, petting Tigremon.

"I have a rookie form."

"Hey, Tigremon, you said that those two weren't the guardians, so who are?"

"That would be us." Takato said, grinning.

"Wait, so now we have to fight you?!" I shouted.

"No, since the guardian has chosen you, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Whew…"

"Unfortunately, there are two people coming who you probably do have to fight."

"Really? Who?"

"Them." He said, pointing into the air.

Suddenly, two lights shot out of the sky, crashing into the ground creating a huge crater.

And, in the center of the crater, I heard two voices.

"I was totally first!" The boys' voice shouted.

"No way! We beat you here big time!" The girls' voice shouted.

"Master Ren, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Ari, is this really wise?"

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Um, what are you two doing here?" I asked, and now that the dust cleared, I could see that they were both a year or two older than me, and the boy named Ren wore black clothes with black hair with yellow streaks, and the girl named Ari had long black hair in a ponytail and a black shirt with blue stripes and dark blue jeans.

"So, this is the kid with the guardian for a digimon, huh?" Ren said, smirking.

"Yeah, so?!" I asked.

"So, I want to fight you!" He said, grinning.

"Why do you get to fight him?" Ari asked.

"I haven't had a real fight for a while, so just sit there and watch, okay."

"Hmph. Fine." Ari said, walking over to Kyubimon and sitting next to her.

"So, are we going to do this, or not?" Ren asked, taking out his yellow digivice.

"Okay, fine. Tigremon?"

"Okay!"

"Good! Go!"

"Hm… I'm recieving data on that guys' digimon… Raikyomon…what?!" Jami said.

"Riyo, don't fight! That's a Mega level!"

"What?!" I shouted, turning to Jami.

"Too late." Ren said.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Tigremon was hit head on by the blast of electricity, leaving it as a tiny red cat with small wings on its' back.

"So, that's the power of the famed guardian? That doesn't make sense…" Ren mused.

He then glanced over at me.

"I see, so it's your fault…"

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You think that since our partner is so strong, you've become completely arrogant. You can't have a strong partner with someone with as weak heart as you."

"But, I've got lots of heart…"

"No, you're one of those people who thinks that you only need to train your partner. If you want strength, then you both need to work together. I can't believe I searched the digital world for you."

"Fine, then I'll train and fight you again!"

"Do you really want to fight me again?"

"Yes!"

"Then come to Thunder Ridge. If you do that, I'll fight you. But remember. With a fragile heart, you won't stand a chance. Oh, and my friend Ari here will be your guide and traveling companion."

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Ari shouted.

"Oh, well, bye." And with that, Ren jumped on Raikyomon and flew away.

"So, Tigremon…"

"My name is Rubimon now."

"Okay, Rubimon, how should we do this?" I asked.

I'm not sure. First, we should meet with the young lady over there.

"Hi, your name is Ari, right?" Jami said, reaching out her hand.

"Yeah, and don't bug me." Ari said.

She then turned, walked away, and tripped.

"Ow, that hurt…"

"You know, we're not out of the woods yet, guys. We still need to find Kai and Li" Takato said.

"I smell them." Guilmon said.

"Really boy? Where are they?"

"Over here!" And so, following the dinosaur, the seven of us rushed towards where we hoped are friends would be.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? I hope I didn't butcher Ari and Ren too much. Still not sure of their relationship. Seems like they became acquaintances due to mutual dislike of people.

Mukuro: Also, as I said before, these four aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out

.


	6. The Cast and Crew, Part 1

Mukuro: Hello people who read but don't review! This time, I would like to catch up on who the characters are. Also, for the new characters:

Rubimon: Looks like a normal house cat, but red with small wings.

Tigremon: Looks like a tiger with wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 4 1/2: The Cast and Crew

* * *

Characters:

Riyo Takenori

Age: 12

Digimon: Rubimon

Hair Color: Wavy Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Type of Clothes: White

Unlike most of the leader characters in every season, he doesn't like fighting. He would rather resolve things by talking. He also might have a slight crush on Jami *cough* hint *cough*.

Digivice Color: Red

Jami Kimmomiya

Age: 12

Digimon: Owelmon

Hair Color: Dark Brown Shoulder-length

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Colored Skirts & Blouses

Has a sweet personality, and doesn't have a lot of ambition.

Digivice Color: White

Kai Kyoya

Age: 12

Digimon: Veemon

Hair Color: Spiky Black

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Casual

Likes fighting people, and is extremely hot headed and arrogant. Also very stupid, but he's still a nice guy.

Digivice Color: Blue

Li Yang Zhao

Age: 12

Digimon: Betamon

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Green, with Glasses

Type of Clothes: Casual

Doesn't like fighting, but figuring out strategies is the thing he's best at.

Digivice Color: Green

Ryuo

Age 19

Digimon: None (yet)

Hair Color: Short Spiky Yellow

Eye Color: Green

Type of Clothes: Leather

Likes fighting, and is good at it. Stays true to his convictions, and wants to be stronger.

Digivice Color: N/A

Ren

Age: 14

Digimon: Raimon

Hair Color: Black with Yellow Streaks

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Black

Normally very quiet, but likes action and can be very ignorant. Likes to be alone.

Digivice Color: Yellow

Ari Manko

Age: 15

Digimon: Renamon

Hair Color: Black in a Low Ponytail.

Eye Color: Just going say blue.

Type of Clothes: Black shirt with blue lines, blue jeans, and bracelets.

Aggressive, cold, cynical, smartass.

Digivice Color: Purple

* * *

Mukuro: And that's all the characters so far! Until you submit more!

Mukuro: Also, as I said before, these characters aren't going to be the only people in this story. If someone wants one of their characters or one of their digimon (or better yet, both) just submit them in a review

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	7. A Will of Fire, Part 2

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 5: A Will of Fire, Part 2

* * *

"Where are we?" Li asked.

"Uh, we're tied to a post, getting burned at the stake." Kai said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Can you reach your digivice?"

"No, I think one of them has it. Do you have yours?"

"If I DID would I ASK you about yours?"

"Good point…"

"Man, I wonder where Veemon is…"

"I hope they didn't eat either of them…"

"Dinner! Stop Talking!" One of the Meramon who caught them shouted.

"Wait, why are we dinner?!" Kai shouted.

"Master Mukuramon said as a reward for catching you humans, we get to eat you!" A voice boomed out.

"Who's that?!" Li asked.

"I am Skullmeramon! I am in charge of the Meramon!" The blue digimon shouted.

"T-that's nice…"

"Li! Toughen up! We need to stay strong! We'll be saved soon!"

"By who?"

"Umm…"

"Pyro Sphere!" A red sphere shot out of the trees and hit one of the Meramon.

"Kai! Li! We're here!" I shouted, running into the clearing where the Meramon were.

"Riyo!"

"Hey! Riyo!"

"Well, now that we've been reunited with your young friends, now would be the time I tell you we're not out of the woods yet." Takato said.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Ari muttered.

"Shall I?" Kyubimon asked.

"Go ahead."

"Foxtail Inferno!"

"Hot! Hot!" The Meramon shouted, running from the blue flames.

"You idiots! You're made of fire! That can't hurt you!" Skullmeramon shouted.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Guilmon?"

"Right!"

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!" Guilmon transformed from a dinosaur to a humungous dinosaur.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Hot! Hot!" The Meramon shouted, running from the flame blast.

"You idiots! You're made of fire! That can't hurt you!" Skullmeramon shouted.

"Oh, yeah…"

"We can extinguish those flames!" Jami shouted, holding up her white digivice.

"Owelmon digivolve to Noctowelmon!"

"Go!"

"Wind Slash!" Noctowelmon blew a gust of wind, knocking most of the Meramon down, deleting some.

"Stop right now! Or I will destroy these humans!"

"No… you can't… I won't let you!" I shouted.

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!"

"Tigremon! Save them!"

"Flame Chain!" Skullmeramon threw one of his chains around Tigremon, pulling him onto the ground.

"Tigremon!"

"This is the great guardian?! How pathetic! If you hadn't teamed up with a human, you would be unbeatable!" Skullmeramon shouted, grinning.

Tigremon then de-digivolved to Rubimon again.

"Rubimon! Digivolve now!" I shouted.

…

"It won't work…"

"Why not?!"

"You don't have enough heart." Skullmeramon said.

"What do you mean?!"

"Why do you want me to fight?"

"I want to defeat Mukuramon, save the digital world, and bring my friends home!"

"No, that's not it."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the heroic type. Your thoughts were much more basic."

"What?"

"What were you thinking about the first time I digivolved?"

"I wanted to defeat MarineDevimon!"

"No, you wanted to save Takato and Jami. And the same thing this time. You wanted to save those two friends of yours."

"So you mean…"

"Yes. I am called the guardian. My power does not stem from who you want to defeat, but from who you want to protect."

"So now, it ends!" Skullmeramon shouted, bringing his chains down.

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!"

"Crimson Claw!" Tigremons glowing claws struck into Skullmeramon, starting to delete him.

"Thank… you…"

"What? But I just deleted you!"

"Yes… and now I am free…"

"Free?"

"I will be reborn in primary village… but before I leave, I would like to reward you for the lesson you learned…" Skullmeramon than waved the rest of his arm towards the poll, putting the flames out. Then, he snuffed the remaining Meramon.

"To get to the man you are searching for… you must find the warrior who wields the heart of the lion. I hope you will find him… and now… I die…"

And with that, Skullmeramon disappeared.

* * *

"Hm... so Skullmeramon has betrayed me… so, Baihumon?" Mukuramon said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, my liege?"

"How is our work on the demon realm going?"

"I will check our progress."

"Make it so."

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

"Hey, who are you, human?" The small, purple digimon asked Ryuo.

"My name is Ryuo. I'm looking for a group of humans."

"Do you want power, weak human?"

"Who are you?"

"That is not necessary for you to know. All you need to know is that you want power to save your friends, and I am in a position to grant that."

"You will?"

"Yes, your little friend can help with that."

"How?"

"Yes, or no?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mukuro: How many people know who Baihumon is? Please, tell me.

Mukuro: Also, the character submition can only have three more characters, due to a PM from someone last night giving me an idea. Remember, only the next three. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	8. Search for Betamon and Veemon Part 1

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 6: Running on Fumes

* * *

"So, any ideas where we go to find this guy?" Ari asked.

"Wait! We have to find Veemon and Betamon first!" I said.

"Yeah, I agree with Riyo." Jami said.

"They won't find them. One of my operatives has taken them to a place they'll never guess." Mukuramon said.

"How do we get off the island without Seadramon?" Kai asked.

"I have a boat docked on the island." Takato said.

"Where do we start looking for them?" Li asked.

"We might want to try the shadow realms." Ari said.

"I know where that is." Takato said.

"So what are we doing here? Let's go!" I shouted.

"Hold on, shrimp." Ari muttered. "You're not strong enough to go there."

"Why not?"

"Do you think you'll have something you want to protect every time you fight? It's highly improbable."

"I have to agree with her." Takato said. "After we reach dry land we should split up. Ari and I will go to the Shadow Land; the four of you will go to the File Island. But remember, it will be dangerous, so don't start any fights."

"Roger."

* * *

And so, we traveled across the sea to where the Shadow Lands were located. Then we dropped Takato and Ari off and moved on to an island right in the center off the sea.

"So, this is File Island…" Li said.

"Veemon! Where are you?!" Kai shouted.

"If he's tied up he's not going to answer you." Jami said.

"Owelmon! Go up towards that tower and see if you can find them!"

"Yes, mistress."

"Wicked Laser." Suddenly a blast of energy struck Owelmon, knocking him to the ground.

"Owelmon, are you okay?" Jami said, clutching Owelmon.

"I'm fine… but I can't fight…"

"I guess we have to proceed on foot…" I said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll lead us." Kai said grinning.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Li said.

I should listen to him more often.

"Kai you idiot!" Jami said, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! I thought that was the right way."

"WE are trying to get to the mountain in the center. YOU are getting us lost."

"Okay, I'll get us there!" Kai said.

"Nice job Kai. Maybe you should get a job as GPS." Jami said.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU BROUGHT US TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND!"

"Geez, sorry…"

"Okay, I'll lead this time…" I muttered.

"That's a good idea!" Jami said.

And so, we set out on our journey to get to the center of the island.

"So, this is the Infinity Mountain…"

"Help us!" A small red digimon shouted.

"Hey, who are you, little guy?"

"My name is Elecmon, I run Primary Village."

"Hi, Elecmon, what's the problem?"

"Devimon and Ogremon are attacking primary village… Meramon is fighting them, but he can't last…"

"Okay, we'll help!" Kai said.

"Wrong, Riyo is going to help, because your partner is missing."

"Fine."

"Okay, take us to Primary Village, Elecmon!"

"Okay!"

"Here we are! Please, help us!"

"Fire Blast!" Suddenly, a flash of red light knocked one of the digimon through the air.

"Touch of Evil!" Suddenly, Devimon struck his arm out of the ground and pierced Meramon in the back.

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!"

"Crimson Flame!" Tigremon shouted, blasting flames at Devimon."

"It's about time you showed up kid." Meramon said.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked.

"It's me!"

"Who?"

"Me!"

"Like I said, who?"

"It's me, Skullmeramon!"

"Skullmeramon? Seriously?! You look a little different…"

"I should. I'm Meramon now."

"Well, let's finish these guys off!"

"Crimson Flame!"

"Magma Blast!"

Ogremon was deleted instantly, but Devimon managed to survive.

"You humans are annoying… I must retreat for now, but I will be back for the eggs." Devimon said, flying up to the top of Infinity Mountain.

"Wait!" Tigremon said, flying up after him.

"Wicked Laser." The same laser as before came from Devimons' chest striking one of Tigremons' wings, knocking him to the ground.

"Tigremon, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but we must go after him."

"No, we can do that later. At least we managed to save the eggs from Devimon." Meramon said.

* * *

"So how did you get here anyway?" Kai said, still a little edgy.

"When you deleted me, I was reborn in an egg. That egg hatched into Demimeramon, and I evolved into Meramon to fight off these guys."

"Wow, so you're sure you're alright and not going to kill me?" Li asked.

"No, I'm not going to kill you."

"Good."

"However, Devimon might."

"How hard can a brainwashed digimon be?"

"That's the point. He's not brainwashed."

"What?"

"He's one of the few digimon working for Mukuramon who is not brainwashed. He doesn't need to be, because he works of his own will and accord."

"But why is he trying to get the eggs?" Li asked.

"When eggs hatch, they release a blast of energy, which might be used as a weapon."

"Wow, you know a lot." Jami said.

"Yes, I would also like to tell you about the Six Guardians of Darkness that work for Mukuramon:

The Hell Guardian

The Spirit Guardian

The Animal Guardian

The Demon Guardian

The Human Guardian

And The God Guardian.

These six directly protect Mukuramon."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Three: Hououmon, Leviamon, and Preyamon. I don't know which ones they are, though."

"Well, that is helpful, but we should deal with the problem at hand, first."

"Right. We must go to the top of Infinity Mountain to defeat Devimon."

"Right! So let's go!"

* * *

Mukuro: So, they are now going to fight Devimon! Do they win? Are the eggs saved? Find out next time!

Mukuro: Also, the character submition can only have three more characters, due to a PM from someone last night giving me an idea. Remember, only the next three. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	9. Search for Betamon and Veemon Part 2

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 7: Search for Betamon and Veemon Part 2

* * *

"God I'm tired…" Kai muttered.

"Come on Kai! Keep walking!" Jami shouted.

"Easy for you to say, you're riding on a digimon. You should try walking up this mountain." Li said.

"He's got a point Jami." I said.

"You can't let a girl get hurt walking up this mountain."

"Will you guys be quiet?" Meramon said.

"Okay, but Jami, why are you riding on Tigremon with me?"

"Well, Owelmon isn't big enough to carry me, and a fragile little girl can't walk up this place."

"But apparently a guy isn't fragile enough to merit a ride." Li said.

"You know, Riyo, you shouldn't do everything she says, you know?" Kai said.

"I don't…" I said.

"Stop complaining, we're there." Meramon said.

* * *

"So, they came to me, did they?" Devimon said.

"They're gonna kick your butts!" A tied up Veemon shouted.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." He then turned to a computer monitor. "Apemon? Go greet our guests."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Bone Club!" Suddenly, a huge bone struck Meramon knocking him to the ground.

"I am Apemon, the guardian of the gates. Master Devimon says none may pass."

"Oh, yeah? Fire Blast!" Meramon then charged his body with fire and charged into Apemon.

"Ape Fist!" Apemon struck into Meramon with his fist, knocking him away.

"Damn it! We aren't even at Devimon yet and we're already getting our butts kicked!" Kai shouted.

"Meramon, focus." A voice shouted from behind us.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Marcus." The man said. He then held up an orange digivice.

"Meramon, go!"

"Meramon digivolve to Skullmeramon."

"Metallic Fireball!" Skullmeramon shot a fireball at Apemon, deleting him.

"Hey, there are more coming!"

"Riyo, Meramon and I will take care of these guys; you four keep running to get those friends of yours."

"Thanks Marcus." We ran into Devimons' castle.

"Okay, now that they're gone, let's end this fast."

"Metallic Fireball!" Skullmeramon shot several fireballs out of his mouth, deleting all the digimon.

"Now, we must wait. We cannot interfere, according Master Ren."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Before you were captured, I was your partner. Now, I am once again your partner."

"I see. Then it is nice to meet you again."

"Yes."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"We can just wait… and believe."

* * *

"We must go forth. We can't worry about Marcus and Skullmeramon." Tigremon said.

"But we can't just leave them!" Jami said.

"We have no choice." Tigremon said.

"Hmm… so they are coming for me, are they? Bakemon, go stall them, okay?"

"Look! Bakemon!" Kai shouted.

"Crimson Flame!"

The Bakemon were deleted, but more kept coming.

"Damn, there's no end to them!"

"Owelmon, let's go!"

"Owelmon digivolve to Noctowelmon!"

"Wind Slash!" A blast of wind slashed through the Bakemon.

"Wait!" Li shouted.

"What?" Jami asked.

"We need to create a drive path."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"We need Noctowelmon to cut through the Bakemon, and at the same time Tigremon has to run through the path that's been created."

"Okay, everyone get on." Tigremon said.

"On three." Li said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

"Windslash!"

"Straight ahead!"

"Yes! We made it through!" I shouted.

* * *

"I guess it will be up to me." Devimon muttered.

"You see? No matter what you do you can't win!" Betamon shouted.

"I will not lose! Let's see how your friends fare against my ultimate servant, Ice Devimon!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

"I think we're in a blizzard, judging by how cold it is…" Li said.

"Welcome to my lair. I am IceDevimon!" The white digimon sitting atop a throne of ice said.

"Well, we have to defeat you!" Jami said.

"Wind Slash!" Noctowelmon shouted, shooting a blade of wind at IceDevimon

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon knocked the wind away like nothing.

"Noctowelmon!" Jami said, running to her half frozen digimon.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"Crimson Flame!" Tigremon shouted.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon shouted, shooting icicles at the flames, canceling the attack out.

"You'll have to do better than that, kitty." IceDevimon said.

"Crimson Claw!" Tigremon charged at IceDevimon, striking him.

"Well, that is better, but still not good enough.

"Come on! We have to save Veemon and Betamon! We can't lose to this snowman!'

'Riyo, your resolution gives me strength.'

"Blazing Shockwave!" Tigremon shot fire out from all the points of his body, deleting IceDevimon.

"No! It can't end like !"

* * *

"Damn it all! I'll have to deal with these humans myself!" Devimon shouted.

"What makes you think you'll fare any better than your tiny minions?" Veemon shouted.

"Silence! I will delete you! If I absorb your data, than I will be able to defeat those humans!"

"Crimson Flame!"

"Damn! Those humans are here already! Fine, I, Devimon, will fight you myself!"

"This is it! Let's go, guys!" I shouted.

* * *

Mukuro: And so, the not-very-climatical battle begins! Who will win? Take a good guess! Find out next time!

Marcus: About 6 feet, with spiky orange hair and red clothes. He also likes smoking.

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have three more characters, due to a PM from someone last night giving me an idea. Remember, only the next three. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	10. The Tiger and the Devil

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 8: The Tiger and the Devil

* * *

"I will NOT allow you to take the eggs, monster!" Tigremon shouted.

"Oh really? Well, let's see you stop me! Hells Contract!"

"I got them!" Jami shouted, causing Devimon to turn around.

When he did, he saw that during our fight, Jami had managed to sneak over to the nearby table and grab Kai and Li's digivices.

"You little brat! Give me those!" Devimon shouted, flying towards Jami.

"Crimson Flame!" Devimon was struck to the ground by the blast of fire, preventing him from reaching Jami in time.

"Guys! Here!" Much to Devimon's dismay, Jami threw Kai and Li their digivices.

"All right! Now it's time for us to bust out of here!" Veemon shouted.

"You got that right!" Kai said, grinning.

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!"

"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Damn. I can't take on all three of you at once. I will flee for now! But remember, I will be back!" Devimon shouted, flying out the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Tigremon shouted, running towards the fleeing digimon.

"Wait!" Seadramon said.

"Yeah, let us handle this!" Veedramon said.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted, freezing Devimon's wings.

Then Veedramon jumped out the window, landing on the falling Devimon.

"Where are you going? The parties just getting started! Hammer Punch!" The force of Veedramon's punch, coupled with gravity, the height of Infinity Mountain and the hardness of the ground below, Devimon was deleted the second it hit the ground.

* * *

"How can we thank you enough?" Elecmon said. "You saved Primary Village from that evil tyrant! How can we ever repay you?"

"No thanks are necessary. We were merely repaying our debt to you." Meramon said.

"Well, allow us to at least repay you by giving you a boat you can use. Once again, we thank you. Farewell, kind humans."

"You foolish humans. Did you honestly think you can defeat me, Devimon?" The newly regenerated Digimon shouted into the darkness of Mukuramon's fortress.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're better, Devimon." A voice came from behind him.

"Master, it is good to see you!" Devimon said.

"Well, Devimon, it is good to see you to. Unfortunately, the fact you are here means that you have been deleted, correct?"

"Yes, my liege."

"You understand failure is unforgiveable, correct?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Don't look so tense, Devimon!" Mukuramon said, smiling. "It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything!"

"Really, my liege?"

"Of course. I'll let our newest recruit deal with you. If you succeed in defeating him, you will be issued a full pardon. Of course, if you fail, you will be deleted and he will load your data."

"Just one digimon? That will be simple." Devimon smirked.

At the arena…

"Battle start Wicked Las-"

"DARKNESS CLAW."

"Noooo!" And so, Devimon was deleted and his data absorbed by the new digimon.

"Congratulations, you have defeated Devimon! Due to your magnificent performance, I will promote you to the Demon Guardian." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Thank you, master."

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kai asked.

"We're going to the Shadow Lands to find Takato and Ari in order to tell them we found Veemon and Betamon." Rubimon said.

* * *

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then pierced through a group of PlatinumNumemon.

"There's too many of them!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"You know, with that attitude, digimon, and Biomerge form, you remind me of one of my friends." Takato said.

"Shut it for a second. We need to focus on these digimon!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Damn it… there are just too many of them…" Ari said.

* * *

"So, this is the Shadow Lands, huh? Looks pretty desolate." Li said.

"Yes, this is the Shadow Lands, and be on your guard, because there are a lot of strong digimon here." Marcus said, lighting a cigarette on Meramon.

"So, we should find them as fast as we can." Jami said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kai said. "So, let's go. I have a pretty good idea of where to go! This way!"

"That way?" Jami said.

"Yeah."

"So, you say we should go that way?" Jami repeated.

"Yeah."

"Then we're going this way." Jami said, walking in the opposite direction."

"Hey, come on guys! I might have gotten us lost before, but I won't this time!"

"Yeah, sure." Li said, walking besides Jami."

"Come on Riyo! We have to go this way!"

"Sorry, Kai. Are you sure you won't come with us?"

"You're going the wrong way!" Kai said.

"Sorry, but we are going this way. Come if you want."

"Hmph. Some friends you are." Kai muttered, walking away.

* * *

Mukuro: So, is this the last time we see Kai? Do you seriously think it is? Find out next time!

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have three more characters, due to a PM from someone last night giving me an idea. Remember, only the next three. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	11. Rescued! A Secret Revealed!

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 9: Rescued! A secret revealed!

* * *

"Jami, you need to apologize to Kai!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because you made him so mad, he left!"

"So?"

"He could get hurt!"

"I guess your right…" Jami said, frowning.

"Okay, let's go find Takato and Ari and then we have to find Kai and Veemon." I said.

"Okay, sure." Jami said.

* * *

"Hey, Ari, how did you end up in the digital world, anyway?" Takato asked, tied up next to her in the dark cave.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we've got a long time. Would you mind telling me?"

"Okay…"

"Well, whenever you are."

"My mom is really famous, and owns a modeling company, where she is one of the top models. So, obviously, she wants me to be a model. Due to this, she moved us to Japan, and while I thought it was just a photo shoot, she told me we were staying here!"

"So?"

"I enjoyed my life in Europe! I thought I would go back there and see my friends in a few days, but no! When I heard that, it was the last straw. I told my mom I hated her, and then ran outside, and fell into a digital zone and ended up here. This was maybe 2 years ago? And then I met Renamon… and the rest is history."

"I see…"

* * *

"Damn it…"

"Kai, what's wrong?" Veemon asked.

"Why the hell did Riyo abandon me for Jami? What happened to friendship?"

"He's still your friend!"

"No, he's not! I never want to see him again!"

"Sulfur Fumes!" Suddenly, an orange figure burst out through one of the mountains walls, almost hitting Kai.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Kai shouted, pointing at the rock digimon coming out of the hole in the mountain.

"I am Golemon! Mukuramon has sent me to kill you!"

"I can't allow that!" The orange digimon said, standing up.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I am Leomon, the warrior of honor! I will continue to fight for justice! Fist of the Beast King!" A blast of energy struck Golemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Sulfur Fumes!" A blast of grey smoke shot out of Golemons mouth, striking down Leomon.

"Hey big guy, are you okay?" Kai asked, shaking him."

"You're next, human!" Golemon shouted.

"Don't bet on it!" Kai shouted, holding out his digivice.

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!"

"Hammer Fist!" Veedramons fist struck Golemon, deleting him.

* * *

"Hey, big guy, are you okay?"

"Human… you saved me?" Leomon asked, waking up next to a roaring campfire.

"Of course! I couldn't just let you die!" Kai said, grinning.

"I thank you, human. However, I must continue my search. Goodbye."

"Hey, you're not well enough to move around yet! Sit down!" Kai said, grabbing Leomons' arm.

"Besides, if you stay, I may be able to help you find what you're looking for!"

"I see. Thank you."

"So, what are you looking for, anyway?" Veemon asked.

"My old partner."

"Who?"

"My partner was a kind hearted human, who didn't like fighting. When I was killed, it must have devastated my partner greatly."

"So why are you looking for your partner here?"

"I heard talk that there were a group of humans wandering through the digital world, and I hoped my partner might be among them."

"Sorry dude, but none of them have a partner like you."

"So, you've seen them?" Leomon asked.

"Yeah. Me and Veemon were traveling with them, but we had a falling out and left."

"So, you abandoned your friends?"

"More like they abandoned me!"

"Well, either way, it seems that you need to make up with your friends. No matter who was in the wrong, friends should never stay mad. Remember that. I will leave in the morning, to find a new purpose in my life."

"Hey, if you have nowhere to go, you could travel with me and Veemon for a while!"

"Really?"

"Sure! We're going to go find our friends and apologize, and then we're going to save Takato and Ari, and then-"

"Did you say Takato?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Very well, I will come with you."

"You will? Sweet!"

* * *

"Also, Takato, I would like you to not be mad at Ren." Ari said.

"Really? Why not?"

"He's really not like that at all. He was just acting antagonistically to get Riyo to attack at full power."

"So what is he really like?"

"He's normally silent, quiet, you know. But that's not his fault. He had a very traumatizing experience before he entered the digital world, and it made him shut off most of his emotions."

"I see. What was this experience?"

"I'm sorry. He said not to talk about it."

"Well, thank you for telling me, at least."

"Hey, what did you mean when you said I reminded you of someone?" Ari said.

"Well, a long time ago me and my friends fought lots of battles when we were around your age. Among those friends was a girl named Rika Nonaka. She was arrogant, cynical, yet at the same time nice. You reminded me a lot of my Rika. You're so much alike."

"So what happened to this Rika?"

"She got married to a man named Ryo."

"You don't seem to sad about it."

"She was never anything more than a friend to me."

"I see…"

"Look! Someone's coming!" Takato shouted, turning towards the doorway.

* * *

Mukuro: Cliffhangers by the dozen! Side Note: Yay! I brought Leomon back! Next chapter should have some familiar faces in it!

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have three more characters. Remember, only the next three. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	12. A Roll Call of Heroes

Mukuro: Here we go! I really have anything to say, I'll just move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 10: A Roll Call of Heroes

* * *

"Ari! Takato! We found you!" Jami shouted, running into the dark cave."

"How did you guys find us?" Ari asked.

"He told us." I said, grinning.

"Who's he?"

"That would be me." A voice said from the entrance.

"We kind of met him after he saved our butts." Li said.

"My name is Zakuya. I am pleased to meet you." The guy said, stepping into the cave. He had spiky ice blue hair, and cold ice blue eyes that looked like they were staring straight at a persons' soul.

"Hello, Zakuya, Nice to meet you to." Takato said, shaking his hand.

'This guys almost as cold as Ren! Funny to find two cold guys in the digital world.' Ari thought.

"Well, who's this lovely lady?" The blue digimon next to him asked, staring up at her.

"My name's Ari."

"Hello Ari." The digimon said. "My name is Talamon. I am very pleased to meet you, and would just like to say-"

"Talamon, stand down." Zakuya then turned to us.

"Okay, now that you found your friends, I'll be leaving now." He then turned to the cave exit, but before he walked out, Jami stuck her arm in the way.

"I'm sorry, but if it's not too much of a hassle, do you think you could help us defeat Mukuramon? Please…"

"I am honored that you want me to join you, but I'm afraid that groups aren't my thing. However, if I'm in the area, I suppose I _might_ lend a hand…"

Suddenly, he flinched for a second.

"It seems like I might have to take you up on that offer." He said.

"I know. I felt it too." Takato said.

"Pathetic. I can't believe my guards were beaten by people like you."

"Who are you?!" Marcus shouted.

"I wondered what sort of powerful force snuck in here, concealing its presence. But it appeared to be only a weakling, a group of gnats."

"Like I said, who are you?"

"Fine. My name is Beelzemon. I work for the tyrant, Mukuramon."

"It doesn't matter. We've taken out his cronies before, and we will again!" I shouted.

"Who are you calling a crony, little boy?!" Beelzemon shouted, his attitude shifting.

"Fine, I'll take you on!" Riyo shouted, pulling out his digivice.

"Riyo! Stop! Run, now!" Takato shouted. "This guy is stronger than you think!"

Luckily, his shouting distracted Beelzemon for a second, and we managed to run out of the cave into the darkness of the night sky.

"This seems like the perfect time to split off from you guys." Zakuya said, turning around and running after the pursuing digimon, who, unfortunately, was on a motorcycle.

"Where are the rest of them?" Beelzemon said.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Don't mess with me, human! I'll shoot you dead!"

"Really?" He said, holding out his digivice.

"Talamon warp digivolve to ZeroTalamon!"

"So, let's get this thing started!"

* * *

"Let's go! Zakuya bought us a minute, maybe less!" Takato said, already starting the boat.

"Wait! We can't leave without Kai!" Jami shouted, looking around for our lost friend.

"Guys! Over here!"

"Kai!...Who's your friend?" Jami shouted.

"Hi, guys! Sorry for running away before, but you'll thank me when you see who I found!"

"Hello, my name is Leomon." The lion digimon said.

"…Nice to meet you." Takato said.

"…Nice to meet you, too." Leomon said.

And so, we set sail across the seas black casting.

"So, Leomon, you never told me who you were looking for." Kai said.

"I am looking for a girl named Jeri Katou. Do any of you happen to know where she is?" Leomon said, looking at Takato and Guilmon.

"No, who is Jeri Katou, anyway."

"My wife."

'Your wife?!"

"You're married?!"

Many exclamations like this came from the mouths of the shipmates, including myself.

"I see. Would you take me to her?" Leomon asked.

"I'd be happy to." Takato said, starting the boat.

* * *

"So, where are we?" Li asked, while we were trudging through a dense jungle with no apparent reason why.

"We're going to the secret base that was built in secret by the digimon tamers." Takato said.

"Meramon, would it be possible to not be on fire? I'm afraid you'll burn the forest down." arcus said, lighting a cigarette.

"Sorry, but I will try not to touch anything."

"Riyoooooo!" Jami shouted, clinging to me.

"W-what?!"

"S-something slimy crawled down my back! Do you think you could carry me?"

"Um… well…"

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Sure." I was sure I was blushing full force by the time she climbed onto my back.

"You really do have him tied around your finger, don't you?" Ari said, smirking.

"Maybe." Was Jami's only answer.

"We're here!" Takato said.

Unfortunately, we didn't have an answer. We were just staring in shock at the collosoll size of the building. It made the tallest skyscrapers look like toys. It was shaped like a dome at the top, and it had a bunch of electrical pipes running out of the base.

While we were staring up in shock, Takato had walked over to what looked like a door.

"Hey, it's me, Takato Matsuki!" Suddenly a group of high tech guns shot out of the walls and pointed straight at us.

"…And I brought a few guests." The guns shrunk away, and the door opened.

"Takato! Good to see you!" Out of the door ran a girl of about 15 or 16.

"Hey Suzie." Takato said, smiling.

"Takato, I don't see you in 8 years, and then you come visit us out of the blue?" A voice said, and the owner of the voice walked out.

"Henry! Good to see you!"

"Well what about me?" The digimon on his shoulder asked.

"Good to see you, to, Terriermon."

"That's better!"

"Everyone's going to be so surprised to see you!" Henry said, grinning.

* * *

We then walked into an observation room where to people were sitting at monitors.

"Hey, Kenta! Kazu! Look who's here!"

"Who-TAKATO!" Kazu shouted, jolting up from his chair.

"So, you finally came back, huh?" Kenta said, grinning.

"Boy, Jeri will be so surprised…" Kazu said, grinning.

"That's not the only thing she'll be surprised about." Takato said, stepping out of the way.

"Whoa, it's Leomon!" Kenta said.

"But how-"

"I will explain later." Leomon said.

"So, as a favor guys, could you not tell Jeri about this?"

"Can't. She's away on a mission."

"All the better then."

"Um…" Ari started

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Rika is?"

"Oh, yeah, she's in the training room with Ryo."

"Okay, let's go there."

When we arrived at the training room, I heard a bunch of loud noises.

"What do you mean my food tastes like dogfood?!" A female voice shouted.

"I didn't say that wildcat, I said I would rather EAT dogfood!" A male voice said.

"Spirit Strike!"

It was about at this moment that we opened the door to find two digimon fighting each other.

"Hey, Takato, you're back!" The blue digimon said, turning into a human.

"What, Takato's back?" The gold digimon said, also turning into a human.

"So, these guys are the new people, and they're going to fight Mukuramon?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah." Takato said. "And you know what that means, right?"

"TRAINING!" The tamers shouted.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what kind of diabolical training do the tamers have in store for our heroes? Will you find out next chapter? NO! Next chapter is going to be a look into the history of Ren! For simplicities sake, let's say the Tamers are all 8 years older.

Mukuro: Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have two more characters. Remember, only the next two. (Unless there really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	13. A Past Long Forgotten

Mukuro: Okay, this chapter was not written by me, it was written by the person under the name of Lazy Anonomous. He sent me this chapter, so I would like to say this is his chapter, and a history of Rens' past. This chapter might be T-rated, since it has references to a murder.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 11: A Past Long Forgotten

* * *

"So, they aren't here yet?" I asked, not looking up from his book.

"No, Master Ren." Raikyomon said from the cave entrance.

"How many times do I have to say don't call me master?"

"Evidently one more." Raikyomon said.

"Funny." I then turned to my digimon.

"Raikyomon, can you go away for a while?"

"But you will be defenseless!"

"I know, but I really want to be alone."

"Yes Master Ren."

"I told you, don't call me master." But there was no one to hear.

_

* * *

_

I stood there, staring at her body.

"_Well, Ren, now you're all mine." The man behind me said, smiling_

_And down I fell._

I awoke in a cold sweat.

"Oh god… just a dream…" I said, sitting up.

"Two years, huh…" I said, staring at my sweating palm, grimacing.

"I need to go for a walk."

Normally, Thunder Valley isn't the best place to go for a leisurely walk, but I'm not exactly normal.

"Sigh, looks like rain… again."

_It was raining then, too…_

"It's been two years, why can't I just forget about it now?!" I shouted out to no one in particular, punching the rock wall of the canyon so hard my fist started bleeding.

"Well, if it isn't a little human all alone? How nice…" A voice said.

* * *

"Why did Master Ren send me away? The same thing happened last year…" Raikyomon said, walking along the canyon ledge.

"Guilty Claw!" A voice shouted from the base of the canyon.

Raikyomon reacted instantly.

* * *

I had managed to dodge his first attack, but what about his next one? And his next one?

"Human, Master Beelzemon has ordered you to be destroyed. So now, you will die." NeoDevimon said.

"Thunder Force!" Suddenly, a blast of yellow light hit NeoDevimon in side, knocking him to the ground.

"Raikyomon, good to see you." I said.

"So, the humans digimon shows up to help him, huh? No matter. I will defeat you both." NeoDevimon said.

"Fat chance."

"Oh, really? Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimons claw struck into Raikyomon like he was water.

"Ren, that attack of his… It's draining my energy…"

"Just fight it."

"Fine… I'll try my best…"

"So, you really are as cold as ice, huh?" NeoDevimon said. "Just like me."

"I am nothing like you. I care for my partner."

"You say that, but we are all alike. Stun Claw!" An electrically charged claw shot straight at me, but luckily Raikyomon jumped in the way.

"Why are you not dead?!"

"My horn… I drew the electricity out of your weak attack and into my body." Raikyomon said.

"I believe you said we were alike, NeoDevimon?" I said. "No, because while you care for nobody, the only person I care about is my partner, and that's enough."

"Thunder Horn!" And with that, NeoDevimon was deleted.

"Master Ren…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you tell me to leave like that?"

"Because today is the anniversary."

"The anniversary?"

"Yes… of the incident that led to my coming to the digital world."

"Incident?"

"I suppose, since it's you… I will tell you what happened." I then cleared my throat before I began.

"I once had a friend named Lavi. We were best friends, really, joined at the hip." I said, as the rain started falling down.

* * *

"_Hey, Ren, how's it going?" Lavi said, grinning._

"_Hey yourself." I said, smirking._

_He then sat down in the seat next to mine._

"_I heard we're having a transfer student today." Lavi said._

"_Really? From where?"_

"_Some place called North Ama Rika."_

"_North America." I muttered._

"_Yeah, whatever."_

"_Boy or girl?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_Is it a boy or a girl?"_

"_I think it's a girl."_

"_Darn."_

"_I know, right?"_

"_Alright class, I would like you to say hello to our new transfer student, Lucy Alexandria." Our teacher said, gesturing to the girl walking into the room._

"_Hello… my name is Lucy…"_

_I couldn't believe it. The girl was incredibly beautiful. She had long, blonde hair, and deep blue eyes._

"_Lucy, your seat is there, right in front of Mr. Shimura." I just stared as the girl took the seat in front of mine._

_She then turned to me._

"_Hi, I'm Lucy. Do you mind if I borrow your textbooks for today?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Um, are you okay?"_

"_Y-yeah. Here."_

"_Thank you!" She said, smiling._

"_M-my name i-is Ren. C-could you… can you…"_

"_He wants to know if you will be our friend."_

"_Sure!"_

_And so, now it was three of us going to the movies, three of us going to the arcades, three of us going for hikes._

"_Boy, today was fun wasn't it?" Lucy said, smiling._

"_Yeah, it was." Lavi had been sick that day, so it was just the two of us._

"_H-hey Lucy…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you… like me?"_

"_Of course You're my best friend!"_

"_No, I mean… like that…"_

"_Oh, you mean like you?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Yep!" _

"_Hey, do you want to go to my special place?"_

"_Sure, where is it?"_

_I gave her directions, and I told her to meet with me there tomorrow. That day was the happiest day of my life. I was literally walking on air._

"Unfortunately, as my luck would have it, it rained the next day." I told Raikyomon.

_My mom wouldn't let me go out for a while, but I finally managed to convince her to let me out. I ran straight to my secret place, the burned down hot springs building at the edge of Sakura Park._

_When I got there, I couldn't find her, not that I was expecting her to show up. It was raining, after all. That was, until I saw the blood on the front step._

_I rushed into the building, thinking she might be hurt, and when I got there a scene unfolded that would remain burned in my memory forever._

"_So, you did show up?" Lavi, covered in blood said, smiling._

"_Lucy was here when I arrived, saying that she was waiting for you… you kept her waiting too long, though…" _

"_What do you mean?!"_

"_Look." He said, stepping out of the way._

_I saw Lucy's bloody body, torn apart by knife wounds._

"_So, now you're mine. I won't have to share you with anyone." He said, as the rain broke through the remains of the ceiling, opening the room to the outside._

"And then, I fell into the digital world."

"So that's why you closed off your emotions from everyone else, becoming so quiet."

"Right."

I don't know if I was crying, that day 2 years ago. I don't know if I'm crying right now. But I do know that my heart is entombed in ice until the day I die.

* * *

Mukuro: Sad, wasn't it? Who knew Ren had such a tragic past?

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have ONE more character. Remember, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! (Unless they're really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	14. The Twins and the Devil

Mukuro: So, we're back to the main story! What sort of diabolical training do Takato and the rest of the Tamers have in store for the new Digidestined? Do you really want to know? Of course you do! But, I'm not going to tell you! Just read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 12: The Twins and the Devil

* * *

"What sort of training do you have in mind, exactly?" I asked.

"Well, we happen to have an expert on moves that Beelzemon can learn. We will have you fight against him. If any of you can badly injure him before you are defeated, you don't have to face the real training." Takato said.

"The 'real' training?" Ari said.

"Yep. As a matter-of-fact, here he comes now!" Suzie said, grinning.

"Hey, guys! What goin' on?" A digimon said, walking through the door to the break room.

"I-It's Beelzemon!" Jami shouted.

"He must have followed us here! Ready Veemon?" Kai asked.

"You bet!"

"Hey! What goin' on, huh?" Beelzemon asked.

"Rubimon! Ready?" I shouted.

"You bet!"

"Impmon!" A girl about our age shouted.

"Yay! Impmon's back!" A boy about our age shouted.

"Hey, I keep tellin' you, I'm not Impmon, I'm Beelzemon!" Beelzemon said, grinning.

"Beelzemon… has kids?" Jami asked.

"Dese are my tamers Ai and Mako. Now, could you tell me who you are?"

* * *

"So, there's Beelzemon out there bein' all mean and such, and he works for Mukuramon, the enemy, eh? So I have to train dese guys, huh?"

"Yep!"

"So, we need you to train us, Impmon." Kai said, grinning.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not Impmon, I'm Beelzemon!"

"Geez, sorry Impmon!"

"Do you want me ta help you guys oh not?"

"Um, help us?"

"Good answer."

"So, where do we go, exactly?"

"Ta the trainin' room!" Beelzemon said, grinning.

"Don't like the sound of that." Kai whispered to me.

"Okay, da rules for this is that you guys can come at me from all directions at once, oh one at a time. I have no problems either way." Beelzemon said, now that they were in the large dome shaped room.

"Okay, so let's get this thing started!" Kai shouted, holding up his digivice.

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!"

"Go, Veedramon!" Kai shouted.

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon slammed his fist into Beelzemons' face, but he didn't even flinch.

"Is dat the best you got?! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon then struck Veedramon with a stab of his claws, knocking him down to DemiVeemon.

"Not even close!" Beelzemon shouted.

"I'll go next!" Betamon shouted.

"Go for it, pal!" Li said.

"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Hm, so a big snake, huh?" He then reached onto the gun holster on the side of his leg.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon then shot Seadramon, knocking him down to rookie.

"Two down, three ta go!" Beelzemon said, grinning.

"I'm really starting to hate that smirk of his." Jami said.

"Want to fight as a team?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Owelmon digivolve to Noctowelmon!"

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!"

"So, two at once, eh? Good, dat'll save me a lot a time." He then brought out hi other gun, and pointed them at Tigremon and Noctowelmon.

"Crimson Flame!"

"Wind Slash!"

"Double Impact!"

"Owelmon!"

"Rubimon!"

"So, you're da last one, girl."

"I guess I am."

"I bet you're pretty pissed about me beatin' your friends up like dat."

"Kind of."

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon!"

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna enjoy dis fight more dan I thought."

"Talisman of Light!"

"Not bad, but not good enough."

"Mako, a little help, please?"

"Digimodify! Blast Mode, activate!" Mako said, sliding a card through the slot on her digivice.

"Corona Blaster!" Now, Beelzemon had a gun on the end of his arm, and wings on his back. Not only that, but he had shot his gun at Taomon.

"Renamon!" Ari said, running over to her partner.

"Well, it seems dat you guys don' stand a chance against a real Beelzemon, let alone Mukuramon. You need lots of training."

"Boy, this guy really is cold." Takato said.

* * *

"Okay guys, go to bed. Your teachers will be in the different training rooms. I will submit the orders to you." Takato said.

"Well, these rooms are pretty drab. And where do they get the nerve to shove all of us guys into one room?" Kai complained, flopping down on the bed.

"At least be happy we have a real bed, for once." Li said, sitting down next to him.

"I guess…"

"Hey, guys, I found Jeri!" Marcus shouted, walking into the conference room with Meramon.

"Why did you guys bring me here, anyway? Wha-Takato?" Jeri said, looking around the room before she caught sight of Takato.

"Takato, I'm so glad you're back!" She shouted, jumping on top of him.

"Jeri, I've got a surprise for you." He said.

"Really? What?"

"Get off me, and I'll tell you!"

"What, you haven't seen your wife in years, and you don't want her on top of you?"

"Just turn around."

"Why, what's-LEOMON!" Jeri shouted, running to embrace her resurrected digimon.

"How, I thought Beelzemon loaded your data?"

"He did. I will explain it later."

* * *

"So, now it's time for you ta go meet your teachers, ya got that, kids?" Beelzemon said, opening the five doors in front of us.

And we walked in.

* * *

Mukuro: The reason that Marcus wasn't part of the fight was because he's strong enough, and he and Meramon had to find Jeri. So, who will be the teachers? Well, that is up to you, that's right, YOU!

Just match up these characters:

Jami

Riyo

Kai

Li

Ari

With

Takato

Henry

Rika

Ryo

Kenta

Kazu

Jeri

Suzie

Example:

TakatoXRiyo

KazuXAri

RikaXJami

JeriXKai

RyoXLi

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have ONE more character. Remember, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! (Unless they're really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	15. The Training Continues

Mukuro: Sorry for the wait, but I lost the file I was working on. The training pairings are:

RiyoXTakato

AriXRika

JamiXJeri

KaiXRyo

LiXHenry

So, those are the pairings each group will have their own methods if training.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 13: The Training Continues

* * *

"Takato! I thought I was teamed up with you!" I said, grinning.

"Yep, we're going to be going through some rigorous training, pal!"

"So, what do we have to do?"

"This." He said, pulling out a sheet of paper.

* * *

"So, you're Ari, huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Takato was right. You are like a miniature version of me."

"Hm, but are you stronger than me?" Rika asked. "I doubt it."

"Oh, let's see, then."

* * *

"Ah, you're Jami, right?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Jeri. I'm Takato's wife, and this is my partner, Leomon."

"Hi, Jeri. So, what kind of training do you have in store for me?"

"Just watch."

"Oh, that's great..."

* * *

"Hey, so you're Kai, huh?"

"Yeah, and you're Ryo! You're like the best tamer in the world!"

"THE best, my friend."

"Alright! I get to train with the best tamer in the world! Soon, I'll be so far ahead of them!"

"True, but you don't even know what kind of training this is."

"Should I?"

"Oh, definitely, my friend."

* * *

"Ah, hello."

"Hello, Li."

"Hi, Li!"

"Whoa, you're Henry! And that's Terriermon!"

"You got it!"

"So, what kind of training do you have in store for me?"

"Just watch."

"Momentai, Henry."

* * *

"So, we're meditating, why?"

"We won't stop meditating until you figure out why you want to be part of this training, Riyo."

"Damn it. I don't know! I want to be stronger!"

"But WHY?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, tell me when you find out."

* * *

"Ari, so you can already biomerge with your partner, huh?"

"Yeah, I can."

"But, that's a trick I can do, to."

"So, let's fight!"

* * *

"Jami, is there anyone you care about in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… someone you would die to protect."

"No, not really."

"Well, Leomon, tell her the story and see her reaction then."

"Of course."

* * *

"Come on, Kai!"

"Wait, you want me to fight Justimon with just Veedramon?"

"Of course!"

"But I'll definitely lose!"

"It's not whether or not you'll lose but it's if you have something you want to fight for."

"Got it, Ryo!"

* * *

"So, you want Seadramon to stay levitated in one area without moving for one full day?"

"Right."

"But why?"

"To teach you discipline and patience."

"But how will that help me in a fight?"

"Just ask yourself: 'why does fighting matter?'"

* * *

"I figured out why I want to become stronger, Takato."

"Why?"

"So I can protect my friends and save the world."

"Good answer. Right, Rubimon?"

"Right. You're finally ready to go forth in your training."

* * *

"Ari, I need to tell you something."

"What, Rika?"

"You're strong enough to not really need training, so why do you think I asked for you?"

"I don't know."

"Ari, do you have anyone you have feelings for?"

"What do you mean someone I like?!"

"You really are just like me…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was your age, I denied being in love with someone, and I lost him because of it."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well, when I was a kid, I was in love with Takato. But I wasn't honest with myself, and I lost my chance at him. He decided to get married, and that was that."

"But aren't you married to Ryo?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't trade him for anything, but I still can't help thinking that if I had told Takato I loved him… things might be different."

"That's… so sad…"

"Right. Now remember, if you have someone you are hopelessly in love with, tell him right away."

"Okay, Rika."

* * *

"So, when Beelzemon absorbed my data, I was just gone. But in the battle against the D-Reaper something happened."

"What?"

"He released my data into the air with one attack, and then my data returned to the digital world with the rest of the digimon."

"Then what happened?"

"I was reborn in primary village, and searched for Jeri until I met Kai."

"Wow, that's a nice story…"

"It is, Jami. Now do you understand what I asked?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Then it's time for your training."

* * *

"Darn it! I can't beat you!"

"No, and you won't for a while. But that's not the point. This is teaching you that you need to not only rely on your digimon, but on yourself. Until you do that, you will never beat me."

"So, I have to fight to?"

"Not with your body, but with your mind."

"I think I understand. Let's go another round."

* * *

"You still don't understand what discipline has to do with fighting, do you?"

"No, I don't, Henry."

"It has to do with not fighting."

"How so?"

"I'm teaching you and Seadramon the discipline to be calm and cool in every battle, and to calculate instead of charge in."

"And that will help me?"

"Yes, because only with discipline and calmness can you hope to move to your ultimate level."

"So, I must practice discipline."

"You're right. You must practice your discipline."

* * *

Several days later…

"So, you all have managed to reach your ultimate levels in only one weak, correct?"

"Correct!"

"Good, now we're going to go find Ren! And I am glad you guys are ready."

* * *

"Right, now let's go!"

"So, do you know where they are?"

"No, my friend." The orange digimon asked the guy sitting on top of him.

"Well, I hope these guys are lots of fun!"

* * *

Mukuro: So, they have their ultimate levels! What are they? When will we find out? Who are these new people? Why am I asking you all these questions? (Sorry for all those Rukato fans, that was kind of cruel...)

Mukuro: Also, the character submission can only have ONE more character. Remember, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! (Unless they're really, REALLY good, then I might put them in as a bit part.)

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)

Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

Mukuro: Also, I know you're reading this. I can here you breathing. Now REVIEW.

SERIOUSLY Review. Please.

Mukuro: That's all for now!

Mukuro Out


	16. Split From the Group

Mukuro: Character submission is closed! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had holiday plans. And I saw the Sherlock Holmes movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 14: Split From the Group

* * *

"Are the six of you ready to head to Thunder Ridge?" Takato asked.

"Yes, we are!" I answered.

"Then you guys should go. Just try and find a guy named Lori."

"Where would he be?" Kai asked.

"You go out to the mountainous area of the forest and you reach a plateau of flat land. He should be around there, and he'll be happy to take you." Takato said, grinning.

"So, where the heck are we?" Ari asked.

"This is a classic example of what happens when you let Kai be our navigator." Jami said.

"Hey, I thought this was the way, okay?!"

"It's a good thing that you're not the leader and Riyo is, or we'd be in trouble." Li said.

"According to this compass, the mountains are to the north, and we're currently near the south. Somehow, you led us completely the opposite way." Marcus said.

"Alright guys, let's give him a break!" I said, keeping them from yelling at Kai anymore.

* * *

In a few hours, we made it to the mountains.

"So, we're finally here. But where's this plateau we're supposed to be looking for?" Jami asked.

"Why do you want it?" A voice asked from behind us.

The guy behind us had shoulder length white hair and piercing grey eyes, and wore grey clothes.

"By chance would you happen to be Lori?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, Takato sent us. We were wondering if you could take us to Thunder Ridge?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I guess I could." He said. "But why should I?"

"Well, Takato said you would…"

"Tell Takato that he owes me a favor. Let's go." Lori said. He then led us to the plateau.

"Well, how exactly do you plan on getting us there?" Li asked.

"Well, my digimon will take us, of course."

"Whoa, is your digimon some kind of super bird digimon that can move at a super speed with tons of passengers?!"

He laughed for the first time. "Not exactly"

He then pulled out a silver digivice.

"Come here, Rotomon." A small grayish yellow digimon came out from inside the shambles of a house.

"Rotomon, Mega Level, Data type, Mechanical Digimon. Special attacks, Upgrade burst." The digicom said.

"So, what exactly does your small digimon do?" Kai asked.

"This." Suddenly, Rotomon expanded and shifted into a perfect copy of a passenger plane.

"Wait, you can't seriously mean to take us in THAT!" Kai shouted.

"Uh, yeah." He said, walking into the airplane.

"No way, I am NOT getting in there."

"Suit yourself." Jami said, following him in, with the rest right behind her.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, how did Rotomon do that?" Jami asked.

"Well, we first met in the human world, so when he analyzed various machine blue prints, he was able to replicate his body to match them. Unfortunately, he has no other skills and can't fight." Lori said.

He then looked out the window from where he was flying and pointed at the rocky highlands just at the edge of the ocean.

"That right there are the Golden Highlands. Past them is where you're looking for."

"Enemy on the radar!" The intercom suddenly shouted.

"How many?!"

"Just one!"

"I am Hououmon, servant of Mukuramon!" The winged digimon shouted.

"Oh, crap…"

"Sacred Fire!" The ship was instantly decimated, blasting the seven of us in different directions.

* * *

Rotomon, Boat Mode!" I heard Lori shout from somewhere, landing safely on the water. The rest of us weren't so lucky.

"I'd better inform Takato." Lori muttered, reaching for the radio.

I managed to get to the ground safely with Tigremons' help, but I don't know what happened to the others.

* * *

Kai POV

"Veemon, thanks. Your Ultimate form can come in real handy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, who's that?!" I shouted, pointing at the two approaching figures.

* * *

Li POV

"Betamon, it's a good thing Seedramon can fly, or we would have died for sure."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, if we want to find the others, we better get going."

"Nice to see you again." A voice said from behind me.

* * *

Jami POV

"Boy, I'm glad your Ultimate form can carry me, or I might of died."

"Of course."

"Well, we'd better find Riyo soon, I don't know how long we can last here."

* * *

Marcus POV

"Well, using your Mega form we managed to get down here, Meramon, but we had better find Ren fast. After all, she shares the same goal we do."

"We'd better hurry then."

* * *

Ari POV

"Renamon, it's a good thing you were able to catch me as Kyubimon or I would have died."

"I won't let you die."

"Good, now we better find Ren. The only good thing about this situation is that we ended up alone. That'll make our job much easier."

* * *

Riyo POV

"Well, I hope everyone is okay. We need to find Ren, and soon."

"Riyo, who's that?" Rubimon asked, pointing his tail at the approaching figure.

* * *

Mukuro: Exactly what's going on here? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Lori: About 5'10", wears grey clothes, has shoulder length white hair and grey eyes.

Rotomon: Looks like a sort of large grey amoeba with a head sticking out and covered in yellow stripes.

Sorry the chapter was so short, next one will be longer.


	17. Riyo and the Kid

Mukuro: In this chapter, we show what happens with Riyo when he's split from the group.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 15: Riyo and the Kid

* * *

"Is that Greymon?!" I shouted, staring at the large dinosaur in front of us.

"Do you think it's friendly or unfriendly?" Rubimon asked.

"I don't want to stick around to find out!" I said, running.

"Aw, they're running!" The kid on top of Greymons' head said.

"I wonder why?" Greymon said.

"I know! They must want to play tag!" The kid said, grinning. "Let's chase them!"

"Why is he following us?!" I shouted, staring as the Greymon advanced on us.

"Neko flare!" Rubimon shouted, shooting a mass of small red embers at Greymon.

Unfortunately, they barely did anything, as he kept moving after us.

"Can't you do anything better?!"

"Sorry, I can't do anything more as a rookie, and I can't digivolve if you don't have anything to protect."

"Well that sucks! Let's keep running!"

Suddenly, the ground opened up under us, pulling us and Greymon underground.

* * *

"Perfect, Preyamon. One down, five to go."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Ow, my leg," I winced, feeling the pain when I tried to stand again.

I then looked up as the Geymon advanced on us.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end, but instead of attacking me, I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" A voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up at a kid sitting on top of Greymon.

"What do you mean 'I'm it'?"

"I mean, it's your turn to chase us! We tagged you, so now you have to tag us!"

"Wait, I can't play tag! I have to find my friends!"

"Friends? Where are they? Will they play with me?"

"What do you mean play with you?"

"Well, believe it or not, you're the first person I've seen since I came here!"

"I believe you. But I have to find my friends to save the world!"

"Well, don't we have to get out of here first?"

"What?" I finally realized where we were. I looked around, and saw we were in a large cavern. There was no way we could climb up the walls.

"Rubimon, do you think you could fly up there and get help?"

"I'll try." Rubimon then flew up, but unfortunately the walls shot up with him.

"Okay, so flying is strictly out." I said.

"Hey, I found a way out!" The kid said, pointing towards a slightly concealed tunnel.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" I asked as we were walking down the tunnel.

"My name is Raiko."

"My name is Riyo. Pleased to meet you, Raiko."

"Thanks. Hey, it looks like we're at the end of the tunnel." Raiko said, pointing at the light shining in front of us.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, running into what appeared to be a brightly illuminated cavern.

"Welcome, foolish humans! My master, Mukuramon has told me to defeat you and take you prisoner." A voice said.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, and it completely shocked me.

"I am Milenniummon! When Ryo Akiyama defeated me he sealed away a great deal of my power. But I am still strong enough to defeat the likes of you!"

"Really?" Raiko said, grinning. "Because I sure doubt it."

"Agumon, warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" Suddenly, the small dinosaur was replaced by a large dinosaur in strangely discolored armor.

"So, one human uses the same digimon as Tai used, and the other one has the same resolution in his eyes as Ryo had! I will definitely enjoy this battle!" Milenniummon shouted.

"Oh, really? WarGreymon, defeat him!" Raiko shouted.

"Yes, master!"

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh?" Milenniummon said, grinning sickly. "Time Unlimited!" He shouted, shooting a black orb out of his mouth that encompassed WarGreymon.

"What is going on?!" WarGreymon shouted, not moving. "Why is it so hard to move?!"

"Because I encompassed you in my dimension, making time slow down for you! And now- Cannon Fire!" He then shot several fireballs out of the two cannons on his back, knocking WarGreymon into the wall, and freeing him from the dimension.

"Hmph. That was too easy. Next one is-"

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" WarGreymon said, standing up. Unfortunately, he was in bad shape and looked really beat up.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon created a huge fire ball and hurling it at Milenniummon.

"Hmph. This attack is nothing!" Milennimmon shouted, letting the attack hit him dead on.

When the smoke cleared, Milenniummon was almost completely unharmed and was crushing WarGreymon in his hand.

"You're to unskilled to defeat me!"

"Shadow Flame!" The black flames hit Milenniummons arm, forcing him to let go of WarGreymon.

"Panthemon, go at him!" I shouted.

"Shadow Flame!" Panthemon shouted, shooting more black flames at Milenniummon. Unfortunately, he easily shook all of them off.

"An Ultimate level can't hope to stand up to me!"

"Well we can sure try!" I shouted.

"Shadow Claw!" Panthemon shouted, carving his claws into Milenniummons torso.

_Riyos' resolution to protect Raiko and WarGreymon is making my power skyrocket! Amazing that he would be willing to risk his life to save someone he barely knows! I was right, he is a truly noble person. Unfortunately, I don't think it will be enough to defeat this enemy!_

"Come on Panthemon! Get him!" I shouted.

"Shadow Claw!" Panthemon shouted, hitting Milenniummon again, but it wasn't having much affect as far as I can see.

"Again!" I shouted.

"Shadow-"

"Not so fast!" Milenniummon shouted, pointing both his cannons at Panthemon.

"Cannon Fire!" Milenniummon shot Panthemon at close range, smashing him into the rock wall, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Now, Cannon-"

"Desolation Claw!" A voice shouted, and a black and grey digimon sliced into Mileniummon.

"Why you-"

"I didn't think you'd surface again, Milenniummon." A Ryo said, walking up behind us.

"YOU!"

"That's right! The person who defeated you all those years ago!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Milenniummon shouted, leaping at Ryo.

"Milenniummon digivolve to ZeedMilenniummon!" (I know he doesn't digivolve into ZeedMilenniummon, but he does in this story for simplicities sake.)

"Guys, the exit is that way! Run while you can!"

"Got it! Thanks Riyo!" I shouted as Panthemon, Raiko carrying Agumon, and I ran down the tunnel he pointed at.

* * *

"Now then." Riyo said, staring at ZeedMilenniummon. "It's about time we settled things."

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to Justimon!"

* * *

"Whew, we made it out okay!" I said, grinning.

"Yeah, but Agumon is in pretty bad shape… I don't think he'll be able to fight for a while." Raiko said.

"Well, at least we got out alive!" I said.

"Now, let's go and find my friends." I said, grinning.

* * *

Mukuro: So, this chapter was pretty interesting, right?

Panthemon: A black panther with black wings and red markings along his body. Rubimons' Ultimate form.

Next Chapter: Jami!


	18. For the Sky is Beautiful

Mukuro: In this chapter, we have Jami learn some humility, and become a better person.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 16: For the Sky is Beautiful

* * *

"Owelmon, it's a good thing we managed to land safely!" Jami said, smiling.

"Yes, it is." Owelmon said.

"I just hope we find Riyo soon… we'll need his help…" Jami said, looking down.

Suddenly, Owelmon flew up in the air and towards a clump of trees in this grassy wasteland.

"Owelmon, where are you going?! Come back!" Jami shouted, running after her digimon.

When Jami arrived, she looked up at the girl sitting in the nestle of a tree, playing an antique wooden flute, with Owelmon and another bird digimon next to her.

"Hi…" The girl said, shyly, looking down.

When she looked down, Jami got a good view of her. She was about their age, and she had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with bangs hanging loosely in front of her face. She was dressed in a mint green jacket and a forest green skirt, and she had a light green band connected to her jacket sleeve.

"Hi."

"I'm Lauren…"

"Jami."

"Nice to meet you, Jami… did you come to hear my song?"

"No, I came to find my partner."

"Ah, so this is your partner." Lauren said, patting Owelmon's head, smiling a little.

"I wondered what he was doing here. I've never seen him before. But, it makes sense that he would come, seeing as he's a bird."

"What do you mean?"

"Other digimon call me a wind charmer, because the song I play with my flute draws bird digimon to me. This here is my friend, Gulmon."

"So, you're a digidestined to?"

"No… I don't have a digivice…"

"I see…" Jami said. She realized how bad it must feel to have a digimon friend but not a partner.

"Well, I need to go meet up with Riyo and the others." Jami said, turning around.

"Do you mind if I… go with you?" Lauren asked.

"No, not really."

And so, the four of them left on their journey out of the forest.

* * *

"Aw, man…" Jami muttered, staring up at the large rock wall in front of us.

"Let's get this over with." Jami said, holding up her digivice.

"Owelmon digivolve to-"

"There's no need for that." Lauren said, smiling. She then began to pay her flute, and a bird digimon flew down to them.

"Birdramon, can you please carry us over that cliff?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Of course." And so, the large orange bird carried them up over the cliff and dropped us off at the rock ledge.

"Thanks Birdramon! See you again!" Lauren said, smiling slightly.

"No one leaves my forest alive…" A voice said, and suddenly a vine shot out of the forest and pulled Lauren back towards the forest.

"Owelmon, go!"

"Owelmon digivolve to Noctowelmon!" And then, Owelmon grew larger and golden armor appeared on his body.

"Wing slash!" Noctowelmon shouted, a silver energy appearing around his wing as he flew down and cut the vine clean through.

"Who dares?!" The voice shouted.

"Owelmon, catch Lauren before she-" Before Jami even finished the sentence, Owelmon flew down and grabbed on to Lauren, but, Lauren being a human, he couldn't break her fall much.

"It's okay, I've got you." Birdramon said, catching the two of them.

"No!" The voice shouted. "Spiral Flower!" Several sunflower shaped projectiles came flying at Birdramon, but luckily he was prepared for them.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shot out a bunch of fireballs from his wings, and incinerated the sunflowers almost instantly. Then, Birdramon flew up to the safety of the rocky outcropping, and dropped Lauren off with Jami.

"I will not allow you to take her!" The voice shouted, and suddenly the forest started moving until all the trees grew together, revealing a huge Blossomon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted, shooting more fireballs at the enormous Blossomon, but when they connected they barely did anything.

"Thorn Whip!" Blossomon shouted, shooting one of her thorny vies out and smashed Birdramon with it, slamming him into the ground, making him unable to fight anymore.

"Why did you do that?!" Jami shouted.

"I need… to protect the forest…" Was all Blossomon said.

"Fine." Jami said, holding out her digivice.

"Noctowelmon digivolve to Ventemon!" Then, Noctowelmon's armor disappeared, and he grew larger and larger until he turned into a large white bird.

"Cyclone Slash!" Ventemon shouted, shooting out a large wave of wind, cutting through some of Blossomons tentacles, causing her to fall down slightly. Unfortunately, she regained herself and pulled herself back up.

"I will not allow you to take away that human!" Blossomon shouted.

"Cyclone Wing!" Ventemon shouted, sending another wave at Blossomon, this one directly connecting with her face, causing her to fall to the ground and de-digivolve to Floramon.

* * *

"What did you mean by protecting the forest?" Jami asked Floramon when she regained consciousness, now back on the ground in the forest.

"I meant that Lauren, when she started coming around this forest, she began attracting bird digimon with her. This forest became so lively for the first time, and I will do anything to keep it from going back to the way it was." Floramon said.

"I see… so you thought I was taking her away and the bird digimon would go with her." Jami said, looking down.

"Yes, I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly like that." Lauren said, smiling.

_Lauren… she's so happy and friendly with digimon, even though she's not a digiestined… and I am a digidestined, and I treat my partner like a servent…_

"You're right, I'm sorry, I need to be a better person!" Jami said, frowning.

"Just be nice to your friends!" Lauren said, smiling.

"Okay, I will!" Jami said, running out of the forest.

"You really are nice, Lauren." Floramon said.

"_Yes, you are." _A voice said.

"Who are you?!" Lauren asked, looking up.

"_I am called a diginome. And you have been deemed to possess a digivice." _The diginome said, dropping off a mint green and white striped digivice.

"So, I have a partner now?"

"_Two. Floramon and Gulmon." _The diginome said.

"Two?!"

"_Yes, you're destined to have two. Good luck, and start training for the final conflict."_ The diginome said, disappearing.

"So now, I can help them…" Lauren said, looking down at her digivice.

* * *

Mukuro: So, a new friend joins the group, though is travelling separately.

Lauren: 5'2" Has dark brown hair, and wears green clothes and has a flute case and green eyes.

Gulmon: Looks like a white seagull with green eyes and green markings on its wings.

Mukuro: Only two next until the battle! Kai is next!


	19. Teamwork!

Mukuro: Okay, I know I said that character submission was closed, but one person, Grey vs Ale, submitted a character over 50 reviews long, so I just don't have the heart to discourage him. Although I do have one request. Whoever this person is, I would like him to submit the character in the guide I requested.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 17: Teamwork!

* * *

"Hey, who are you?" Kai asked.

"My name is Leo. Are you one of Mukuramon's agents?!" Leo shouted.

"Mukuramon?! Of course not! We're fighting him!" Kai shouted.

"So, how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I'm a digidestined!" Kai said, holding out his digivice.

"So, your digivice… is just like mine…" Leo said, pulling out his black and orange striped digivice.

"Wait, so if we are on the same side, then we should look for Mukuramon together." Leo said.

"Sorry, I can't." Kai said.

"But don't you want to defeat Mukuramon?" Leo asked.

"Of course! But we still have something we need to do!" Kai shouted.

"What's that?"

"We have to find allies and become stronger!" Kai said.

"Well, I guess that I'll have to accompany you." Leo said, grinning.

"Fine, but remember, I know where we're going, so I get to lead." Kai said, walking past the rock Leo was sitting on.

"Sure."

* * *

"Kai, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Leo asked.

"Of course! Why would you say that?"

"Because we've passed that same rock ten times already." Leo said, pointing to the rock he was sitting on earlier.

"No, these rocks all look the same."

"Yeah, but not all of them have a smiley face drawn on the side with magic marker." Coronamon said, grinning.

"Good point…"

"Sigh… Well, I might as well get you to wherever it is you're going." Leo said, smiling.

"Good. Let's go!" Kai said, walking forward.

"Hey. **I'm** leading you to where you want to go." Leo said, grabbing Kai's shoulder.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"So, where are we going?" Leo asked.

"We're going to meet up with my friends on Thunder Ridge." Kai said.

"Oh, well Thunder Ridge is just across that canyon." Leo said, grinning.

"Oh, just across that- A CANYON?!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard." Coronamon said, grinning.

"Ready, Coronamon?" Leo said, taking off his jacket.

"You bet!"

"Coronamon, digivolve to Firamon!" Coronamon shouted, turning into a winged lion.

"Okay, Kai, Veemon, get on!" Leo said, grinning.

"Okay." Little did he know, it would be a huge mistake.

"Okay, fly over the canyon!" Leo said, grinning.

"You got it!"

"Now, Fire Tackle!" Leo shouted, Firamon shooting straight down towards the bottom of the canyon.

"Now, pull up!" Firamon pulled up out of the canyon, his legs just barely missing the ground.

"Excellent! You made it!" And so, Firamon landed on the cliff edge on the other side.

"Okay, now we just have to get across the desert, and we'll be there!" Leo said.

'This kid is insane!' Kai thought.

"Now… you will be unable to advance…" A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Leo shouted, looking around.

"I am the Guardian of the Sand, Callismon!" Suddenly, an enormous bear appeared out of the sand with a gun attached to his arm.

"Firamon!"

"Right! Firamon digivolve to Flaremon!" Suddenly, Firamon stood up and became more human shaped.

"Crimson Beast King Wave!" Flaremon shouted, shooting a blast of energy in the shape of a lion head at Callismon, knocking him down. Unfortunately, it did almost nothing, as Callismon stood up again, unhurt.

"Deep Forest!" Callismon shouted, slamming his hand on the ground, creating an enormous earthquake that struck down Flaremon, causing him to turn back into Coronamon.

"Coronamon, it looks like we'll have to biomerge to beat him…"

_Biomerge? _Kai thought.

"Sorry, I'm too weak… I only have enough energy to turn into Flaremon, and even then…"

"Fine, I'll help!" Kai shouted.

"Veemon, matrix digivolve to AeroVeedramon!" Once again, Veemon turned into his ultimate form, a winged Veedramon.

"Magnum Crusher!" Veedramon shouted, slamming his energy-charged fist into Callismons' head, effectively stunning him. Unfortunately, he recovered right away.

"That one did sting a bit, but you're still not good enough!" Callismon shouted.

"Not by myself, at least. But if the two of us work together, we can beat you!" AeroVeedramon shouted.

"Yeah, that's right!" Coronamon shouted.

"Coronamon, matrix digivolve to Flaremon!" Coronamon shouted, turning back into Flaremon.

"Crimson Beast King Wave!" Flaremon shouted, shooting the lion head out of his hand, right past AeroVeedramon.

"Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon shouted, slamming his energy-charged fist into the attack, boosting his attack power.

"Blazing Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon shouted, slamming his blazing fist into Callismons' stomach, knocking him back a few feet into the ground, deleting him instantly.

* * *

"Wow, that was some great teamwork!" Leo said, grinning.

"Yeah, it was!" Kai said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but this is where I have to leave…" Leomon said.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Kai asked.

"I still have to find Mukuramons' base, or this journey will mean nothing." Leo said. "I wish I could travel with you guys some more, but I have to go… sorry…" He said, walking off into the distance.

"I see… it couldn't be helped…" Kai said.

"Now, what should we do? It's getting late…" Kai said.

Suddenly, a majestic white bird flew off from a nearby forest, with a very familiar rider.

"Jami, it's me, Kai!" Kai shouted, running of after the bird.

"And there he goes again…" Veemon said, smiling.

* * *

The motorcycle skidded to a halt, with its' black clothed rider getting off.

He then leaned down, smelled some of the sand, and grinned.

"Well, Kai, it seems like you're here after all!" He then stood up, got on his motorcycle again, and rode off.

* * *

Mukuro: So, Ryuo makes a return! Or does he? i.e. Kai's horrible sense of direction, as you have witnessed, is one of the recurring gags in my story. Now, we only have one more character left, and that's Li!


	20. Cold as Ice

Mukuro: I am currently writing in my temporary hotel residence in Los Angeles, California. (Like you care) I am writing to say this will be the last chapter for a week or two until I get into a better area. Now, for the real A/N! Okay, this is the last build-up chapter, next chapter will be the actual fight! Maybe…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 18: Colder than Ice

* * *

"So, you did survive, Zakuya." Li said.

"That I did."

"I can see your people skills didn't improve that much." Betamon said.

"Quiet, amphibian." Talamon said.

"Hey, Zakuya, you're pretty strong. Do you think you could help us fight Mukuramon.

"Listen, Li. I'll take you to wherever it is you're going, but I refuse to group with you weaklings."

"Hey, we're not weak!"

"Oh, really?" Zakuya asked.

"Yeah, we're not!" Betamon said.

"I think that no matter what you claim, there's no way you herbivores could ever beat me." Zakuya said, grinning.

"Oh, really?!" Betamon shouted.

"Needle Squall!" A voice shouted from the water. Suddenly, a mass of quills shot out from the ocean, striking the ground.

"An enemy?!" Li shouted.

"I am Pukumon!" A gritty voice shouted from the water, as a spiky shape emerged from the water.

"Hmph. You pathetic herbivore." Zakuya said, smirking.

"Talamon digivolve to ZeroTalamon!" Talamon shouted, growing larger and standing on its' hind legs, growing armor.

"Now, get him." Zakuya said.

"Crystal Shower!" ZeroTalamon shouted, blasting a large amount of ice crystals from its mouth at the dark figure in the water. Unfortunately, these ice crystals were repelled by another squall of needles.

"Hm, that's interesting." Zakuya said, looking slightly confused.

"Needle Squall!" Pukumon shouted again, firing a mass of needles at ZeroTalamon.

"Betamon matrix digivolve to MegaSeadramon!" Betamon shouted, turning into a larger sea serpent with a blade on its head.

"Mega Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon shouted, shooting a blast of ice at the dark shape, freezing a large portion of the water.

"Hey, that's…" Zakuya started before turning to ZeroTalamon

"Hey, jump on to that chunk of ice!" Zakuya shouted.

"Okay, why?" ZeroTalamon said, complying.

"Why did you miss?" Zakuya asked, turning towards Li.

"Because, it's all part of my strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Yeah. Back in our world I am considered a genius at battle strategy. ZeroTalamon has enough brute strength to beat this guy, but he's not using strategy. MegaSeadramon has enough strategy, but he needs a lot more strength."

"So, what you're saying is that we combine our strengths together to make up for our insufficiencies." Zakuya said.

"Exactly!"

"Okay then, strategist, what do you propose we do next?"

"Well, first we have MegaSeadramon go out into the air above ZeroTalamon." Li said, as MegaSeadramon complied.

"Next, we'll use a similar attack. Use the one you did before." Li said.

"Crystal Shower!" ZeroTalamon shouted, shooting a bunch of ice crystals into the air.

"Ice Storm!" MegaSeadramon shouted, summoning a storm cloud that rained ice needles.

When the two projectile attacks hit, the water started getting rougher and rougher, until eventually they could see a shape starting to emerge.

"Now, ZeroTalamon, blow that guy out of the water!" Zakuya shouted.

"MegaSeadramon, freeze the water he lands on!" Li shouted.

"Damn digidestined…" The revealed Pukumon growled.

"I'll just have to resort to physical strength!" Pukumon shouted, sliding across the ice towards ZeroTalamon, fist at the ready.

"Zakuya, de-digivolve ZeroTalamon to FrozenTalamon!" Li shouted.

"But I'll be defenseless!" Zakuya said.

"MegaSeadramon and I will protect you! Just do it!"

"Fine…"

"ZeroTalamon de-digivolve to FrozenTalamon!"

"Sorry, Pukumon, but I'm not letting you through!" MegaSeadramon shouted, blocking Pukumons' fist with his head.

"Now, I know just the attack to use, so use it!" Li shouted.

"What do you mea-oh!"

"Frozen Calamity!" FrozenTalamon shouted, shooting up pillars of ice from the iceberg, blocking in Pukumon and MegaSeadramon.

"MegaSeadramon, fly up through the crack in the ceiling!" Li shouted as MegaSeadramon flew into the air.

"FrozenTalamon, get back onto dry land!" Zakuya shouted, as FrozenTalamon jumped back onto the beach.

"MegaSeadramon, use your ultimate attack!" Li shouted.

"Lightning Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted, blasting a bolt of electricity from its horn. Said electricity hit the ice pillars head on, acting as a lightning rod, drawing the electricity into the iceberg, and then the ocean, instantly deleting Pukumon.

"You see, Zakuya? Teamwork is good!"

"You know, Li?" Zakuya said, laughing. "You're not that bad of guy, once I got to know you."

"Thanks… I think…" Li said.

* * *

"Hey, Zakuya…" Li said while they were walking.

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so anti-social?"

"Well, Li, it has to do with my mother."

"What about her?"

"Well, my birth father died when I was just a baby, so I never knew him. My mother decided to get married a few years later, and all of a sudden a man I barely knew was living in the same house as I was."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, my mom caught a major disease. She fell ill more and more, and she was too weak to leave the house. My step-father and I tried to save her, but it wasn't enough."

"So she died?"

"Yes, in the dead of winter. She passed on, and ever since then my step-father has entered a state of depression he won't come out of."

"So…"

"So I was basically on my own. I cared not for that man… and one day, while I was out, I fell into the digital world and met Talamon."

"I see… I don't… know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, Li. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll do everything in your power… to save the digital world."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I must take my leave." He said.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, I need to gather up some reinforcements. But don't worry, I'll be there for the big battle!" He shouted, running off with Talamon right behind him.

* * *

Mukuro: While writing this chapter, I decided to put off the battle for another chapter. Partly because I'm a evil, cruel, vicious human being, and partly because I'm going to write about how the parents/families feel about this. Also, try and guess who are special guest from season three will be! Also, I'm sorry if this wasn't a good background for Zakuya, ZakuyaTheTamer, but it seems like it fits.


	21. Those Left Behind, Part 1

Mukuro: I'm evil. I know. You're probably wondering why I'm writing right now. I am currently at the LA airport, and due to plane delay I have decided to upload a story before I head for Sacramento. So, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 19: Those Left Behind Part 1

* * *

It was pouring rain. Yet, during all this, a lone man walked up to a house and rang the doorbell as the rain fell on his head.

"Ah, you're the man who called to tell us the whereabouts of our Li, aren't you?" Mrs. Zhao said, opening the door to Jarrod.

"Yes, Mrs. Zhao. I would also like to speak to your husband. Is he at home?" Jarrod asked, setting down his coat.

"Yes, he is. Dear, can you come down for a second? The man with whereabouts of our little Li is here!" Mrs. Zhao shouted up the staircase.

"I'll be right down!" A voice shouted.

"Mr. Kimmomiya, would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs. Zhao asked.

"No, thank you." He said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"So, Mr. Kimmomiya, what do you have on the whereabouts of our Li?" Mr. Zhao asked, walking down the stairs.

* * *

"So, that's the situation, Mr. Zhao, Mrs. Zhao. Your son has been taken to the digital world." Jarrod said, grimly.

"I see… so it seems that our son has had his share of bad luck." Mrs. Zhao said, looking down, starting to cry.

"Dear… he's 12 years old. And he's got Kai and Riyo with him. He'll be fine."

"Maybe… but he's not the strongest boy around…" Mrs. Zhao said, rubbing her eyes.

"But according to my information network, he's very intelligent." Jarrod said.

"True, but intelligence won't help him right now…" Mr. Zhao said.

"Either way, we're currently working on a way to draw them out of there, but we'll need your full cooperation." Jarrod said.

"How long will it take?" Mr. Zhao asked.

"Two or three weeks, I'd presume."

"Is there any danger to Li or his friends?!" Mrs. Zhao almost shouted.

"Ma'am, there's always danger. But this has a 95% success rate."

After pausing for what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Zhao finally spoke up.

"Fine then. You have our full cooperation."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

After leaving the Zhao's, Jarrod headed for the Kyoya residence. But before he got there, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jarrod Kimmomiya. Please, make this quick. I've got urgent business to attend to."

"Hello, Jarrod." A cold voice said.

"That voice-! You're-!"

"That's right, Jarrod. You thought I was gone, didn't you? That I was finally out of your hair?" The voice said.

"What do you want with me?!" Jarrod shouted.

"I came to tell you that what you're doing is pointless. Just like before. Only last time, it wasn't your fault. You didn't like the digimon project, so you quit. But, your wife stayed on it, and when the incident 9 years ago occurred, you realized what had happened. When your wife died, your genius mind couldn't stand stagnation. It needed a challenge. So once more, you decided to play god. And so, more children have been involved then last time."

"Shut up you-"

"I can help you, Jarrod. I can provide you with names and addresses of the parents of the kids who live in the digital world. All you need to do is open me one last time, Jarrod, and you'll be able to atone for your sins. But can you risk it?"

"What?!"

"I have to take my leave now, Jarrod. The voice recording is almost out… but remember… I'm always watching… always watching… always… watching…" And the phone went dead.

"Hello, Mr. Kyoya?" Jarrod asked, arriving at the Kyoya household.

"Yes, that's me." The large man said, smiling a wide grin.

"I'm here on behalf of your son."

"What about him? Did something happen to him while he was missing?" Mr. Kyoya asked.

"Well, you could say that."

* * *

"I see, so my son is in some artificial world, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long, long time!" He said, bursting out into laughter.

"Mr. Kyoya, I'm not laughing."

"No, you're not, are you…"

"Mr. Kyoya, I also need to speak with your wife. Is she home?"

"No, sorry. She got lost. It happens all the time. I'm just glad my son has a good sense of direction, or I'd die."

"Mr. Kyoya, I need your approval in order to attempt to bring your son back in a few weeks." Jarrod said.

"Bring him back?! If you do that' I'd be eternally grateful!" Mr. Kyoya said.

"It's alright. I just need yours and your wife's approval."

"Well, we both want the same thing. Bring him back."

"Yes, sir." Jarrod said, leaving.

"One more house on the list…" Jarrod muttered, walking towards the two story building ahead of him.

"Hello?" The woman asked, looking out the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Takenori?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to you about your son."

"What about him?" She asked, rubbing her eye a little.

"It's about where he went."

"You don't have to tell me, Mr. Kimmomiya. I know all about it.

"You do?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Yes… It's the same as what happened 9 years ago, right?" Mrs. Takenori said, looking up.

"But how did you-"

"My husband… had realized what was going on. He was one of the people who worked on the digimon project. For the safety of our child we had Riyo's memories wiped, but not mine. And then… that day… it swallowed him."

"By 'it' you mean the digital world?"

"Yes. He was dragged into that world 9 years ago. I tried to keep Riyo away from it… but he's just like his father… and now… he's been sucked in to…" She said, starting to cry.

"I see…" And he really could. He had experienced the same thing this woman had, and now due to his stupidity he had hurt her even more.

He left without a word. He knew he had her approval.

* * *

"As much as I hate to say it…" He muttered, walking into the building that was the remains of Hypnos.

"…We need his help."

He walked into the control room.

"Listen. It goes against my better judgement to say this, but…" He said, walking up next to his partner.

"Open up file 'Yamaki'"

* * *

Mukuro: So, what does all this mean? With plot twists left dangling in a cliffhanger like fashion, we complete the first half of the story about the families. And, as most of you have probably realized, this is a sequel of sorts to digimon season three.


	22. Those Left Behind, Part 2

Mukuro: Okay, here's the second part!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 20: Those Left Behind Part 2

* * *

"File Yamaki? What's that?" The man asked.

"Mitsuo Yamaki was the founder and head of Hypnos. He was a major asset in the battle against the D-Reaper 9 years ago. 2 years ago he was alleged to have died in a car accident, and his body was buried."

"So?"

"So, while his body was buried, his mind lived on. With Hypnos' top technology, we managed to physically transfer his mind into a computer program. Right now his mind remains dormant, in a comatose state. But upon opening the file marked Yamaki he will awaken and be reborn."

"But why-"

"If we're going to have any chance at saving those kids we're going to need his help. Now don't ask questions, just do what I said."

"Yes, sir."

"Processing information data. Welcome back, Mitsuo Yamaki." The computer said. Suddenly, a head appeared on the screen, belonging to one Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Well, Jarrod. It seems I was right. You didn't have any choice other than to activate my program and bring me back into this world.

"Unfortunately, you're right. I need to know this information now."

"Get me out of here."

"I thought that for you, being a computer program would be like a dream come true." Jarrod said.

"I already gave you my request."

"Fine. I guess I don't have any choice he said, pressing the intercom button."

"Please, bring in that project." Jarrod said into the microphone.

Then, two women brought in what looked like a dead body. In actuality, though, it was a robotic body with a suit and blonde hair.

"Okay, Yamaki. We will proceed to upload your consciousness into the robot." Jarrod said, plugging a cable into the top of the robots' head.

"Upload complete." The computer said as the robot sat up.

"So, how do you feel, Yamaki?"

"Well… this body… feels weird..." Yamaki said, moving around in his new body.

"Yeah, it will for a while but you'll get used to it." Jarrod said.

"Jarrod."

"What?"

"Can you get me a pair of sun glasses?"

"Okay, sure."

* * *

"So, this is a list of all the kids in the digital world. You now should find the locations of their parents or guardians." Yamaki said, writing up a sheet of paper.

"So, it seems that the closest place would be the house of the kid named Leo." Jarrod said, walking out the building.

* * *

"Ah, it should be around here somewhere… ah, right here!" He said, looking up at the house.

"Hello, who are you?" A girl, around 10 asked.

"Hi, my name is Jarrod. I have some business I wish to discuss with your parents. Are they home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." The girl said.

"Yes, what is it?" A man asked, walking out.

"I'm here on behalf of your son, Leo?"

"What about him?"

"I have a plan to bring him back to this world."

"MJ, go to bed." The man said.

"But dad…"

"Now."

"Fine."

* * *

"So, as you can see, it's a pretty bad situation." Jarrod said, sitting in one of the easy chairs in the house.

"Yes, and it's all Coronamons' fault, too. I knew we shouldn't have let Leo keep him!"

"Dear, it's not his fault, it's that bad digimon, Mukuramon."

"Well, anyway, I need your approval to bring him back."

"By all means, get him back! And you do, tell him he's grounded for life!" Leo's father shouted.

"I think I'll let myself out." Jarrod said.

"So, the next nearest house is Raiji's, but I should probably wait until tomorrow. It is getting late." Jarrod said, walking away.

* * *

The Next Day

"So, you two are Raiji's parents?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes… we are…" Raiji's mom said, sniffling.

"I can't believe he's been away from home this long…" Raiji's dad said.

"Listen, I need to tell you why."

* * *

"So, he's in the digital world?" Raiji's mom said, crying a little.

"Yes, but he's not alone. He has plenty of people to keep him safe." Raiji's dad said, trying to cheer her up.

"I need your approval to bring him back. Can I have it?"

"Sure, of course! Just bring my son back!" Raiji's mom shouted, sobbing.

"Okay, ma'am." Jarrod said, walking out.

"So, the next place on the list is the Telrric house? Strange… must have been adopted…" Jarrod muttered, walking away.

* * *

"Hmph… without Ren here, school's so boring…" Lavi muttered, blatantly playing with his phone.

"Crap, out of juice." He muttered, walking out the door.

"Wait, Mr. Telrric! You can't leave in the middle of class!" The teacher shouted. But Lavi didn't say a word.

"Boy, I wish Ren was still here…" Lavi muttered, walking around.

"So, I've found you, Lavi Telrric." Jarrod said, causing Lavi to turn around.

"Mr. Telrric, I have reason to believe that Ren Shimura lives with your family?" Jarrod asked, walking up to Lavi.

"Not anymore." Lavi said.

"Yes, I know he's missing. But I need to tell you why!" Jarrod said.

"Fine, mister. Talk."

* * *

"I see… so, Ren's a digidestined, huh? Interesting…" Lavi said, smirking.

"I need to get your parents approval. May I speak with them?" Jarrod asked.

"No, my approval is the only one you'd need. My parents don't give a rat's ass about him." Lavi said.

"So, may I have your approval?"

"Leave me alone, and sure." Lavi said, walking away.

"So, the next house on the list is the Manko household? Okay…" Jarrod said, walking towards the house on the crudely drawn map.

* * *

"Well… I didn't expect it to be so big…" Jarrod said, looking up.

"Hello, who's there?" A voice asked.

"my name is Jarrod Kimmomiya, and I'm here about Ari Manko."

"Oh, come in!" The voice said, opening the door to the house.

"So, as I was saying, I'm here about Ari Manko." Jarrod said.

"I heard."

"And I'm assuming you're her mother?"

"Right again."

"Well, let me tell you the truth." Jarrod said.

* * *

"Wait, so she didn't just run away?"

"No."

"I see… well, Mr. Kimmomiya, do everything possible in your power to bring her back."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Manko."

"Good."

"Okay, the next house on the list is Lauren Psotlem, so I should head there next…" Jarrod said, walking towards the next house on the list.

"Hello, is this the Psotlem house?" Jarrod asked when he arrived at the house.

"Yeah, this is." The man in his twenties at the door said, scowling.

"I'm here about Lauren?"

"Oh, her? She's missing."

"You don't seem too worried."

"I guess I'm just past worrying. She's been gone for a while, now."

"Well, would you like me to explain where she went?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I see… so she went to the digital world, huh…" The man said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yes, and may I ask what your relationship with her is?" Jarrod said.

"I'm Jacques her brother and guardian."

"I see, so, if you're her guardian, then I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

"I need your approval to bring her back." Jarrod said.

"Fine. It was her leaving that got me on this bad habit anyway." Jacques said, putting his cigarette out on the table.

"I'll be leaving you then." Jarrod said, walking out.

"So, the next house is in… HOKAIDO?!" Jarrod shouted.

"Sigh… this will take a while…" Jarrod muttered, going on the train to Hokaido.

* * *

"Hello, is anyone home?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes…" A voice said, and a man with grey-brown hair stepped out.

"Are you Mr. Tosen?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes… come in…" The man said, opening the door, leading Jarrod into the house.

"This place… is so depressing…" Jarrod said, looking around the house.

"It is… isn't it…?" Mr. Tosen said, sighing.

"Well, I need to explain something to you." Jarrod said.

"I see… so Zakuya is in the digital world…" Mr. Tosen said.

"Yes. I need to get your approval to bring him back."

"Please… do it… I still have something to talk to him about." Mr. Tosen said.

"Okay, I will." Jarrod said, leaving.

* * *

"What took you so long, Jarrod?" Yamaki asked.

"Don't ask…" Jarrod muttered, sitting down.

"So, what do we do now?" Yamaki asked.

"Now, we are going to upload your consciousness into the digital world." Jarrod said.

"Fine."

* * *

Mukuro: So, what happens next? Read the next chapter to find out!


	23. The Climax Approaches!

Mukuro: Because I'm a twisted, evil human being, I'm going to put off the battle for one more chapter. But don't worry, the group does meet up with Ren this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 21: The Climax Approaches!

* * *

"Hey, Jami, thanks for picking me up." Kai said, grinning.

"Don't thank me, I'd have left you there. It was Ventemon who told me to." Jami said.

"Jami, I thought you were trying to be nicer?" Ventemon said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Kai." Jami said.

"Hey, guys! Pick me up!" A voice shouted.

"Hey, it's Li!" Kai shouted, looking towards the ground.

"Ventemon, land and pick Li up." Jami said.

"Yes, Jami."

"Hey guys, thanks!" Li said, climbing on Ventemons' back.

"Guys, it's getting dark, and Ventemon's running out of energy. Do you guys know of anywhere we can go to set up camp?" Jami asked.

"Yeah, I saw a river a few miles back!" Veemon said.

"Good, let's head there!" Betamon said, grinning.

"Okay, here we are!" Jami said, jumping to the ground.

"Wow, this is a good place to set up camp! Nice job Veemon!" Kai shouted, grinning.

"I know, wasn't it?" Veemon said.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Raiji asked, yawning.

"Not yet…" I muttered.

"Aw, come on Riyo. Let's find a place to camp!" Raiji groaned.

"Fine, we'll find a place to sleep…" I said.

"Really? Where?" Raiji asked.

"How about those rocks over there?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, that looks good." I said, running over there.

* * *

"Hey, Li! I can pee farther than you!" Kai said, grinning.

"Guys! Don't pollute the river! And do your business where I can't see you!" Jami shouted, covering her eyes, blushing madly.

"Sorry, Jami." Li said, pulling up his zipper.

"How dare you show that to a lady?!" Jami shouted, punching Kai into the river.

"Seadramon, go get him before the current sweeps him away…" Li muttered as Betamon digivolved.

"Got him." Seadramon said, flying out of the water.

"Good. Now if you do that again, I'll kill you." Jami said.

"Yes ma'am!" Li and Kai said.

* * *

"Ren, where are you going?" Ari asked.

"We have some guests coming here. I'm going off to greet them." Ren said, walking towards the exit to the cave.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Manko, it's obvious." Marcus said, lighting a cigarette.

"Really? Why?" Ari asked, turning towards Marcus.

"He doesn't want either of us to get injured if we fight in a cave, so he's going out in the open."

"Keep you deluded thoughts to yourself, Marcus." Ren said.

"Whatever you say." Marcus said, putting his cigarette out on the rock ledge and walked out after Ren.

"I still don't get it…" Ari muttered, following them.

* * *

"We should go to sleep now, guys." Jami said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kai said.

"Okay, Owelmon, make sure Kai doesn't do anything bad while I sleep, okay?" Jami asked.

"Sure." Owelmon said.

Next Day

"Okay, guys. Let's head out." Jami said.

"Sorry, but you guys aren't going anywhere." A voice said.

"Who the hell?!" Kai shouted, turning around.

"It's Beelzemon!" Li shouted.

"I've been chasing after you kids for a long time…" Beelzemon said, leveling his Berenjena shotgun at Jami.

"V-headbutt!" Veemon shouted, slamming his head at Beelzemon.

"Pathetic." Beelzemon said, holding out his free hand and grabbed Veemons' head.

"Veemon, you've got to digivolve!" Kai shouted holding out his digivice.

"Veemon digivolve to-"

"Not so fast!" Beelzemon shouted. "Double Impact!" Beelzemon shot Veemon as he was digivolving and knocked him into a tree.

"Seadramon! Go!" Li shouted.

"You to, Ventemon!" Jami shouted.

"How pathetic!" Beelzemon shouted. He shot Seadramon with a bullet, which, shockingly enough, reduced Seadramon to Betamon, knocking him unconscious.

"No, Betamon!" Li shouted, grabbing his digimon.

_Damn, we need help… _Jami thought.

"Hey, Ventemon… I need you to shoot a whirlwind into the sky." Jami said.

"Why?"

"Just… do it…" Jami said.

"Yes, Jami." Ventemon said, shooting a whirlwind up into the air.

"Ha! Where are you aiming, birdie?" Beelzemon shouted, shooting Ventemon with the Brenjena Shotgun, and upon contact Ventemon de-digivolved into Owelmon.

"So, you're the only one left, eh girly?" Beelzemon said, leveling his berenjena gun at Jami's head.

_I… I can't move… Is this… fear? I… am about… to die…_ Were the thoughts racing through Jami's head as she sat there clutching Owelmon with a gun leveled at her head.

* * *

"Hey! Is that a whirlwind?!" Raiji shouted, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah… It's Jami." Riyo said. "Prepare for battle."

* * *

"Why… why can't I fire… why am I shaking?!" Beelzemon shouted, grabbing his arm, trying to fire the gun.

Suddenly, the look in his eyes grew compassionate.

"Terra Force!" A voice shouted, and a ball of energy shot into Beelzemon, knocking him into the river.

"Alright, WarGreymon!" Raiji said, grinning.

"Hey, Jami, you alright?" I asked, jumping off Tigremon.

"Y-yeah… I think so…"

"Damn it…" Beelzemon muttered, climbing out of the river.

"So, you're not finished yet, eh?" WarGreymon said, holding up his arms.

"Terra Force!"

Beelzemon looked a Jami for a second. "Help… me…"

"Riyo!" Jami shouted, turning around to look at me.

"I heard." I said.

"Crimson Flame!" Tigremon shouted, shooting a blast of flame at WarGreymon, knocking him off balance. This caused the energy sphere to completely miss.

"Riyo! Why did you interfere with my shot?!" WarGreymon shouted.

"Just watch." I said.

Jami walked up to Beelzemon. "Why did you spare me? You could have killed me, but you let me live. Why?"

"Help… me…" Was all that Beelzemon said.

"Help you with what?" Jami asked.

"Help… me… escape… Kill… me…"

"Kill you?!"

"Yes… while I still have control…" Beelzemon said.

"What do you mean, control?" Jami asked.

"Don't… you recognize… me?" Beelzemon asked.

"No…"

"It's me… Ryuo…" Beelzemon said.

"Ryuo?!" Everyone minus Raiji shouted.

"Who's Ryuo?" Raiji asked.

"Ryuo, what are you talking about?" Jami asked.

"When I was still… looking for you… I was found by Baihumon, one of Mukuramon's generals. He… fused me with a digimon, an Impmon. When I awoke, I was no longer me. Beelzemon was in control, and he was possessed by Mukuramon. There was nothing I could do. But when you guys… were about to die… I managed to stop him. That Terra Force… snapped me out completely… Now… I need you… to kill me…" Beelzemon said.

"Kill you?!"

"If I die… then Beelzemon will never take control and it'll be easier… please, I'm losing control…"

"I can't let you kill him!" A voice roared.

"Who the heck are you?!" Kai shouted.

"I? I am Baihumon, one of the Four Holy Beasts. Only now… I serve Mukuramon!" Baihumon shouted.

"Fine, I'll take you on!" WarGreymon shouted.

"WarGreymon, you won't have a chance!" Raiji shouted.

"So, Beelzemon, are you back to your senses?" Baihumon asked.

"Yeah… I am…" Beelzemon said, knocking Jami away from him before standing up.

"Then we'd best be going, Beelzemon." Baihumon said, as a portal appeared behind him.

"Hey, girl." Beelzemon said, turning towards Jami.

"What?"

"I don't know what kind of magic you used to knock me out, but you better hope you never see me again. Because when you do, that'll be the last day of your life." Beelzemon said, walking into the portal.

"Ryuo…" Jami said.

"I must say, you did a very good job at stopping him." A voice said.

"Ren!" I said, looking up.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to see if you have what it takes to defeat Mukuramon, Riyo." Ren said.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." I said, pulling out my digivice.

* * *

Mukuro: SO, the battle begins! Who will win? What exactly does this have to do with the plot? Find out next time!


	24. The Climax, Part 1

Mukuro: At long last… the battle against Ren… so, how will it turn out, hm? Read on and find out!

P.S.: Now that I'm back, the publishing schedule will be much more regulated.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 22: The Climax, Part 1

* * *

"Ren!" I said, staring up at him.

"It's been a while, Riyo." Ren said, smiling.

"Ren, are we really going to fight?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to. I need to test you to see if you're strong enough to actually defeat Mukuramon." Ren said.

"Why?"

"I need your help. If you really are the chosen child, then I need you to become stronger. And the only way you can become stronger is if you train in real life conditions."

"So I really can't avoid this battle." I said, pulling out his digivice.

"Yes. You and I… are destined to face each other." Ren said.

"Tigremon digivolve to Panthemon!" Tigremon turned into a panther and leapt at Raikyomon.

"Charge Tackle!" Raikyomon shouted, charging straight at Panthemon.

"Panthemon, dodge!" I shouted, and Panthemon jumped in the air, barely dodging the yellow tackle.

"Raikyomon… turn around…" Ren said, smiling.

Raikyomon turned on its' heels and launched a lightning bolt at the midair Panthemon.

Panthemon!" I shouted. Panthemon was struck dead-on by the lightning bolt, launching it into the rock wall, breaking it down.

"Panthemon!" I shouted, running towards the collapsed rock wall.

* * *

"Interesting… hopefully, those two will destroy each other…" Beelzemon said, grinning.

"Silence, Beelzemon." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Why, master?"

"Because… it's all part of the plan, ahahaha…" Mukuramon said, laughing.

_I really don't get what's going on in his mind… _Beelzemon thought, sighing.

"Anyway, it's about time for our last guest to arrive…" Mukuramon said, grinning.

* * *

"Hey, Saku, I heard you're getting adopted today!" One of the kids at the orphanage said, grinning.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I heard it straight from the owner!" The boy said, grinning.

"Sakura! Come here and meet your new father!" The owner of the orphanage called, coming in.

"Hi." Sakura said.

"Oh, come here and meet him!"

"Oh, fine…" Sakura said, walking out the door.

Sakura was lead to her father, a tall man with blond hair.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm you new father, John Levitan." He said, smiling.

"Hi!" I said.

"Well, Sakura, it's about time we got going, don't you think?" John said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said, smiling.

"Have a good day now!" John said over his shoulder, smiling.

"Well, here we are!" John said, leading Sakura into the house.

"Wow! This house is so big! Is this where I'll be staying?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly." John said, pushing her forward, causing her to fall into a portal to the digital world.

"Hello, master Mukuramon. The last digidestined is in the digital world." John said into his phone.

"Very good! I'll open up a portal for you, Leviamon." The phone said.

"Thank you, master." The man said, walking through a portal.

* * *

"Riyo's doing pretty good, holding his own against a mega level." Jami said.

"Yeah, when I fought a mega level I did it with the help of Zakuya." Li said.

"Hey, that happened to me, too!" Kai said.

"Hey, guys." Ari said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Ari. How's it going?" Jami asked.

"Well, I'm observing the fight right now, so I can't talk." Ari said.

"Well, who has the advantage?" Kai asked.

"Well, Raikyomon is a mega level, but Panthemon is the guardian of flames, meaning he should be more powerful. Ren has had more experience, but Riyo's been in a lot more recent battles. So, at this point, it comes down to their resolution."

"And?"

"I'd say it's about 50-50."

"Well, you're a lot of help." Kai said.

"I will tell you one thing, though. I can't see Ren losing to anyone."

* * *

"Master, may I ask why you are so interested in these humans?" Baihumon asked.

"You can ask, but you can't expect me to answer."

"I see."

"…But, I will. These humans are the key to my conquest." Mukuramon said, smiling.

* * *

"Master Ren… it seems this kid is more powerful than we thought." Raikyomon said.

"I see… we'll have to start fighting more seriously." Ren said.

"Shadow Flame!" Panthemon shouted, blasting black flames at Raikyomon. Unfortunately, Raikyomon reacted at the last second, blasting a wave of lightning, countering the flames.

The sky lit up with fire and lightning, creating blasts of firework like explosions. The two forces danced around, creating blasts of energy, illuminating the skies of the digital world.

"Nice job, Riyo. It's been a long, long time before I was this excited." Ren said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey, answer me this." Ren said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you fighting Mukuramon? Unless you get this right, you will never defeat me." Ren said.

"I want to fight Mukuramon to save my friends… the digimon… everyone!" I shouted.

"Good answer." Ren said, smiling.

"Raikyomon! Go!" Ren said.

"Thunder Wave!" Raikyomon shouted, blasting a wave of lightning at Panthemon, but Panthemon managed to just barely evade it.

"Shadow Claw!" Panthemon shouted, phasing out of existence for a second, then reappearing in front of Raikyomon, and sliced into him with claws covered in dark aura, knocking him to the ground.

"Master Ren, it seems that these two are a far greater force than even I can comprehend. It's time to use that move." Raikyomon said.

"I think you're right, pal. It's time for us to use that move.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sakura thought, looking around the desert area.

"The last thing I remember was being in that big house, and then I fell here… oh, wait, it was him! That jerk! I am definitely going to pound him when I find him!" Sakura shouted, running off in the distance until she came across something unbelievable.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the battle reaches its final stage. I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed by it, but this was about the best I could do. On a side note, this new player is very interesting… find out more in the next chapter!


	25. The Climax, Part 2

Mukuro: So… the battle against Ren reaches its end point. And the winner is…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 22: The Climax, Part 2

* * *

"What's going on?!" Sakura shouted, running towards the fight.

"Poor little bunny…" The Harpymon said, each of them scratching at the Lunamon.

"Hey, get away you monsters!" Sakura shouted, waving the Harpymon away.

"Poor little human! It's time to die!" The leader of the Harpymon shouted, diving at Sakura, clutching the Lunamon.

"Harpymon, please! Go away!" A voice shouted.

"What?" Sakura said, turning around.

"Hello, Sakura!" A voice said.

"Who?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"Hi, you're Sakura, right?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yeah! Who are you?"

"I'm Lauren, and these are my partners Floramon and Gulmon" Lauren said, smiling.

"Partner?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, isn't that your partner?" Lauren asked.

"Actually, I don't have a partner…"

"I see…" Lauren said, smiling sadly. "I remember when I didn't have a partner… and I was helped out…" The look in her eyes suddenly changed.

"Alright! We'll help you find your partner!" Lauren said. Suddenly, a diginome appeared out of the sky.

"_Hello, Sakura." _The diginome said.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"_I came here to give you this." _The diginome said, dropping down a pastel pink digivice before disappearing.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"That's a digivice! That means your partner is around here somewhere!" Lauren said, looking around.

"Um, Lauren?" Sakura asked.

"Your partner should be around here somewhere!" Lauren said, looking around.

"Um, Lauren?"

"Where are you?!" Lauren asked, looking around.

"LAUREN!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes?" Lauren asked.

"Would she count as my partner?" Sakura asked, holding up Lunamon.

"Yeah, I guess." Lauren said.

"So, you're my partner, Lunamon!" Sakura said, holding up Lunamon.

"I guess so." Lunamon said.

"EEEEK!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

"So, Riyo, it's time for me to show you my strongest move." Ren said.

"I wonder if that's really safe." Ari said, pulling everyone behind a rock.

"Probably not." Kai said.

"Thunder Force!" Raikyomon shouted, charging his body full of white lightning.

"Hey… Raikyomon… are you… alright…?" Ren asked, panting.

"Yeah… but this move… is always difficult for me to use…" Raikyomon said, panting.

"Hey, Ren, what's going on?" I asked.

"Go…" Ren said.

Raikyomon charged straight at Panthemon, undodgeably almost at the speed of light.

"Shadow Wave!" Panthemon shouted, blasting out a blast of dark aura out of its body.

When Raikyomon struck the dark aura, it began denting it, creating flashes of black and white energy in the sky.

* * *

"Hey, look at that!" Lauren said, pointing at the colliding white and black energies.

"Wow! Fireworks!" Sakura said, pointing into the air.

"Let's head that way!" Lauren said.

* * *

A deafening explosion wracked throughout the air, blasting both digimon to the ground.

"Rubimon!" I shouted, running over to my de-digivolving digimon.

"Raimon… quick… get… up…" Ren said, before falling unconscious.

"Hey, wake up." I said, pushing against him.

"Wake up Ren!" Jami shouted.

"You guys aren't doing it right." Ari said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jami asked.

"Here, this is how you wake someone up." Ari said, picking Ren up.

"HEY REN! THIS ISN'T NAP TIME! WAKY-WAKY!" Ari shouted, shaking Ren back and forth.

"Huh?" Ren said, blinking a little. "Oh, Ari. Your face is good at waking people up-"

"What was that?" Ari said, smiling.

"Oh, nothing." Ren said.

"So, Ren. Did I meet your expectations?" I asked.

"Hm… I'd have to say, you did incredibly well. You met my expectations perfectly." Ren said, remaining expressionless.

_To be honest, you completely surpassed my expectations._ Ren thought, smiling. He then turned on his heel and picked up Raimon.

"Well Riyo, I hate to fight and run, but right now I can sense that two people are getting in way over there heads." Ren said, walking away.

"Hey, aren't we going to travel together, Ren?" Kai shouted.

"I'll be there for the final fight, and I might help with some other stuff, but right now I really need to get going." Ren said over his shoulder. And he walked away without another word.

* * *

"Hey, the lights stopped!" Sakura said, looking up.

"Well, let's see what's going on!" Lauren said. The two of them began running towards the stream, when suddenly they ran past another person.

"Well, hello there, Sakura." The man said as the two ran past.

"Hey, isn't that…" Sakura said, stopping.

"Isn't that who?" Lauren asked.

"You! You did this!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh? Did I?" John asked.

"You did! I am going to hit you!" Lauren said, punching John.

"Okay, fine, have it your way…" John said, smirking.

When Sakura's fist connected with Johns face, it recoiled back.

"What the hell?!" Sakura shouted, clutching her bleeding hand.

"You foolish girl… you can't hurt me with a weak attack like that." John said, grinning. He then pointed to the side of his face, which was made of pure steel.

"Are you… a digimon?" Lauren asked.

"You could say that…" John said, smiling.

"Can't we just be friends?" Lauren asked, walking up to him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, no." John said, punching her.

"Ow, that hurt…" Lauren said, rubbing her face.

"Ah, I remember you, Lauren. You're that girl from the forest, right?" John said, smiling.

"I also remember… that you… are afraid of snakes." John said, and his body shifted and melded into a snake. Said snake began crawling towards Lauren, hissing.

"Ah! S-snake…" Lauren said, fainting.

"Hey, Lunamon, do you know any killer moves?" Sakura asked.

"Killer moves?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, like ?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I don't know what you said, but I will try an attack." Lunamon said.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon said, charging her antenna with energy, and shot a blast of water towards John.

The water burst on contact, and did next to nothing to him, except knock him away from Lauren.

"So, girl… you really are being an annoyance." John said. Suddenly, the snake began growing and stretching into a humongous giant.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said, looking up.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a lady." A voice said, and the giant turned around to see Ren standing there smirking.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the end of the climax is almost upon us. How will Ren fare against this shapeshifter?

Sakura: 4'7", 12 years old. She knows nothing about digimon, but has a happy personality anyway.


	26. The Climax, Part 3

Mukuro: Yeah! 100+ reviews! More than I expected! Let's see how Ren will fare in this fight after one with Riyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 23: The Climax, Part 3

* * *

"So, Ren, you want to fight me, huh?" The giant sentinel said, possibly smirking.

"Yeah, I have to. I can't just let you fight them." Ren said, holding out his digivice.

"Raimon digivolve to V-Raimon!" Raimon said, turning into a large dog.

"So, that's the best you can do after battling Riyo, huh pal?" Ren asked, sweating.

"Yeah, sorry master."

"I tell you, don't call me master." Ren said, frowning.

"So, do you really think that a champion level can defeat me, a mega?" The sentinel asked.

"I can try." V-Raimon said.

"V-Raimon, let's go!" Ren said.

"Fine, if you want to fight me, then perhaps I should be in a more… appropriate form." The sentinel said, shifting its form into that of a humongous sea-serpent.

"This is my true form… my true, unbeatable form, Leviamon!" Leviamon shouted, roaring.

"Wow, that… was unexpected." Ren said, looking up.

"Wave Cannon!" Leviamon shouted, blasting a wave of water towards V-Raimon.

"Ren… I can't… move…" V-Raimon said, before getting drenched by a wave of water, slamming him into the ground and de-digivolving him back to Raimon.

"I know all about your weakness of water, Ren." Leviamon said.

"Darn… I miscalculated…" Ren muttered.

"Now, Lightning-" Leviamon started, but was suddenly silenced.

"Leviamooon~" A voice said.

"Master Mukuramon!" Leviamon said, looking in the air.

"Now, you know I can't have you defeat little Ren here, so just pull back for now." Mukuramon said.

"But, I can end him now…"

"No. He's too powerful to kill right now. We'll need him later." Mukuramon said, the threat thinly veiled in his voice.

"Fine. I'll let you go for now, but next time I see you, brat, you're dead meat." Leviamon said, transforming into a bird and flying off into the distance.

"That was way too close for comfort." Ren said, sitting down.

"WOW!" Sakura shouted, jumping on top of Ren.

"Wow wow wow! That was so cool how you protected me from that large giant!" Sakura said, her eyes shining brightly.

"No… it was nothing… really…" Ren said, trying to push her off.

"But it was so cool how you used your body to shield me…" Sakura said, blushing.

_This girl might be fantasizing a bit too much_. Ren thought.

"And then when you fought off that dragon with your beautiful steed, it was so romantic…"

_Fantsizing nothing, she's delusional._ Ren thought.

"I wonder if Lauren's okay." Ren said, walking over to where Lauren was lying down and helped her to her feet.

"Oh, thanks." Lauren said, smiling.

"No problem."

"Gasp! It can't be that you two are _like that_, can it?" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at both of them.

"No, we are not _like that_." Ren said, irritation mark appearing.

"Um, maybe I should go…" Lauren said, running off towards the forest.

"Wait, Lauren!" Floramon said, running after her, with Gulmon following the two of them.

"Great, you chased off one of our allies." Ren said,

"Ren, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked.

"Well…"

"It's okay if you're mad at me… I'm an M anyway…" Sakura said, blushing.

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Ren asked.

"Never mind! So, Ren, where are the two of us going?"

"Well, first off we have to meet with a few friends of mine…" Ren muttered. _I am going to look like such an idiot walking back there…_

"So, on to Rens' friends!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"So, Ren, what are you doing back here so soon?" I asked, looking up from the fire.

"Well…" Ren started.

"And who's the kid?" Ari asked.

"I'm Sakura, Rens' girlfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm Ari. Why?" She asked, frowning.

"What sort of relationship do you have with my Ren?" Sakura asked.

"Ren, can I speak with you for a second?" Ari asked.

"Sure."

"Ren, what exactly happened in the HOUR YOU WERE GONE?" Ari asked.

"Nothing! I just kind of… saved her life, that's all." Ren said.

"I see. Sakura, can we talk for a second?" Ari asked, pulling Sakura towards her for a second.

"Sure."

"How exactly do you view Ren as How exactly do you view Ren as our boyfriend?" Ari asked.

"Oh, it's simple. Ren is the handsome prince who comes to rescue the beautiful princess from the dragon, but when the princess asks for his hand, he becomes quiet and withdrawn due to his shyness, but eventually caves in and agrees." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah. No. Ren is quiet for a different reason, one due to how he got here. It has nothing to with shyness, as far as I know."

"Yeah, sure. Just keep your hands off my Ren." Sakura said.

"'Your Ren?'" Li asked. "That's funny. I thought Ren was just Ren! It never occurred to me that someone owned him."

"Yeah, maybe she should get him a collar and take him out for walks!" Kai said, laughing.

"You're just jealous that Ren has a beautiful girlfriend like me." She said, brushing back a lock of brown hair.

"Look, since you guys seem to handle her so well, can I leave now?" Ren asked.

"Wait, Ren! Where are you going?!" Sakura asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me!" Ren said, walking off.

* * *

"Well, that was productive." I said.

"Listen, Sakura?" Ari asked.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to Ari.

"I'll help you out in digivolving your partner, Lunamon, and at the same time I'll tell you some things you need to know if you want to get close to Ren." Ari said, bringing her into the forest.

"I don't think this'll turn out well." Marcus said.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" I asked.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the climax chapters are over. I wasn't sure if I could get away with saying THAT WORD in this story, so I just said M. If anyone knows the real word, YOU KNOW. I'm not sure if I should have made Sakura like that or not, but I just decided to stick with it. And Leviamon is going to remain a mystery. I'm also not sure if I should pair Ren and Sakura together or not. You guys tell me if I should.


	27. The Cast and Crew, Part 2

Mukuro: Hello people! To celebrate 100 reviews, I decided to put another character thingy in.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 24 1/2: The Cast and Crew, Part 2

* * *

Characters:

Riyo Takenori

Age: 12

Digimon: Rubimon

Hair Color: Wavy Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Type of Clothes: White

Unlike most of the leader characters in every season, he doesn't like fighting. He would rather resolve things by talking. He also might have a slight crush on Jami *cough* hint *cough*.

Digivice Color: Red

* * *

Jami Kimmomiya

Age: 12

Digimon: Owelmon

Hair Color: Dark Brown Shoulder-length

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Colored Skirts & Blouses

Has a sweet personality, and doesn't have a lot of ambition, however can be selfish sometimes.

Digivice Color: White

* * *

Kai Kyoya

Age: 12

Digimon: Veemon

Hair Color: Spiky Black

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Casual

Likes fighting people, and is extremely hot headed and arrogant. Also very stupid, but he's still a nice guy. Zero sense of direction.

Digivice Color: Blue

* * *

Li Yang Zhao

Age: 12

Digimon: Betamon

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Green, with Glasses

Type of Clothes: Casual

Doesn't like fighting, but figuring out strategies is the thing he's best at.

Digivice Color: Green

* * *

Ryuo

Age 19

Digimon: He IS Beelzemon

Hair Color: Short Spiky Yellow

Eye Color: Green

Type of Clothes: Leather

Likes fighting, and is good at it. Stays true to his convictions, and wants to be stronger.

Digivice Color: N/A

* * *

Ren

Age: 14

Digimon: Raimon

Hair Color: Black with Yellow Streaks

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Black

Normally very quiet, but likes action and can be very ignorant. Likes to be alone.

Digivice Color: Yellow

* * *

Ari Manko

Age: 15

Digimon: Renamon

Hair Color: Black in a Low Ponytail.

Eye Color: Blue.

Type of Clothes: Black shirt with blue lines, blue jeans, and bracelets.

Aggressive, cold, cynical, smartass.

Digivice Color: Purple

* * *

Marcus

Age: 18

Digimon: Meramon

Hair Color: Spiky Orange

Eye Color: Black

Type of Clothes: Red clothes

Nice, but he has a bad smoking problem.

Digivice Color: Orange

* * *

Zakuya Tosen

Age: 15

Digimon: Talamon

Hair Color: Light Blue

Eye Color: Light Blue

Type of Clothes: Light Blue

Cold and distant, but eventually starts warming up to people.

Digivice Color: Light Blue

* * *

Lori

Age: 16

Digimon: Rotomon

Hair Color: White.

Eye Color: Grey.

Type of Clothes: Grey.

Calculating, naturally friendly, but scheming inside.

Digivice Color: Silver

* * *

Raiji

Age: 7

Digimon: Agumon

Hair Color: Messy brown

Eye Color: Blue

Type of Clothes: bright blue shirt with grey pants

Friendly and outgoing, adventurous.

Digivice Color: Blue and White

* * *

Lauren Psotlem

Age: 12

Digimon: Floramon & Gulmon

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Eye Color: Green.

Type of Clothes: Green

Quiet, nice, caring. Completely sweet.

Digivice Color: Mint Green and White

* * *

Leo

Age: 15

Digimon: Coronamon

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Type of Clothes: Jacket with crest of courage.

Friendly, fun-loving, popular.

Digivice Color: Orange and Black

* * *

Sakura

Age: 12

Digimon: Lunamon

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Green

Type of Clothes: Pink

Delusional girl, always happy and obsessed with Ren.

Digivice Color: Pastel Pink

* * *

Alex (Not Introduced Yet)

Age: 14

Digimon: Fuepmon

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Type of Clothes: Black jacket, blue pants.

Met his digimon through a series of events at six.

Digivice Color: Blue and Black

* * *

Mukuro: And that's all the digidestined! Let's see… 15 in all! Wow, new digidestined record! But is it done? You may never know... Well, farewell until the next chapter!


	28. Training the Child of Light

Mukuro: So, who will end up with Ren in the end? Between pms and reviews, I already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 24: Training the Child of Light

* * *

"So, Ari, what do I need to do to get Ren to like me?" Sakura asked.

"That's not what we're here about. We're here to train you to at least unlock your champion level." Ari said, bonking her on the head.

"Can't we do both?" Sakura asked.

"NO."

"Please, Ms. Ari?"

"'Ms.' Ari?" Ari asked, irritated.

"Well, you are older than me." Sakura said.

"Old?" Ari asked, getting angry.

"Um, well, not old…" Sakura said, disturbed.

"Good, now let's get to work."

* * *

"Are you sure that Ari was the best choice to train Sakura?" Marcus asked

"What do you mean?" Jami asked, taking a bite of her fish.

"Well, Ari is kind of aggressive. She might not be the best role model." Marcus said, smirking.

* * *

"That's not right! You have to focus your energy!" Ari shouted.

"Okay, fine… show me how?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I will. Renamon?" Ari asked, holding out her digivice.

"Of course."

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!" Renamon said, transforming into a large fox with nine tails.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah… sure…" Ari said, facepalming.

"So, just do what I did, okay?" Ari said.

"Okay! Lunamon… digivolve!" Sakura said, holding out her digivice.

…

"Nothing happened!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't understand it… it should have worked…" Ari said, frowning.

"Well, we should probably head back for now." Ari said.

"Ari! Wait for me!" Sakura said, running after her, holding Lunamon.

"Wait, what's that?" Kyubimon asked, jumping in front of Ari.

"Huh? What's what?" Ari asked.

"Twin Scissors!" A voice shouted, and a pair of claws reached out and grabbed onto Kyubimon, lifting her into the air.

"Kyubimon!" Ari shouted, staring up at the Ebidramon that was emerging from the water.

"Run, Ari!" Sakura shouted, grabbing onto Ari and pulling her away from the massive Ebidramon.

"What? But-" Suddenly, Ari's clumsiness dragged her down, and she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ari!" Sakura said, turning around.

"She's in trouble!" Lunamon shouted.

"We've got to do something!" Sakura shouted, turning around.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?! Kai shouted feeling the ground start to shift.

"Never mind that! What's that light?!" Li shouted.

"It has happened…" Rubimon said, jumping atop one of the rocks on the edge of the riverbank.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"The guardian of the moon… has awakened…" Rubimon said looking towards the flash of white light.

* * *

"What the hell are you?!" Ebidramon asked.

"My name is Lekismon!" Lekismon said. "I was formed by the union of the moon armor and Sakura. I am here to protect Ari and Kyubimon from the two of you."

"Good luck!" Ebidramon said, growling.

"I can see you don't believe me." Lekismon said.

"Twin Scissors!" Ebidramon shouted, lunging at Lekismon, who easily leapt above Ebidramon, landing on the ground behind him.

"You missed." Lekismon said picking up Ari.

"Twin Scissors!" Ebidramon shouted, turning around and lunging at Lekismon again. Another dodge.

"Your moves are based solely on brute strength. You never even bother to focus on strategy." Lekismon said, smirking.

"I don't care!" Ebidramon shouted, lunging at Lekismon.

"Fine, you fool." Lekismon said, jumping into the air, dodging Ebidramons attack.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon shouted, leaping high up into the air and then slamming her legs down onto Ebidramons head at full force, slamming him into the ground and deleting him.

"Thank you, Lekismon." Kyubimon said, de-digivolving to Renamon.

"You're welcome." Lekismon said, removing herself from Sakura, turning into Lunamon in the process.

"Wow! That was so cool! I can't believe I can do something like that!" Sakura said, cheering.

"Hey, Ari, since I beat Ebidramon, doesn't that mean I'm stronger than you?" Sakura asked.

"No, Ebidramon caught me by surprise and captured Kyubimon. You were the only one free, so that's why you won." Ari said.

"I see. Then, let's fight! Come on, Lunamon! Let's go again!" Sakura said, holding out her digivice.

…

"Why aren't I transforming?!" Sakura shouted.

"I think I can answer that." I said, walking into the clearing.

"Oh, Riyo. Hey." Ari said.

"Hey. Okay, like I was saying, if Lunamon really is a guardian, then you won't be able to digivolve her unless you have something you want to protect, like you did earlier." I said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like… Ari?" I asked.

"Well, if I wanted to protect my pride by winning, would that count?" Sakura asked.

_Darn, how could she think of that loop hole before me?!_ I thought, slamming my head into a tree trunk.

"So, let's head back to camp." Rubimon said, flying back to where we set up camp.

* * *

"So, how strong is she?" I asked Ari.

"Oh, she beat Ebidramon like he was nothing! She's really strong, so what could she see in Ren?" Ari said.

_And I thought Sakura was weird!_ I thought, sweat dropping.

"Hey, speaking of Ren, I wonder where he is…" I said, looking up at the sky as Sakura fought Kai for the last fish.

* * *

"Heh… I didn't think I would be pushed in a corner like this…" Ren muttered.

"Poor, poor Ren. I know all about your history." Leviamon said, smirking.

"Oh, do you?" Ren asked.

"Yes, and I have to ask, why would you chase me all the way here?" Leviamon asked, looking around the cave, a good distance from where he left.

"You're a threat to my friends, and I have to get you before you hurt them." Ren said.

"Oh, really? Well why don't you tell me why?" Leviamon said, shifting. "Or better yet, why don't you ask yourself?" He said as he finished shifting into an exact copy of Ren.

"What the hell?" Ren said, looking at himself in disbelief.

"You might survive a physical battle with me." Leviamon said, turning into Riyo.

"But can you survive a mental one?" He asked, turning into Ari.

"Your mind, or should I say, our mind, will be shattered after this battle." Leviamon said, turning back into Ren.

"It would be so much better to just succumb to the darkness, Ren." Leviamon said, smirking with Rens face.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how will this mental battle end? Can Ren possibly win? And if he does, what will happen to his mind? Find out in the next chapter!


	29. Memories of Torture

Mukuro: Ren will fight the shape shifter… again… for the second time…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 26: The Memories of Torture

* * *

"What are you doing to me?!" Ren shouted, grasping his head.

"These are just your memories resurfacing, Ren. The memories of the torture and pain your best friend gave you, killing the girl you loved, and you couldn't do a thing. Because you… let me die!" Leviamon shouted, turning into a copy of Lucy.

"Now you're using her appearance?!" Ren shouted.

"Ren, calm down!" Raikyomon shouted.

"Heh… thanks buddy…" Ren said, shaking his head.

"Lightning Wave!" Raikyomon shouted, shooting a wave of lightning at Leviamon.

"Ren! Don't attack me!" Leviamon shouted, mimicking Lucy's voice perfectly.

"Raikyomon, pull up!" Ren shouted, pulling Raikyomon, and the attack, away from Leviamon, crashing harmlessly into the rock wall.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Ren! Someone like you… oughta die!" Leviamon shouted, shifting into a copy of Lavi punched Ren in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ren! It's not real! None of it! He's playing around with your memories!" Raikyomon shouted.

"Yeah… I forgot…" Ren muttered.

"Just keep telling yourself it's not real! Fight him! Don't just succumb to him!" Raikyomon shouted.

"Sorry doggy, but he won't let you attack me!" Leviamon said, transforming back into Lucy.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Leviamon…" Ren said, laughing.

"Thunder Force!" Raikyomon said, charging his body full of white lightning and charging straight into Leviamon, knocking him back through the cave wall and onward, through large amounts of rock until he suddenly hit open air.

Leviamon was launched back into the wall of a colossal dome and fell down to the ground of what looked like a large mechanical ship. On the outside of the ship were countless possessed digimon, slaving away at some sort of diabolical factory.

"What the hell is this?" Ren asked, stepping up to the hole in the rock wall Raikyomon had created.

"It can't be… this… must be Mukuramon's base…" Ren said, looking around until his eyes set on something, or someone, sitting in a thrown over seeing the work. The figure was human shaped, but definitely not human. The digimon(?) had spiky dark blue hair surrounding a grey and brown skinned face, with a black robed body with the same color hue. He turned towards Ren, and he… he… smiled!

The digimon stood up, and turned towards Ren. He smiled knowingly and then chuckled, like Ren being in the base mattered nothing at all. Then came the pressure. He released a pressure so immense that Ren thought he was being choked. Then the digimon turned, waved, and walked back into the dome.

The minute he was gone, Ren collapsed, breathing again.

* * *

"Damn you!" Leviamon shouted, standing up from the ground and transforming into a deformed angel and flew up to where Ren was kneeling.

"I didn't kill you last time you were at my mercy, human, but this time, you die!" Leviamon shouted, charging an amount of energy.

"Hey, you aren't disobeying Master Mukuramons orders, are you?" A voice said from behind Ren.

"Ah, if it isn't Beelzemon, the masters little killing doll." Leviamon said, growling.

"Maybe, but the master specifically told you not to kill any of the digidestined. Luck has to decide if he lives or dies."

"Luck? I don't care about luck. This brat shamed my pride, so now I have to kill him!" Leviamon shouted.

"Well, how about this? Let's shoot those rocks up there, sealing off our base, possibly killing him, along with sealing off our base, and if he lives, we'll go after a friend of his…" Beelzemon said, shooting the ceiling with his guns, causing a large amount of rocks to fall onto Ren.

* * *

"It seems… my luck… managed to keep me alive…" Ren said, clutching his injured leg from the rock fall.

"Ren! Are you okay?!" Raimon asked, running up to Ren.

"Yeah… just… give me a second…" Ren said, pulling out his digivice.

* * *

"Hey, Ari, are you coming?" Kai shouted, climbing onto Ventemons' back.

"Yeah, I just need to find Renamon." Ari said, walking into the woods.

"Hey, Renamon! Are you here?" Ari shouted.

"Yes, I'm here." Renamon said, appearing in front of Ari.

"Okay, good. Let's head back to camp to leave." Ari said.

Beep-beep.

"Oh, wait, I got a message. You go on ahead while I check it out." Ari said, pulling out her digivice.

"Of course, Ari." Renamon said, disappearing.

"Come on… come on… pick up…" Ren muttered, when Ari's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Ren, what do you want? Your signal's bad." Ari asked.

"Extreme violence… I found… Mukuramon's base… I'm sending in the coordinates…" Ren said.

"Huh… wait, Ren, that's in the center of a mountain!" Ari said.

"I know… a danger… it beat me… tell them to be careful …" Ren said.

"Ren, your signal's breaking up! Do you need any help?" Ari asked.

"No… I'm…" Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Ari! Behind you!" He suddenly shouted.

"Wha-AGH!" Ari shouted as tentacles surrounded her, pulling her away from the digivice.

"Ari! ARI!" Ren shouted, before connection cut off.

* * *

"AGGH!" The shout rang through the forest.

"Ari!" Renamon shouted, turning around instantly.

"Was that Ari?!" I shouted, looking towards the forest.

"Ventemon, take us there!" Jami said.

When Ventemon landed on the ground, Renamon was already there, holding up a violet digivice.

"Isn't that Ari's?" Jami asked, picking it up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kai asked.

"She must have been kidnapped!" Li said.

"I wonder…" Marcus said, grabbing up the digivice, looking at the recent messages, and saw a specific longitude and latitude.

"I wonder… is this where she went?" Marcus said, putting the digivice in his pocket.

"Well, anyway, we need to go find her, now!" Jami said.

* * *

"So, what have you brought for me, Leviamon?" Mukuramon asked.

"I brought Ren's friend Ari. I present her to you as a gift, my liege." Leviamon said, turning into a human and bowing.

"Ah, so you're Ari…" Mukuramon said, staring down at the bound and gagged Ari.

"Yes… you will bring them to me… and then my plan will be carried out…"

He then thought for a moment and turned to Leviamon.

"Leviamon, turn into this girl." Mukuramon said.

"Of course." Leviamon said, turning into an exact replica of Ari.

"Go to the digidestined and play them for a while. They need to become much stronger to fulfill my goal."

"Yes, master." Leviamon said, walking out.

* * *

Mukuro: Complicated, isn't it? I'm still unsure of whether or not to make Sakura Rens' love interest, or make it someone else.


	30. For All That is Holy

Mukuro: So, what will happen? Shall the digidestined see the truth? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 27: For All That is Holy

* * *

"Any clue where Ari is?" I asked, looking around from the air.

"No, none…" Renamon said.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do…"

"Don't worry! We'll definitely find her!" Jami said.

"Yeah!" Kai said.

"Kai, you couldn't find your shoes this morning." Sakura said.

"Shut up! Lots of people lose their shoes!" Kai shouted.

"But on their feet?" Sakura asked.

"Well, no…"

"Fool…" Sakura muttered.

"You don't seem that depressed by it." Li said.

"I'm not." Sakura said.

"You're not worried about her?!" Jami shouted.

"No, I'm just not depressed by the fact that she's gone." Sakura said.

"Hey, speaking of being gone, I see someone down there!" Ventemon said.

"It's Ari! I'm sure of it!" Jami said.

"Well, let's pick her up then!" Betamon exclaimed.

"Hey, Ari! What happened to you?!" I asked.

"I… don't know… something… grabbed me… injected me with something… and let me go…" Ari said collapsing.

"Ari! We've got to get her to Takato and the others!" Jami shouted.

"You got it!" Kai shouted, picking Ari up.

"Ventemon, get to the base! Mach speed!" Jami said.

"Yes, ma'am." And within an hour, Ventemon had us there.

* * *

"Takato! We need your help!" I shouted, me and Kai bringing Ari into the base.

"What happened?!" Takato asked.

"I don't know! We need to analyze her, she might have some sort of digital virus injected into her body!" Marcus shouted.

"Okay! We've got to do whatever we can!" Jeri said, walking in.

"Ah, Jeri! Good to see you!" Takato said, looking up.

"Okay, first, let's put her down somewhere safe!" Jeri said, laying her on a hospital cot, letting her rest.

Suddenly, another door burst open.

"Takato, are you here? Have you seen Ryo recently?" Rika asked, running in.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, a few days ago he said he was going to deal with some old business, and he just left. I haven't seen him since!" Rika exclaimed.

"Damn, now we've got two major issues..." Takato muttered. Suddenly, yet another door opened.

"Well, I think I can eliminate one of those issues, Takato." Ryo said, walking in.

"Ryo you idiot!" Rika muttered, banging him on the head. HARD.

"Sorry, wildcat. I must have lost track of time." He said, smiling.

"You idiot…" Rika muttered, whacking him on the head a little lighter.

"So, back to the problem at hand, what are we going to do about Ari?" Jami asked.

"I'm not sure… there must be something wrong with her, but what, that's the question." Marcus said, looking at her shaking body.

"Excuse me for a second, Ari." Marcus said, pulling out a pin and pricking her finger.

"Takato, how fast can you get this DNA sample analyzed?" Marcus asked, putting the drops in a vile and tossing it to Takato.

"I'll have Kenta analyze it immediately! It should take no more than 24 hours!" Takato shouted, running out.

"Now, Ari, what's wrong with you…" Marcus asked, sitting next to her.

"Marcus, what do you think the problem is?" Meramon asked.

"I to would like to know." Renamon asked, walking up.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Veemon shouted, jumping onto Marcus' head.

"No, I could never forget about you, guys." Marcus said, smiling.

"Well," he said, turning back towards Ari, "All we can do is wait for her to wake up."

* * *

"Where am I?" Ren asked, looking up.

"Ah, welcome to the village, Ren." A voice said, with an obvious smile.

"Huh… where am I?" Ren asked, looking up at the digimon tending to his injured leg.

"Hello, Ren. I am Angemon, protector of this village."

"Well, that's nice, but how do you know my name?" Ren asked.

"The other visitor told us." Angemon said, gesturing towards the tent flap.

"Ren! You woke up!" Raimon said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Ren said, rubbing his head.

"Welcome, Ren. May I ask why you, a human, have come to this village?" Angemon asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really know myself." Ren said, smiling.

"I see… but-" Angemon started, but he never had a chance to finish.

"Lord Angemon! The demon child! He is here again!" A digimon shouted, rushing into the tent.

"Please, don't do this!" The child-like digimon said, staring at the uprising digimon.

"You tried to destroy our world once, Lucemon! What makes you think we'll let you do it again?!" One of the digimon shouted.

"But I was possessed by darkness! Surely you can understand that!" Lucemon said, crying.

"I don't care!" Another digimon said, firing an attack on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn, I told them to stop abusing him!" Angemon muttered.

"I can't take this anymore…" Ren muttered, walking outside.

"Listen up, digimon!" Ren shouted, standing in front of Lucemon. "This digimon was under the influence of the power of darkness! It wasn't his fault! You can't go persecuting him just because of what he did while he was possessed by darkness!"

"Yeah? Why not?!" A voice shouted, and the next thing Ren saw was a rock.

* * *

"Ah, Ren. You're awake!" A kind voice said.

"Ugh, I'm really starting to hate waking up on cots…" Ren muttered, sitting up.

"Ren, thank you for standing up for me." Lucemon said, smiling.

"Oh, that? No problem…" Ren muttered.

"Ren, you have got to stay away from rocks for a while." Raimon said, walking up to where he was.

"Hey, where am I, anyway?" Ren asked.

"You are in a place that I was given by Angemon. If he had his way, I'd be staying in the village, but the people won't allow it." Lucemon said, standing up to grab some water.

"Man, being hurt like that for something that wasn't even your fault? Man, you must be mad at them."

"No, I am not mad." Lucemon said, smiling.

"You're not?"

"No, they are just mad because they don't understand the truth. Nobody can blame them for that."

"But still, it would have to drive you insane, to be treated that way!" Ren shouted.

"Maybe, but this is my atonement to god, my father." Lucemon said, smiling.

"God? In the digital world? I don't even believe in God in the real world!" Ren said.

"Real world? What makes your world real, and ours fake?" Lucemon asked, turning to him.

"Well, I meant my world."

"Exactly. Whether we are made of data or skin and bone, our belief of god must be the same. Then, and only then, can we achieve unity between humans and digimon." Lucemon said, smiling.

"Are you serious?! What kind of a god would make an orphan out of me and have my best friend kill the girl I love?!" Ren shouted, grabbing Lucemons' toga. "What sort of a god would do that to me?!"

"I can sense much rage in you, Ren. You are silent like a fox, but you rage greatly inside. You must calm your inner self to match your outer self, and then, and only then, will you understand why God has done this to you." Lucemon said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Take me, for example. Every day, I get mocked, beaten, and jeered at. Yet I still smile through it all, letting everything wash around me with a smile. Open your heart, Ren. Would it hurt so much to see the world through different eyes?" Lucemon asked, smiling.

Ren let go, not sure of what to say.

* * *

Ari awoke in the room, looking around.

"Ah, Ari! You woke up!" Jami said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ari said.

"We're watching you in shifts. Right now, we're the only ones here. Can I get you anything?" Jami asked.

"Yeah, some water would be nice…" Ari said.

"Okay, you got it!" Jami said, smiling.

"On second thought, never mind." Ari said, pushing Jami against the wall.

A few minutes later, Jami emerged from the medical room, smirking.

"Just… you… wait…" Jami said, smiling.

* * *

Mukuro: Hello! Interesting, huh? I bet none of you expected Lucemon to be here! So, Jami is somewhere else, and now Leviamon is using her form! Also, this Leviamon is the same kind as the Leviamon in the Seven Great Demon Lords, but he just received a power boost. A MAJOR power boost.


	31. Deceit and Transformations

Mukuro: So, Leviamon is loose in the base, huh? This will be interesting…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 28: Deceit and Transformations

* * *

"Hm, this form is interesting… I'm just glad I managed to hide her in the closet… now, I just have to complete the mission Mukuramon assigned me…" Leviamon said, walking towards the rec hall.

"This is so boring…" I muttered staring up at the projection of the sky.

"Hey, Riyo, can I ask a favor from youuu?" Leviamon asked, walking in.

"Ok, sure, Jami." I said, looking up.

"Um, can you come here for a second?" Leviamon asked, walking up.

"Okay, sure." I said, standing up.

"Okay, Riyooo. Turn around and get a surprise!" Leviamon said, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Okay…" I said, turning around. The next thing I knew, a sharp blow struck me in the neck.

"Ah, this form is much more appropriate for getting information…" Leviamon said, transforming into Riyo and walking out, but not before hiding Riyo in the closet.

"All digidestined, please report to the war room for a briefing on the mission." The intercom said.

"Well, a mission, you say? This will be more my speed…" Leviamon said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, as we all know, Ari is sick in bed and Jami is looking after her." Marcus said.

"Yeah, so?" Raiji asked.

"Well, according to information, including Ren, we have 5 digidestined missing. Now, we have the longitude and latitude of Mukuramons' base, so we'll need a strike force, meaning we must gather as many people as we possibly can." Marcus said.

"Wait, we have the longitude and latitude of Mukuramons' base?" Leviamon asked.

"Yes, we do Riyo." Marcus said.

"Now, Li, how is that data analyses going?" Marcus asked, turning to Li.

"Well, we should have the data ready in another 15 hours or so." Li said.

"I see. So, the gist of this is to find the other 5 digidestined and convince them to join us." Kai said.

"Exactly. Now, we should first start off with locating their whereabouts through the use of our digivices." Marcus said.

"I have a question." Sakura said, standing up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, back when I first came into this world, I ran into a digimon." Sakura said.

"So? You ran into a digimon." Kai said.

"Well, this digimon wasn't like other digimon. He could transform into anything he wanted, even a human." Sakura said.

"What?!" Was the group's reaction.

"I see… a shape shifter would be a very dangerous weapon. But what exactly are you implying?"

"I'm implying that a shape shifter might have used Ari's body, and be in our base without us knowing it."

"That would be a major problem." Marcus said. "We'd best go see Ari and Jami ourselves and confirm this."

"So, this is where she's staying?" Marcus asked, opening the door.

"Well, it seems she's not here." Marcus said, looking around.

"Hey, guys! I found Jami!" Leviamon said, opening up the closet.

"I see… so it would seem that Ari knocked Jami unconscious and is now loose in the base with her form." Marcus said.

_You're right, Marcus, but it's not her form, it's Riyo's… _Leviamon thought.

* * *

"Men! The demon child is in that building! Due to Angemons' pleas we have not attacked that monster, but no more are we going to allow evil to live in our village! Tonight, we attack!" A digimon shouted.

"I see… they're going to attack tonight…" Lucemon said, smiling.

"How can you smile? They're going to kill you!" Ren said.

"Yes, that may be true, but even if I die, you can continue my work, and try to unite all the digimon together under one banner." Lucemon said, smiling. "Besides, death is not the end, just the beginning… under gods' banner I will be resurrected."

"I see… so, you don't even care if you die…" Ren said, looking down.

"I would like to entrust this book to you, Ren." Lucemon said, giving him an old version of the bible, torn from years of use.

"But how can you entrust your dream to me, someone you barely know?" Ren asked.

"Because I can see… in your heart, you have purity and grace." Lucemon said, smiling.

"I see…" Ren said, looking down.

"Now, I had best head out…" Lucemon said, smiling sadly.

"The demon has left it's sanctuary!" One of the digimon shouted.

"Kill him!" Another shouted, firing an attack off at Lucemon.

"Please, stand down!" Lucemon shouted, crying.

"Kill him!" Another digimon shouted.

"Please, you must stand down! God will forgive you, but please! You must stand down! We are all equals in Gods eyes!" Lucemon shouted.

"Kill the bloody monster!" Another digimon shouted, firing off another attack, knocking Lucemon to the ground.

"Damn it all… this isn't going to work…" Ren thought, walking out.

"Lucemon, we tried it your way, now it's time for crowd control!" Ren said, walking up next to Lucemon.

"It's that thing that is different from other digimon!" A digimon shouted, pointing at Ren.

"Raimon matrix digivolve to Raidomon!" Raimon shouted, turning into a large wolf.

"The creature can transform digimon!" A digimon shouted, pointing at Raidomon.

"Lightning Wave!" Raidomon shouted, shooting a wave of lightning into the air, falling around Ren, moving down towards the other digimon.

"The creature controls the lightning of the heavens!" Another digimon shouted, staring up at the falling lightning.

"It must… be… God!" Angemon shouted, walking up.

"What do you mean?!" The digi-mob shouted.

"These strangers must be Gods! They have come to pass judgment on us for attacking his apostle Lucemon!" Angemon shouted.

"Th-that… is… God…" The digimon said, kneeling.

"Lord… forgive us… we have sinned…" The digimon said, bowing in repentence.

"It seems, Lucemon, that the digimon finally realize that you are truly the child of God…" Angemon said, bowing.

"Thank you, Angemon. But it is enough to just live here with you." Lucemon said, smiling.

* * *

"Hm, I got a message…" Ren said, looking at his digivice.

"So, I'd better go, huh…" Ren said, looking at the message.

"So, Ren, what are we going to do?" Raimon asked.

"We're going to go meet with them." Ren said, smiling.

"But, there is one last thing I have to do…" Ren said, walking over to the cross that hung in Lucemon's house.

* * *

"Hey, Ren? Where are you? I came to thank you for helping me back then!" Lucemon shouted, looking around, before opening the door to the church.

"Please, almighty father, grant me your forgiveness so that I may be purified and my soul cleansed." Ren said, kneeling in front of the cross, eyes closed.

Lucemon stared inside, smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that chapter? How do you think the next one will be? Read to find out!


	32. Leviamon Unmasked!

Mukuro: So, Leviamon is unmasked! But where's the real Ari?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 30: Leviamon Unmasked!

* * *

"So, we made it through the night okay." Marcus said, waking the group up.

"Yeah, I guess we did…" Leviamon said, waking up.

"Okay, guys. We got the DNA sample tested, and it seems that whoever Ari was, she was a digimon." Kenta said, walking into the room.

"So, basically all we have to do is take a DNA sample of everyone, and if one doesn't match, than that's our person." Sakura said.

"Exactly! Let's go find our enemy!" Kai said, running out with Veemon.

"Hey, Kai! You can't leave!" Leviamon shouted, running after him, though actually towards where he hid Riyo.

"Hey, Riyo." Leviamon said, walking up to me, tied and gagged.

"Mph!" I shouted through the gag.

"Do you mind if I borrow a few drops of your blood?" Leviamon asked, pricking my finger and dropping the blood into a finger shaped vile.

He then shifted his hand so that one finger was missing, placed the vile on the missing part, and rearranged it so that it looked like a real finger. He then placed a glove over his hand, patted my head, and left.

"Riyo and Kai, please report to the medical room for blood testing." The intercom said.

"I saw that coming…" Leviamon said, smirking.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Leviamon said, walking up.

"Okay, we've got everyones DNA samples except for the two of you." Marcus said, pricking Kai's finger.

"Okay, that's one, now you, Riyo." Marcus said.

"Sure." Leviamon said, sticking out the finger shaped vile.

"And that's the last of them." Marcus said, putting Riyo's blood into a vile.

"So, how long will it take for the DNA samples to finish getting tested?" Leviamon asked.

"Since it's so many people, and we're just testing for digimon, it should take about an hour." Kenta said, slipping them into the DNA tester.

* * *

One hour later…

"So, we've analyzed the samples, and everyone here is one hundred percent human." Li said.

"That's good." Leviamon said, smiling inwardly.

"Now, the ground rules are that we have to go out in groups of at least two, and if we see anyone by themselves, we are to attack without asking questions." Takato said.

"We are to stay here for as long as possible, and above all, trust no one! Anyone could be the enemy!" Marcus shouted.

"Yeah, you're right." Kai said. "But what if the digimon downloads all the data on our bases file, and brings it to Mukuramon?"

"Yeah, that would be a problem…" Takato said.

"I'll be happy to guard the data, but I'll need some guides." Leviamon said. "Could Ai and Mako help me?"

"Yeah, sure Riyo." Ai said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, right here is the data room!" Mako said, leading Leviamon inside.

"Hypnoses blast…" Leviamon said, freezing Ai and Mako in place, making it impossible for them to move.

"Now, to download some data files~" Leviamon said, opening the webpage.

"Download complete in one hour." The computer said.

"Perfect…" Leviamon said, propping his heals up on the counter.

* * *

"Hey, we've got a visitor!" Henry said, looking at the monitor. "Anyone recognize him?"

"Hey, that's Ren!" Sakura said, practically drooling over the screen.

"Okay, let's go as group to meet him." Marcus said, bringing everyone towards the door.

"REN!!!" Sakura shouted, running out the door to Ren, sitting on top of Raikyomon.

"Raikyomon, run." Ren said.

"Running." Raikyomon said, turning and running away.

"Ren, wait!" Marcus shouted.

"Fine…" Ren said.

"So, that's the basic situation." Marcus said.

"I see…" Ren said. "So, we meet again, Leviamon."

"How do we know you're not Leviamon?" Li asked.

"Well, I have Raikyomon with me, right?"

"So?"

"Raikyomon's sense of smell is stronger than a normal dogs, right?"

"Right."

"Am I Ren?"

"Yes."

"See?"

"Besides, Li. There's two of them, and one shape shifter." Marcus said.

"Good point."

"So, is someone gonna give me a tour or what?" Ren asked.

"I will!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Okay, sure…" Ren sighed.

* * *

One hour later…

"So, do you like it so far?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ren said, glancing at Sakura hugging his back. "But could you let go of me?"

"But don't you like me?"

"Well, Sakura, to be honest, I already have someone that I like that I'll probably never forget about." Ren said, staring at her.

"Really…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Yes, so I'm afraid I can't return your feelings… I'm really very sorry." Ren said.

"Okay…" Suddenly, she looked up. "My new goal in life is to cheer up Ren and make him fall in love with me!" Sakura shouted, blazing on fire.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Ren said, laughing.

"Data download complete." A monotonous voice said from behind the door they were standing in front of.

"Of all times to not bring Raikyomon…" Ren said.

"Can get it open!" Sakura said, taking out a hairpin and picking the lock.

"How'd you do that?"

"A friend of mine in the orphanage taught me how to pick locks." Sakura said, putting the hairpin away.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Ren asked, walking in.

"Oh, Ren. Good to see you." Leviamon said, putting a disk inside a case.

"Riyo, or should I say, Leviamon, what's going on?" Ren asked.

"Oh, poo. You sniffed me out." Leviamon said, turning into Raikyomon, running away at a fast speed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ren said, running after him until they both arrived on a platform over looking the ocean.

"Nowhere to run, Leviamon." Ren said.

"Who's running?" Leviamon asked, transforming into Ren and tossing the disk case on the ground.

"Ren!" Sakura shouted, running out. But she was shocked at what she saw.

"Two Rens?" Sakura asked, her nose starting to bleed.

"Of course there isn't to Rens!" The Ren on the right shouted.

"Yeah, he's obviously the imposter!" The Ren on the left said, pointing to the other one.

"This might be a problem." Sakura said, pulling out her digivice.

"Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon!" Lunamon said, bonding with Sakura into Lekismon.

"Good! Now blast him!" The Ren on the right said, pointing to the other Ren.

"What?! But I'm Ren!" The Ren on the left said.

"No you're not! I'm Ren!"

"No, I'm Ren!"

"ALRIGHT, STOP IT!" Lekismon said, firing an arrow into the air.

"Okay." Both Rens said.

"Okay, now I need to find some way to find out who is the real Ren. Any suggestions?"

"No, I'm the real Ren, he isn't." The Ren on the right side said.

"Isn't it obvious?" The other Ren said.

"Isn't what obvious?" Lekismon asked.

"You need to attack both of us! That's the only way you can get Leviamon for sure!" The left Ren shouted.

"That does make sense…" Lekismon said, pondering for a second.

"Okay, Tear Arrow!" Lekismon said, firing two arrows, one which hit the Ren on the right and the other one would have hit the Ren on the left if he hadn't turned into an amoeba, causing the arrow to go right through him.

"Ren!" Lekismon said, running up to the injured digidestined.

"Ow, those arrows really hurt…" Ren muttered.

"Sorry, I thought only the real you would say something like that!" Lekismon said, clutching him.

"This is all very touching, but I'd best be going." Leviamon said, picking up the disk case and turning into Devidramon, flying away.

"So, Leviamon. What are you doing back so early?" Mukuramon asked, running a hand through his blue hair.

"Well, Mukuramon, I brought this for you." Leviamon said, handing him a disk.

"And this disk is…?"

"It's a copy of all the data from the digidestineds base, including defenses, hacking passwords, codes, longitude and latitude, everything."

"Very good, Leviamon." Mukuramon said, clapping his hands.

"Thank you, sir."

"So, we'll let them train for one week, and then… we attack!" Mukuramon shouted, smiling.

* * *

Mukuro: So, now what will happen next? Read and find out! Also, name two people that it should be pretty obvious that they will fight in the final battle.


	33. Lions, Demons, and Gundams, Oh My!

Mukuro: So, how will this situation work out? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 30: Lions, Demons, and Gundams, Oh My!

* * *

"Okay, the way I see it, we're in a major problem." Takato said, frowning.

"Yeah, you could say that…" I muttered, stretching.

"We need to find out the defenses of Mukuramon's base. Now that we know the location, we should be able to attack it. But, we need to know the number of troops they have, along with any weak points. That's why I'm assigning Riyo, Jeri, Ai, Mako, and Jami to find one of Mukuramons' minions, and capture him. When they complete that task, they are to bring him here."

"Alright!" Jami said, smiling.

"Now, I also want all the new digidestined besides Ren and Sakura to go find the rest of the people. These people are: Lori, Leo, Zakuya, and Lauren. Get to it!" Takato shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"So, where should we go first, Riyo?" Jami asked me.

"I'm not sure. Where should we go, Rubimon?" I asked.

"I don't know. What about you, Ventemon?" Rubimon asked the digimon we were sitting on.

"I'm not sure…" Ventemon said.

"Hey, what's that, down there?" Jeri asked.

"I believe it's a fight." Leomon said.

* * *

"So, what's the matter, kid? Too weak to fight me?" Beelzemon asked, leveling a gun at the kid.

"Alex, you've got to pull through!" Fuepmon said.

"I can't… he already beat our biomerge form… there's nothing we can do…" Alex said.

"Double-" Before he could finish firing, his hand began jerking.

"Why… why can't I fire?!" Beelzemon shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Fist of The Beast King!" Leomon shouted, jumping towards Beelzemon, punching him into the ground.

"Ventemon, take us down! Quick!" Jeri shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leomon asked.

"I'm completing my existence…" Beelzemon said, glaring at Leomon.

"Hey, pick on someone of your own strength!" Impmon shouted.

"Yeah! Go Impmon!" Ai shouted.

"Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon!" Impmon shouted, turning into a carbon copy of the other Beelzemon.

"Digimodify! Blast Mode, activate!" Mako said, sliding a card through the violet digivice, and Beelzemon grew black wings and a large blaster on his arm.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted, firing a purple blast of energy from the cannon on his arm, which collided with Beelzemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted, firing a blast of energy at Beelzemon, and the energy wave encompassed him, turning him into Impmon again.

"Impmon, are you okay?" Mako asked, running over to the injured digimon.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine…" Impmon said.

"Not for long, weakling." Beelzemon said, aiming his gun at Impmons' head.

"Fist of The Beast King!" Leomon shouted, shooting a lion-shaped blast of energy at Beelzemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Lion… you have made your last mistake…" Beelzemon said, leveling his gun at Leomon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted, shooting several bullets at Leomon, knocking him over.

"Lion, it's time for you to die." Beelzemon said, picking up the injured Leomon.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon said, thrusting his hand through Leomons' stomach.

* * *

"Lori, is this the base?" Rotomon asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Lori said, holding out his digivice.

"Rotomon warp de-digivolve to Shippomon." Rotomon said, turning into a yellow object with grey plasma around it.

"Shippomon Biomerge to Gundamon!" Shippomon said, fusing with Lori, turning into a grey and yellow robot.

"Metal Fusion." Gundamon said, fusing with the metal of the base, moving around it unseen.

"Hmph. So easy to get in undetected." Gundamon said, walking next to the wall, blending with it. He walked around hundreds of digimon, and none of them noticed him.

"Well, Baihumon, it seems like we have a mouse inside our base."

"Shall I take care of him?" Baihumon asked.

"No, let's let him get what he came for, then I'll take care of him."

"Yes, sir."

"Soon, Lori, you'll be the one in my trap." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Hmph. That was too easy." Gundamon said, smiling. "Now, all I have to do it hack into the file, download all the data into my body, and burn it into a CD."

* * *

"So, Lori. Where are we going?" Shippomon asked.

"We need to find the escape hatch, and then we'll get out of here." Lori said.

Gundamon finally emerged into a large room, but this wasn't the escape hatch.

"So, the rat finally reaches the cheese." A voice said, smiling

"You!" Gundamon said, turning around.

"Yes, it's me, Mukuramon." The black robed figure said, running a hand through his indigo hair.

"Let me out of here." Gundamon said.

"Hm… no." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Now!"

"Or what?" Mukuramon said, taunting him.

"Or I'll break through."

"Really? That would be interesting." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Gundam Laser!" Gundamon said, firing a large blast of energy towards Mukuramon.

"Preta Shield." Mukuramon said, smiling. And the blast of energy hit a hexagram shaped shield and reflected back at Gundamon.

"My shield here can take any non-physical attack and reflect it right back at the user." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Fine. Gundam Punch!" Gundamon said, throwing a punch at Mukuramon.

"Human Analyses." Mukuramon said, smiling.

As the punch drew nearer to Mukuramon, he simply moved his head to the side in the very fraction of a second before it collided with him, making it impossible to adjust.

"My next power allows me to analyze any move you use, think of a way to counter it, and then dodge in the fraction of a second by slowing time." He said, smiling.

"Urgh… damn it…" Gundamon said, attacking again.

"Up, right, down, up, right, left, up, down, down, right, right, up, right, down, right, left." Mukuramon said, dodging every attack in the martial arts combo that was thrown at him.

"Anything else?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Gundam Laser!" Gundamon said, firing another laser blast at Mukuramon.

"Preta Shield." Mukuramon said, reflecting it again. But suddenly, Gundamon flew out from the shadow of the laser.

"Gundam Punch!" Gundamon said, punching Mukuramon back into a wall, breaking through the wall and flying backwards.

"That's your weakness. You can't change your techniques instantly, so a combo strategy like that can defeat you." Gundamon said, breaking a hole in the roof and flying out.

* * *

"So, how do you think he was, Baihumon?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Well, to be honest, not that good. Neither his eyes, nor his computer managed to pick up that he was just fighting an illusion."

"Yep~! But he did manage to get away with the bases' data, so he can be congratulated for that."

"True, but only because you let him."

"Yep~!"

* * *

Mukuro: So, major Déjà vu with Leomon, huh? And now that Lori "knows" Mukuramons' weakness, will it help? See next chapter!

Shippomon: A yellow shape with a grey plasma field around it.

Gundamon: A grey and yellow Gundam.


	34. The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 1

Mukuro: So, the battle with Beelzemon finally begins! Will they save Ryuo, or will he be doomed to spend an eternity as Mukuramons' slave?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 31: The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 1

* * *

"Leomon!" Jeri called out, crying.

"N-not a-again…" Impmon groaned.

"Wait, he might not be dead yet!" Ventemon shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jami asked.

"As long as he's still here, he's not gone for good. Rubimon, you're going to need to help out with this." Ventemon said.

"Of course. What should I do?" Rubimon asked.

"Upload the data that's coming out of Leomon." Ventemon said.

"But if I do that…"

"Do it."

"Alright." Rubimon said, complying.

"Ventemon, why are you doing this?!" Jami asked.

"Rubimon is a cat based digimon, as is Leomon. They're compatible." Ventemon said.

"I don't understand…" Jami said, looking down.

"You will in a second." Ventemon said.

"Now what?" Rubimon asked.

"Now, download enough of your data into Leomon to keep him alive." Ventemon said, to which we gasped.

"So, basically, Rubimon just traded data with Leomon, and kept him alive. But, it's only a temporary fix, so I need to get him back to the base." Ventemon said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Jeri said.

"I don't think I can get him there in time. Jami, I'll need your help." Ventemon said.

"How?"

"I need you to digivolve me to my mega level. Now."

"But… how?" Jami asked.

"Just focus on why you want me to digivolve."

_I want… to save Leomon…_ Jami thought.

* * *

A flash of red light came from one of the rooms inside the base.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"It seems like one of our friends digivolved again." Takato said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Calumon's reacting." Takato said.

* * *

"Ventemon digivolve to Gryphonmon!" Ventemon said, transforming into a gryphon.

"Put Leomon on me and get on, Jeri!" Gryphonmon said.

"You got it!" Jeri said, carrying Leomon on top of Gryphonmon, and he blasted away like a rocket.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Marcus asked.

"We need to find Lauren first." Kai said.

"And why would that be?" Li asked.

"Because, she's the closest."

"How do you know?" Raiji asked.

"Look at this map. This map gives off the signals of every digivice there is. The Mint Green one is Lauren, and that's the closest."

"How do you know that map can be relied on?" Li asked.

"Elementary, my dear Li. Unlike your brain, a map is not a thought, a theory, or a guess. A map is a printed, specific set of instructions. There are no guesses, ifs, ands, or buts."

"But…"

"No buts. Maps are utterly dependable. Between maps and my sense of direction, I haven't needed to use my brain in years!"

"I'll go along with that…" Li muttered.

"So, according to the map, Lauren is to the south of here!" Kai said, running forward.

* * *

"Kai, I have a question." Li said.

"What?"

"Exactly how can someone get lost when they have a map to guide them?" Li asked.

"Kai, I have to agree with Li. How did you get lost?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know!" Kai shouted, banging his head with his hand.

"Well, how about you give me the map?" Marcus said, grabbing the map.

"Fine…" Kai said, handing the map over to Marcus.

"So, we have to go north to get to her?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, apparently." Li said, glaring at Kai.

"Well, let's get going!" Raiji said, getting on top of Greymon.

"Forward!" Kai said, walking towards the signal.

"Kai?" Marcus said, grabbing Kai's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Oh, sorry." Kai said, letting Marcus go forward.

* * *

"Riyo, it's time we fought Beelzemon." Rubimon said.

"Okay, but remember, we can't hurt him." I said.

"Okay!" Rubimon said.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, holding out my digivice.

* * *

"I wonder where she is…" Kai muttered, walking forward.

"Well, according to this map, she should be right under us." Marcus said, pointing down.

"Well, let's go down!" Kai said.

"And… how do you propose we do that?" Marcus asked.

"Hey, a silver dot is moving towards us!" Raiji said, pointing at the map.

"A silver dot? That means… Lori!" Marcus shouted.

"Hey! Look!" Li said, pointing at the silver figure coming towards them at an immense speed.

"Wow! It's a Gundam!" Raiji said, grinning.

The Gundam landed on the ground, and split into Lori and Shippomon.

"Lori! Are you okay?" Marcus asked, shaking Lori.

"Yeah… but you need to get this disk to Takato." Lori said, handing a disk case to Marcus.

"Raiji, I need you to take this back to Takato as fast as you can!" Marcus said, handing the disk to Raiji.

"Hey, why does Raiji get the disk?" Kai asked.

"Because, he's the only one with a mega-level." Marcus said.

"Well, what about Lori?"

"We need him."

"For what?!" Kai asked.

"Lori, can you warp digivolve Shippomon to Rotomon?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lori said, warp digivolving Shippomon to Rotomon.

"Okay, now that you have him, can he transform into a mining drill?" Marcus asked.

"Of course." Lori said, smiling.

"Okay, now, let's drill down!" Lori said, hopping into the driver seat and drilling a hole downwards.

"Hey, we've broken!" Lori shouted, climbing out.

"Okay! We're coming down!" Kai shouted.

"What are you humans doing here?!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?!" Who are you?!" Li shouted.

"I am Ghoulmon, a servent of Mukuramon! Who are you?!" The grey digimon shouted.

"I'm Kai, a digidestined!" Kai shouted, holding out his digivice.

"Digidestined?! Are you friends of hers?!" Ghoulmon shouted, gesturing to Lauren, tied to a poll, injured.

* * *

"Rubimon, let's go!" Riyo shouted, holding out his digivice.

"Rubimon warp digivolve to…"

* * *

"Hmph. That Ari girl won't give us any information." Baihumon muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Baihumon. I'm sure I can get all the information I need!" Preyamon said, smiling.

"Okay, Preyamon, get to work." Mukuramon said, smiling.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what do you think Rubimon's mega form will be like? Also, I originally intended for Leomon to die, but I decided against it. What will happen in the battle? Find out next time!


	35. The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 2

Mukuro: Sorry for not updating in so long, but hopefully these two chapters will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 32: The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 2

* * *

"Hey, let the girl go, Ghoulmon." Marcus said.

"Why should I, pathetic human?" Ghoulmon asked, raising the post she was tied on into the air.

"Fine…" Marcus muttered, holding up his digivice.

"Meramon digivolve to SkullMeramon!" Meramon shouted, turning into a hulking blue flame monster.

"Well, it's about time, SkullMeramon. But do you honestly think you can beat me, a mega?" Ghoulmon asked.

"We'll see!" SkullMeramon shouted, lunging at Ghoulmon.

"How pathetic." Ghoulmon said, disappearing so SkullMeramon lunged into the wall.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon said, launching a blast of blue flames at Ghoulmon.

"Death Arrow." Ghoulmon shouted, blasting energy arrows from the eyes on his hands, and when they collided with the flames, it created a warp portal, sucking the fireballs in and launched them at Marcus.

"Shit…" Marcus muttered, jumping out of the way, as the fireballs collided with the ground.

"Hey, Marcus, stand back for a second." Kai said, grinning.

"Huh? Why?" Marcus asked.

"Well, I think my digimon is more suited to fight this guy than yours." Kai said, grinning.

"Hmph. Fine. Let's see how you do, kid." Marcus said.

"We'll leave it to you, Veemon." SkulMeramon said, jumping back.

"Leave it to me!" Veemon said, grinning.

"Go, Veemon!" Kai said, holding out his digivice.

"Veemon matrix digivolve to AeroVeedramon!" Veemon said, turning into a winged dinosaur digimon.

"That's a pretty good transformation, digimon. But it won't do any good." Ghoulmon said.

"Okay, pal. You distract Ghoulmon so I can go rescue Lauren." Kai whispered to AeroVeedramon.

"Right!" AeroVeedramon shouted, flying towards Ghoulmon.

"Eye Blow!" Ghoulmon shouted, shooting a blast of energy out of its' eye.

"That was close…" AeroVeedramon muttered, just barely evading it.

During this time, Kai was slowly making his way around the fight, moving towards the post held in the air.

"You foolish human. Do you really believe that you can escape my eyes?" Ghoulmon asked, firing a laser out of his hand, hitting the wall where Kai was standing a second ago.

"Dang, that was close…" Kai muttered, rubbing his head.

"This entire room is my eye. I see everything that exists in this room." Ghoulmon said, as panels around the room opened, revealing eyes.

"That will be a problem." Kai muttered, standing up.

"Kai, look up!" AeroVeedramon shouted, pushing Kai out of the way while one of the eyes in the wall fired a huge laser blast, hitting AeroVeedramon and knocking him into the wall, reducing him down to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Kai shouted, running up to his digimon.

"It's time to die, human." Ghoulmon said, holding up his energy charging arrow to the back of Kai's head.

* * *

"Rubimon warp digivolve to Leodramon!" Rubimon shouted, growing larger and turning into a large lion with dragon claws and wings.

"Wow! Is that a lion or a dragon?!" Jami asked.

"Not sure. But, it looks like Rubimon put Leomons' data to good use." I said, grinning.

"Now, I'll show you my resolution!" I shouted.

"Dragon Flame!" Leodramon shouted, shooting a blast of violet flame at Beelzemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Hmph. That one did sting a bit." Beelzemon smirked shaking his hand around.

"Hey, Leodramon, remember, that's still Ryuo!"

"I know, okay?!" Leodramon shouted.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted, firing a few bullets at Leodramon.

"Remember, those bullets will turn you back into Rubimon!" Riyo shouted.

"I know!" Leodramon shouted, flying into the air to dodge them.

"Lion Claw!" Leodramon shouted, flying down towards Beelzemon cutting into him.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon shouted, slashing his claws across Leodramons face, then kicking him to the ground.

"You pathetic digimon. You know you can't win, so why do you even bother trying?" Beelzemon asked, leveling his gun at Leodramons' head.

"To save your soul." Leodramon said, taking off into the air, knocking Beelzemon to the ground.

"Defiance, huh?" Beelzemon said, smirking.

"Flame of the beast king!" Leodramon shouted, blasting an orange flame in the shape of a lions head at Beelzemon.

"Damn…" Beelzemon muttered, jumping out of the way of the blast.

"I see… I guess play time is over…" Beelzemon said, standing up. "I told Mukuramon I wouldn't kill you guys, but it seems I don't have a choice."

* * *

"It's time for you to die, human." Ghoulmon said, charging a blast of energy in the palm of his hand, ready to fire it at Kai's head.

"_Now, Ghoulmon, you don't want to do that, do you?" _A voice asked Ghoulmon.

"Mukuramon!" Ghoulmon said, looking up.

"_You know you're only supposed to fight those humans strong enough to make their digimon reach the mega level. If you kill them, I'll be very mad." _Mukuramon said, with a hint of menace in his voice.

"But I was just…" Ghoulmon started, but he didn't have the chance to finish it.

"V-headbut!" Veemon shouted, slamming his head into Ghoulmon, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on, Veemon?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but I feel a lot of energy all of a sudden!" Veemon said.

'Yeah, me to!" Kai said, grinning.

"Veemon warp digivolve to MegaVeedramon!" Veemon said, transforming into a glowing AeroVeedramon with a larger body.

"Mega Cannon!" MegaVeedramon shouted, slamming into Ghoulmon with his fist.

"Y-you call t-that… an attack?" Ghoulmon stuttered, standing up.

"Okay, I'll go get Lauren." Kai said, running over to the control panel.

"Okay, one of these should be the release button, but which one…" Kai said, looking around the panel.

"Hm… it has to be either the big red flashing one labeled 'Don't press this button unless you want to release the person imprisoned on the poll', or the one labeled 'Don't press this button unless you want the poll to drop into a pit of burning acid'. Well, that looks like a good choice." Kai said, reaching over to press the second button.

"Wait, this is just meant to confuse me! They think that by labeling it incorrectly, the smart person trying to deactivate the poll will press this one, but the label are actually correct, so I have to press this one!" Kai said, pressing the first button. "Hah! I take pride in my idiocy!"

The poll suddenly started shifting, and the restraints were unlocked, and Lauren fell… right onto Kai. And… in the interests of privacy, "something happened."

"Eh!?" Kai shouted, blushing.

"Uuuhh…" Lauren muttered, waking up, only to realize that she was kind of… kissing Kai.

"AAAAAH!" Lauren shouted, running to nowhere in particular, while Kai just kind of stood there, blushing.

"Okay… this is starting to turn into some kind of late night soap opera. Can we just get on with the fight?" Li asked.

Kai then came to his senses, and nodded.

"MegaVeedramon! Go!" Kai shouted.

"Mega Laser!" MegaVeedramon shouted, blasting an enormous laser from his fist towards Ghoulmon.

"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted, blasting an energy arrow at the laser blast.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" A voice said, and several shuriken flew into the path of the arrow, warping them somewhere else and destroying the arrow.

The laser blast collided head on with Ghoulmon, knocking him back several feet into the wall, badly injuring him.

* * *

"Ghoulmon, what is Mukuramon planning?" Kai asked, walking up to the injured Ghoulmon.

"As if I would tell you… I'll never tell you the truth…" Ghoulmon said, growling.

"Tell me what you want!" Kai shouted.

"All I know… if that my master… wanted her power… to increase the mind control on digimon…" Ghoulmon said, pointing his finger at Lauren, walking in holding Gulmon with Ninjamon on the ground.

"Her power?" "

"Yes… and I want to tell you the prophecy."

"Prophecy?!" Kai asked.

"Yes… it is foretold… that when humans come to the digital world… calamities will happen, and the humans will destroy the world. That's what the high priest of our god has predicted." Ghoulmon said.

"What do you mean we'll destroy the world?!"

"You'll have to find that out… on your own!" Ghoulmon said, laughing. "That is… if you survive!" He said, flipping a switch.

"Self destruct switch activate." The computer said, as an earthquake started, as the underground building rose into the air, so far up it was almost impossible to see anyone on the ground.

"Oh, crap." Kai said, looking at the computer. A few seconds later, the levitating building exploded.

* * *

Mukuro: Interesting, huh? Read the next chapter, please!

MegaVeedramon: Like AeroVeedramon, except larger and glowing blue.

Leodramon: Looks like a large lion with dragon wings and dragon claws.

Read on!


	36. The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 3

Mukuro: Second half of my double update and last chapter of the battle to save a soul

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 33: The Battle to Save a Soul, Part 3

* * *

"Well, Li, you said to jump, and now we'll die when we hit the ground." Kai said.

"No, we won't." Li said, holding up his digivice.

"Betamon warp digivolve to MetalSeadramon!" Betamon shouted, transforming into a large metal sea serpent, and swallowed up the digidestined.

"Whoa! What is this place?!" Kai asked, looking around the inside of MetalSeadramons' mouth.

"This is inside MetalSeadramon, I think." Li said, smiling. He then walked over to the ladder over MetalSeadramons' throat.

"Hey, what's that?" Kai asked.

"This is the entrance to MetalSeadramons' brain, the control room." Li said, climbing up the ladder, followed by Lori, then Marcus, then Lauren, then Kai.

"Wow! This is cool!" Kai said, looking around the inside of the head.

"This is MetalSeadramons' control room. It has a radar installed in it, so we can find the rest of the digidestined." Li said. He then turned to the screen, which had MetalSeadramon on it. He then picked up the speaker. "MetalSeadramon, the closest dot is the orange and black one. Can you go find that dot?"

"Wait, I think I found Jami and Riyo!" MetalSeadramon said, looking down at the flashes of violet and orange flames.

"Seriously?!" Li shouted.

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go down there!" Li shouted.

* * *

"Hey, what's that thing in the air?" Jami asked, pointing up.

"Where?" I asked, following her finger to the metal sea serpent.

"Holy…"

"Riyo, you better watch your partner!" Jami shouted, turning my head to face the battle.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon shouted, driving his claw into Leodramon.

"Now… double impact!" Beelzemon shouted, shooting Leodramon with his Berenjena Shotguns, de-digivolving Leodramon down to Rubimon.

"Bye-bye kitty." Beelzemon said, leveling his gun at Rubimon.

"River of Power!" A voice shouted, and a blast of energy hit Beelzemon, knocking him back.

"What the hell?!" Beelzemon shouted.

"It's my turn!" MetalSeadramon said, landing and letting everyone out.

"MetalSeadramon! Go!" Li shouted.

"Wait!" Jami said, walking in the way of MetalSeadramon.

"Beelzemon, please… stand down…" Jami said, looking at the Beelzemon.

"Why?" Beelzemon asked, leveling his gun at Jami.

"I saved your life, Jami. Remember that?" Beelzemon asked, holding on the trigger.

"Yes, but now you're trying to take my life, and now I know the truth." Jami said.

"It took you long enough."

"No! This isn't you! You've been possessed by Mukuramon's darkness, and it changed you! And now… my job… is to save your soul." Jami shouted.

"No… I am myself! There's nothing wrong with me!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Then why don't you kill me? Instead of just threatening to do it, just do it." Jami said.

"I can… kill you!" Beelzemon shouted, shooting at Jami.

"You missed." Jami said plainly. "Your body doesn't want to kill me, because Ryuo is fighting your possession.

"I will… kill you!" Beelzemon shouted, lunging at Jami.

"Now, Riyo!" Jami said, waiting for Beelzemon to come closer.

"Snap out of it, Ryuo!" I said, holding up the hand gun that Ryuo gave us, and shooting Beelzemon dead on.

"What?!" Beelzemon shouted, glowing, reduced down to Ryuo and Impmon.

"It's… done… Ryuo… is finally… free…" Jami said, collapsing.

"I'm not done yet!" The Impmon shouted, charging at Jami.

"Hold on a second." Ryuo said, grabbing onto the Impmons' head, lifting him into the air.

"Ryuo! You're back!" Jami said, smiling.

"Yeah… I guess… I am…" Ryuo said, smiling a little.

"Well, now that you're back, we should probably go." Li said.

"No… you go on without me… I need to have a talk with someone, first." Ryuo said.

"Okay, but we'll find you soon." Kai said, smiling.

"And be sure to stay safe next time!" I shouted.

"I'll do that!" Ryuo said, waving.

* * *

"Now then… I know you're here… what do you want?" Ryuo said, turning towards Baihumon, who appeared out of a portal.

"You will come with us." Baihumon said.

"No, I will not. Never again… never again will I destroy… all those innocent villages… everything… I will not cause that suffering again. Even if you kill me, I won't." Ryuo said.

"I can't kill you. Master Mukuramon ordered me not to. But even so, it was destined for you to betray us." Baihumon said.

"Baihumon, stand down!" A godly voice shouted.

"You!" Baihumon shouted, staring at the descending dragon.

"It has been a while, my comrade." Azulongmon said.

"I no longer think of you as my comrade, Azulongmon." Baihumon said.

"Stand down, Baihumon, or I will fight you with everything I have." Azulongmon said.

"Fine. It is still too early to declare war on you. But the day will come, brother." Baihumon said, walking through the portal.

"Now then, Ryuo, it's time you faced your destiny." Azulongmon said, turning to Ryuo.

"Destiny?"

"Yes. I have a gift for you. Then, you will fight with your comrades." Azulongmon said, and a glowing object descended to Ryuo.

* * *

"Okay! We're here!" MetalSeadramon said, descending to the base.

"Alright! Everybody off!" MetalSeadramon shouted, and when everyone got out, he de-digivolved.

"Jami!" Owelmon shouted, flying to Jami.

"Owelmon!" Jami said, grabbing onto her digimon.

"Pleased to meet you again, Owelmon." Lauren said, rubbing Owelmons' head.

"We got here in time! Leomon will be alright!" Jeri said, running out, crying in happiness.

"Unfortunately, Ren's gone." Sakura said, walking out.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Well, when we explained the situation to him, he said he would go save her on his own, and left." Takato said. "But, you guys have had a long day, so you should turn in."

"Okay!" Everyone said, smiling.

* * *

"Um, Jami? I came to talk to you about something…" Lauren said, walking into Jami's room, blushing.

"What?" Jami asked.

"Um, well… I… kind of… um… well… I kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"I kind of… kissed your friend… Kai…" Lauren said, blushing.

"You kissed Kai?!" Jami asked, shocked. "Well, what's the problem?"

"Well… it was my… first…" Lauren said, blushing.

"Oh, come on! There'll be plenty more where that one came from!" Jami said, grinning.

"Okay… do you mind… if I… sleep here for tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Of course not! Make yourself at home!" Jami shouted.

* * *

"It's almost time, my lord…" Mukuramon said, grinning. "The Promised Day will be in two weeks… and I will attack the humans in one. Those humans defeated you so long ago, but the time of your resurrection is nigh…"

* * *

"So, the machine to bring the kids back will be completed in two weeks?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes. We used the transportation powers of the Ark, and combined that with a tractor beam function, and we should teleport them back home." Yamaki said.

"So… in two weeks time…"

* * *

"In two weeks time…"

* * *

"The destiny will be decided."

* * *

Mukuro: So… we approach the end…who is this master? Find out soon! Also, I changed MetalSeadramon to be a little like GigaSeadramon, so he can transport people inside of him.


	37. Finding Azulongmon

Mukuro: So, we are approaching the final battle? I'm surprised no one noticed the hint to the final battle 14 or so chapters ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 34: Finding Azulongmon

* * *

"Boy, I'm bored…" Kai muttered.

"_You're_ bored?" Li asked.

"Yeah, because I don't have any geeky tech equipment to play with." Kai said.

"What's geeky about this?! I'm trying to develop new weapons!" Li said.

"Really? Then do you want to come with me?" A voice said, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, Lori!" Li said, turning around.

"Do you want to come to my workshop, Li?" Lori asked.

"Sure!" Li shouted.

"Well, let's go!" Lori said, walking out the door, followed by Li.

"Hm… I wonder if they have any video games here…" Kai said, closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Riyo?" Jami asked, walking into my room.

"Hm? Yeah, Jami?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Well, Lauren here thinks that she might have a crush on Kai, god know why, but she's too shy to tell him she likes him." Jami said.

"Really? Cause Kai's kind of the desperate type that would do anything for a girl, so I would think there wouldn't be any problems." I said.

"You can say that again. But for some reason, she is way too shy to confess." Jami said.

"Y-yeah…" Lauren said, hiding behind Jami.

"Why are you so shy, anyway?" Jami asked.

"U-um… well… because…" *Blush*

"Well, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." I said, smiling.

"Um, please… just help me confess to Kai-san! Please!" Lauren said, bowing.

"Well, under the circumstances, sure!" Jami and I said, smiling.

"Riyo, Marcus, please report to the control room for plan briefing." Takato said over the intercom.

"Jami, you can handle the confessions, right? I need to go…" I said.

"Of course, Riyo!" Jami said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Marcus asked.

"Well, we need to contact the Four Digimon Sovereigns and get there help in the upcoming battle against Mukuramon." Takato said.

"Okay, who are these digimon sovereigns?" I asked.

"They are Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North, Zhuqiaomon, the Vermillion Bird of the South, Azulongmon, the Azure Dragon of the East, and Baihumon, White Tiger of the West."

"Wait, Baihumon?!" I shouted.

"Yes, why?"

"We have reason to believe that Baihumon is actually working in league with Mukuramon." Marcus said.

"I see… that's worse than I could have hoped for… in worst case scenario, all four digimon sovereigns might be in collusion with Mukuramon." Takato said.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Okay. Riyo, since Li and Lori are somewhere else, I'd like you to lead Lauren, Jami, and Kai to find Azulongmon. We'd also like to have Rika and Renamon go with you, as insurance." Takato said.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Okay, and Marcus, I'd like you to lead Sakura, Raiji, and that new kid Alex to go find Ebonwumon. You can have Ryo guide you, since he and Cyberdramon are the only ones who know how to find Ebonwmon."

"Yes, sir." Marcus said.

"Now, I will lead Suzi and Henry to go find Zhuqiaomon, while the others stay here. Now, let's go!"

* * *

"Okay, any ideas where we can find Azulongmon?" Kai asked.

"Well, we should probably start by going east." Jami said.

"Okay, east is this way!" Kai said, pointing towards the west.

"Yeah. No." Jami said, dragging Kai by his collar.

"She's right. East is that way." Rika said, pointing to the east.

"Fine, but when we get lost, don't blame me." Kai said.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to where I first found Ebonwumon, the west."

"But isn't Ebonwumon in the north?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but he guarded Baihumons' territory before, so while he's serving Mukuramon, he should be guarding the territory again. So, let's go."

"Okay, let's go find Zhuqiaomon." Takato said.

"Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon!" Terriermon said, transforming with Henry into an enormous colossal robot.

"Okay, let's go!" Guilmon said, getting on top of MegaGargomon.

"To find Master Zhuqiaomon!" Lopmon said.

"That's right, Lopmon!" Suzy said, smiling.

"Okay, we're here!" Terriermon said, as MegaGargomon landed on the crimson castle ground. Then MegaGargomon de-fuses into Henry and Terriermon.

"Master Zhuqiaomon!" Lopmon called, and suddenly, a large crimson bird descended from the heavens.

"It has been a long time, Lopmon. …And you, humans." Zhuqiaomon said, staring at the group.

"Zhuqiaomon, we need your help." Takato said.

"What do you humans need my help for?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"We came to ask for your permission to release the shining digivolution, and for your assistance in the fight against Mukuramon." Takato said.

"I can grant the first request, but not the second. Due to Baihumons' betrayal, the sovereigns are badly injured, and the master is gone."

"So, you can't help us?"

"No, I cannot. If a certain group of humans hadn't destroyed my Devas, I might have been able to help."

"Boy I wonder who that was?" Takato asked, whistling.

"Yeah, who would do something like that?" Henry asked, whistling.

"Well, I apologize for being unable to help you…" Zhuqiaomon said.

"We understand, Zhuqiaomon." Takato said, bowing.

* * *

"Ugh… we've been walking for hours… I'm so thirsty…" Kai muttered.

"Kai, suck it up!" Jami said.

"Hey, Lauren, where'd you get that water bottle?" Kai asked, staring at the water Lauren was gulping down.

"Oh, I… um… brought it…" Lauren said.

"Can I have some?" Kai asked.

"Um… no…" Lauren said, blushing.

"Please?" Kai asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Okay…" Lauren said, handing him the bottle, and he quickly gulped some down and handed it back.

"Thanks." Kai said.

"N-n-n-no… problem…" Lauren said, trembling.

"Is it just me, or is Kai really dense?" Jami asked.

"I've known him for five years, and I can completely agree with you on that." I said.

"Hey, Lauren, let me talk to you for a second." Rika said, pulling on Lauren's jacket, bringing her back.

"Um, Rika, what do you want?" Lauren asked.

"You like that black haired boy, right?"

"What?! How did you…" *Blush*.

"Are you serious? With the way you blush when he talks to you? Everyone's noticed it, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it himself!" Rika said.

"Well, what should I do?" Lauren asked.

"DO? Well, get rid of that mega-blush for starters! And you have to be more forceful! Confess to him while you have the chance!" Rika said, shaking Lauren back and forth.

"Okay…"

"And stop ending your sentences with '…'! It's not attractive!"

"Okay!"

"Um, guys?" Kai asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Would that be a good place for Azulongmon to live?" Veemon asked, pointing up at a castle floating on a cloud.

"Yeah, but how do we get up there?" I asked.

"Like this!" Jami said, holding up her digivice.

"Owelmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon!"

"Okay, Rika, get on!" Jami said, climbing on and picking up Veemon.

"Okay, get on, Renamon." Rika said, climbing on.

"Of course, Rika." Renamon said, climbing on to Gryphonmon.

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!" Rubimon said, digivolving into a tiger.

"Okay, let's go, Tigremon." I said, climbing on as Tigremon took off into the air.

"Hey, what about me?" Kai asked.

"Um… do you want to… go with me?" Lauren asked, poking on Kai's shoulder.

"Sure." Kai said.

"Okay… let's go…" Lauren said, blushing.

"Gulmon matrix digivolve to Swallomon!" Gulmon said, turning into a large white and green bird.

"Okay, get on…" Lauren said, climbing on and grabbing on to Floramon.

"Okay, let's go!" Swallomon said, taking off into the air.

"Shoot, this is fast…" Kai said, wrapping his arms around Lauren, causing another blush on her face.

"Okay, we're here!" Swallomon said, landing on the cloud castle, next to Tigremon and Gryphonmon, who both de-digivolved.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked.

* * *

Mukuro: So, now what? Read the next chapter to find out!


	38. The Words of Azulongmon

Mukuro: So, they have reached the castle in the sky, hm? Interesting…

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 35: The Words of Azulongmon

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Kai asked.

"You idiot. We have to go up to the peak of the castle, and speak with Azulongmon." Rika said.

"Okay, fine…" Kai muttered.

"So, which way do we go anyway?" Jami asked.

"Well, we should go this way…" Lauren said, gesturing towards a concealed staircase.

"Hey! That's great thinking, Lauren!" Kai said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Lauren said, smiling a little.

"Hey, did you just smile?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…"

"You should smile more often! You look really cute when you do that!" Kai said, grinning.

"Look at that blush. There's no way someone could possibly be that dense." Jami said.

"Don't be too sure." I said.

"Kai, can I talk to you for a second?" Jami asked.

"Sure." Kai said, turning to her.

"Die, you jerk!" Jami shouted, slamming her foot into his "Special Area".

"What the heck was that for?!" Kai shouted once he could form words.

"Oh, no reason." Jami said, walking towards the stairs.

"'No reason' she says…" Kai groaned.

"Well, we better go, Kai." Veemon said.

"Okay…" Kai muttered.

* * *

"Damn it all… I'm so tired…" Kai muttered, walking up the enormous staircase.

"Buck up, you weakling." Rika scoffed.

"Says the woman too lazy to walk, and makes her digimon carry her."

"What did you say?" Rika asked menacingly.

"Oh, nothing, my mighty Lady Rika." Kai said, bowing in fear.

"That's what I thought." Rika said.

"Riyo, thanks for giving us a ride." Jami said, holding on to Tigremon.

"Yeah, thanks…" Lauren said.

"You're welcome…" I panted.

"How much longer do we have to climb, anyway?" Kai asked.

"Oh, not much. Only 27,890,321 steps to go." Jami said, smiling.

"Damn it…" Kai muttered.

"You're lucky your legs are strong. Can you imagine having to fly up these steps?" Owelmon asked.

"Even that would be preferable…" I muttered.

"Come on Riyo! Climb with your resolution!" Jami shouted.

"Oh, yeah, that'll help…" I said.

"What about me?" Kai asked.

"Um… come on, Kai! Fall with your resolution!" Jami shouted.

"Gee, thanks!" Kai said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Jami said, smiling.

* * *

"So, you're Ebonwumon?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, that's me…" Ebonwumon said, both heads smiling.

"Ebonwumon, I have a favor to ask you." Ryo said.

"I know, I know… Zhuqiaomon contacted me earlier… I'm sorry… but the answer is no…"

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"As you can see, I'm approaching my death very soon. If I even tried to fight again, I would probably die…"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Alex asked.

"I'd say find Azulongmon. He's you best bet if you want to succeed in the battle."

"I see…" Marcus said. _Riyo, everything's all on you…_

* * *

"Who are you?!" Kai asked.

"I am Eaglemon. It is my duty to delete those who attempt to meet with Azulongmon unannounced." The golden digimon said, flying up into the sky above the plateau they arrived on.

"Eaglemon, please… let us through…" Lauren asked.

"I am sorry, wind charmer, but I cannot."

"Please…"

"Well…"

* * *

"Master Mukuramon! She seems to be trying to reason with the digimon!" A Bakemon said, flying up.

"Hmph. What a foolish idea. She can't avoid this fight. She will achieve her mega level, and I'll be one step closer to my true goal." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"True goal?" The Bakemon asked.

"Oh, you're still here? You shouldn't have heard that." He said, waving his hand, and a pillar of fire shot out of the ground, deleting the Bakemon.

"Baihumon?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"What, master?"

"Activate that machine, if you will."

"Yes, sir." Baihumon said.

* * *

"Well, I suppose it would be fine if-AGGAGHGAHGHUDHA!" Eaglemon shouted, collapsing to the ground.

"Eaglemon?" Lauren asked, walking closer.

Suddenly, Eaglemon arose surrounded with a scarlet aura.

"DESTROY THE HUMANS." Eaglemon said in a robotic voice.

"Eaglemon?" Lauren asked again.

"KAISER PHEONIX." Eaglemon said, charging straight at Lauren at super speed.

"Lauren! Move!" Kai shouted, pushing Lauren out of the way, getting hit by the attack and knocked backwards, and off the edge of the plateau.

"Kai!" Lauren shouted, holding out her digivice.

"Gulmon matrixdigivolve to Swallomon!" Gulmon said, turning into a white and green bird, that flew down the side of the plateau to catch Kai.

"THAT CANNOT BE ALLOWED." Eaglemon said, following down after them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lauren shouted, holding out her digivice.

"Floramon matrix digivolve to Blossomon!" Floramon said, turning into a large flower monster, who extended its' vines out, grabbing onto Eaglemon, pulling it back onto the plateau.

"Please, can't we stop this fight?" Lauren asked.

"MUST DELETE ENEMIES." Eaglemon said, freeing itself.

"I got him!" Swallomon said, dropping Kai off next to the others.

"Thanks, Swallomon." Lauren said.

"Hey, Lauren!" Rika shouted.

"What?"

"Get rid of those naïve ideals of not trying to hurt your enemies!"

"But… why…?" Lauren asked.

"You need to win this fight! There's no time to mourn over killing your opponents! You need to win, and besides! When digimon die, they aren't gone for good!" Rika shouted.

"But…"

"THE TIME FOR TALK IS GONE. IT IS TIME TO DELETE YOU ALL. STARTING WITH THAT HUMAN." Eaglemon said, staring at Kai.

"MYSTIC BREAK." Eaglemon said, firing a blast of white hot energy at Kai.

"No… I can't… let you… hurt him…!" Lauren said. Suddenly, her digivice started glowing.

"What's happening?" Swallomon asked.

"I don't know… this feels… weird…" Blossomon said, glowing.

"Swallomon."

"Blossomon."

"DNA digivolve to Aviamon!" Blossomon and Swallomon said, fusing together int a green and white humanoid digimon with feathered arms and a vine whip.

"Petal Shield!" Aviamon shouted, and a collection of petals gathered in front of the energy beam, dispersing it.

"Now, Typhoon Wave!" Aviamon shouted, blasting a wave of energy towards Eaglemon, hitting its wing, knocking it to the ground.

"YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO WIN." Eaglemon said, rising again.

"Please, stay down! I don't want to have to hurt you again!" Lauren shouted, crying.

"GOLDEN RADIANCE TYPHOON." Eaglemon shouted, blasting a golden cyclone at Aviamon.

"Petal Blast!" Aviamon shouted, shooting a blast of solar energy out of her hand, cutting through the typhoon, and piercing through Eaglemon.

"No… I… I… killed… him…" Lauren said, falling down to her knees.

"Thank… you…" Eaglemon said, disappearing.

"I can't be… that Mukuramon… was controlling Eaglemon, could it?" Jami asked.

"Wait, so you're saying Mukuramon took control of Eaglemon, then use Eaglemon to emotionally wound Lauren, with no real relevance whatsoever?" Kai asked.

"Right." Rika said.

"I can't believe that anyone… human or digimon… could be that cruel as to strike at someone's weak point like that…" I said.

"Unfortunately, this is the coldness of reality, kid." Rika said, looking down.

"…I can't forgive him for this…" I said, punching the ground. "For doing this, I will never forgive him!" I shouted.

"What is going on here?" A voice roared, and a gigantic blue dragon descended onto the plateau.

"Are you… Azulongmon?" Kai asked.

"That I am." Azulongmon said.

"Um, Azulongmon? We have a request…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I have heard of it from my comrades. That is why I came here. I came to provide you with this." Azulongsaid, and suddenly one of the spheres around his body descended down to us, and then broke up, a light entering our digivices.

"Um, Azulongmon? What did you just do?" Kai asked.

"I allowed you to unlock the next stage of battle for you: Biomerge. While there are several of your generation who can do it, most of you cannot. This will allow you to both activate your digimons' mega forms, and you will also be able to fuse with them, creating an alternate mega branch." Azulongmon said.

"Wait, so you're saying that now me and Veemon will be able to fuse to create some new super digimon?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Also, everyone else in your generation has also been given the ability to do it now, too.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you must fight! I am to weak to fight, so you must do it! And even if you cannot win as yourselves, there are several contingency plans. But first, you must be able to master these forms by the end of the week, for that is when your battle will come." Azulongmon said.

"I see…" I said, staring at my digivice.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what will happen now? I bet most of you think Mukuramon is a truly vile creature, right? But by the end of the story, {SPOILER} you'll feel sorry for him.

Aviamon: A humanoid digimon with green feather clothes, wings, and arms, with white skin and a vine whip with thorns.


	39. Preparing for the Siege

Mukuro: The moment you have all been waiting for! It's time for the siege to start! …Next chapter. It'll be worth it, thought!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 36: Preparing for the Siege

* * *

"So, I hope you've heard the news, right?" Takato said.

"Yeah, why?" Rika asked.

"Because, Rika, I believe after all this time, it's time to revive the light of digivolution, and bring back Calumon." Takato said.

"What do you think their talking about?" Jami whispered to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back. The two of us were currently pressed against each other in the closet, listening to the conversation.

"Take a guess."

"I don't know, something about light, and digivolving, and some digimon named Calumon." I said.

"That was some guess." Jami muttered, rapping me on the head.

"Sorry, I heard everything." I said.

"So, basically you're saying we should bring back Calumon!" Jeri said, smiling.

Suddenly, Cyberdramon's nose twitched.

Ryo noticed this movement, and stood up.

"I'd say, before we decide what we do, we should deal with the pair of spies here." Ryo said, pulling open the closet, as we fell out.

"Um, sorry…" Jami said, smiling.

"Yeah, we were, um, looking for the broom, and well…"

"Never mind. Just please leave." Ryo said, pointing towards the door.

"No. This involves us, so we'll be staying." I said.

"Listen, Riyo…" Ryo said.

"No, Ryo, it's okay. They're just kids, so it's natural for them to be curious." Takato said.

"Okay, sure." Ryo said.

"Riyo, we were simply talking about a friend of ours named Calumon who was sealed away, and we were planning on freeing him." Takato said.

"So, what exactly is this 'light of digivolution'?" Jami asked.

"Calumon." Kazu said.

"So, what is so special about Calumon?" I asked.

"He allows digivolution, so the other step to your achievement of biomerging is to free him."

"But what about you guys?" Jami asked.

"She's right. You guys can biomerge even while Calumon is dormant." I said.

"That's because we know another way to achieve biomerging. Other people, like Lori, have also learned how to do it that way." Henry said.

"Also, there is one other thing we need to talk about." Takato said.

"What's that?" Jami asked.

"Riyo, I have to ask you to pass this information on to Marcus when you see him, okay?" Takato asked.

"Okay, sure. But what is it?" I asked.

"At this point in time, we must estimate that both sides of this battle have found the bases of the other, and are currently gathering their forces. Basically, we are in a race to see who can recover their forces and launch the first attack. Whoever attacks first will have a major advantage."

"So, we need to get stronger?" I asked.

"Exactly." Ryo said.

* * *

"So, are you certain that this data is accurate, Preyamon?" Mukuramon asked.

"Yes, sir. With the information we have seen and the information I have gathered from Ari, the only people who have yet to unlock the mega level are Sakura and Marcus." Preyamon said.

"Excellent work, Preyamon. God shall be pleased when we have captured the humans attempting to destroy this world." Mukuramon said, smiling.

_We have been told that these humans are getting stronger, and that they are planning to destroy the digital world. However, whenever I see that smile, I can't help but imagine there's something we're not being told. Some ulterior motive. The only people who might know are Leviamon and Baihumon, but they would never tell me. I'd better keep my eyes and ears open, if I want to control the digital world. _Preyamon said, walking away from Mukuramon.

"Oh, and Preyamon?"

"Yes, master?"

"If you want to defeat god… your only chance is to kill me here." Mukuramon said, standing.

"But you can't, can you? Not you, a weak mega. Someone like you can't possibly defeat me, let alone the God of the digital world." Mukuramon said, walking up to Preyamon, patting his stiff shoulder. "With your current strength, I could kill you… just by thinking it."

"Master…"

"I hope you do good in the battle. Farewell, Preyamon." Mukuramon said, walking back to his throne as Preyamon left.

* * *

"Lori, why are we here?" Li asked.

"It's time I taught you how to biomerge." Lori said.

"Really?" Li asked.

"Yes. Also, I want to show you our secret weapon in the upcoming battle." Lori said.

"Wait, what's Rotomon transforming into?!" Li asked, staring at the growing Rotomon.

"Just watch." Lori said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Kai, come here for a second." I said, grabbing his jacket.

"Okay, what do you want, Riyo?" Kai asked.

"I want you to talk to Lauren." I said, dragging him into the girls' room.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Well, Lauren has something she has to say to you. Isn't that right, Lauren?" Jami said.

"Yeah…" Lauren said, going into hyper blush mode.

"Well, what is it?" Kai asked.

"Um… um… well… um… I… I… lo-…lov-… yo-" *Blush* Lauren stammered.

"Oh, great…" Jami muttered, face palming.

"Kai, let me tell you what's going on." I said.

"Okay, what?" Kai asked.

"Well, Lauren is trying to tell you that she wants to go on a date with you when this is all over, okay?" I said.

"Really?" Kai asked Lauren.

"Um… yeah…" Lauren said, nodding.

"Well, thanks! I'm honored!" Kai said, smiling.

"…Re-really?" Lauren asked.

"Of course! You'd be the first girl I ever went on a date with!" Kai said, smiling.

"Bet she'll be the last one, too." Jami said.

"I'll go along with that."

* * *

"I can't believe you." Jami said, laughing.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"You saw that Lauren didn't have the strength to say anything, so you told Kai for her!" Jami said, knocking me on the head.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you actually do care about Lauren's relationship, instead of just acting like it!" Jami said.

"No, I don't." I lied.

"Liar." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

That was the last thing I remember, as I blacked out shortly after.

* * *

"So, it's almost time, Baihumon, Leviamon." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Yes, master."

"Prepare the assault once the Deva Realm is complete, flight mode is usuable, and the rest of our forces have gathered. In five days, we attack!"

"Yes, master."

* * *

Five days later...

"You have all trained hard on learning your biomerge forms. Unfortunately, none of you have even managed to transform. However, there is nothing like the final battle day to pressure you into mastering un-mastered things." Takato said.

"Our game plan is for the original people to stay and defend our base, while the others go out and attack." Henry said.

"Good luck everyone!" Calumon said, smiling.

"Okay, we will!" I shouted, as we all ran out.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the battle starts next chapter! Let's all head to the climactic battle!


	40. The Battle Begins

Mukuro: The moment you have all been waiting for! The final (?) battle has come at last!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 37: The Battle Begins

* * *

"So, how are we going to handle this battle?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"My guess is that we should send a small scouting party out to their base to scout things out, and when we get the signal, the rest of us come and attack." Marcus said.

"Okay, that sounds good. Who should be part of this scouting party?" I asked.

"I'd say Alex, Raiji, and Sakura. Maybe Lauren, too." Marcus said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jami said.

"Okay, we'll report back as soon as possible!" Raiji shouted, smiling.

* * *

"So, now that they're scouting, what should we do?" I asked.

"Just wait." Marcus said. "That's all we can do."

"Hey, I think the clouds are moving." Jami said, pointing up at the grey shape coming towards us.

"You know, that looks a lot like the data design of Mukuramons' base…" Marcus said.

"Wait… that IS Mukuramon's base!" I shouted.

"Damn it all! We lost half our fighting force! How did we not know it could fly?!" Marcus shouted.

"Hey… are those… digimon flying around that base?!" Jami shouted, pointing at the moving shapes.

"I think so… we're… in trouble…" Marcus said.

"Die!" A winged digimon shouted, flying towards Jami.

"Crimson Claw!" A voice shouted, and red claws pierced the winged digimon, ripping it in half, deleting it.

"Is that a Devidramon?!" Kai asked.

"Dark Gale!" The Devidramon shouted, blasting black beams of energy, vaporizing another digimon.

"What's that Devidramon doing? Why is it helping us?" I asked.

"Because I asked him to." A voice said.

"Huh? Who are you?!" Jami asked, turning around.

* * *

"So, it seems like our old friend has finally decided to fight against us." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Yes, master." Baihumon said.

"Baihumon… go greet your old protégé, okay?" Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Yes, master."

"Master Mukuramon, why not me?" Leviamon asked.

"Well, Baihumon lost face when our Asura Realm betrayed us, so this is his chance to redeem himself. Why, are you jealous?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Well, master…"

"Don't be. After all, you're the only person here I actually trust, after all." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Thank you, master." Leviamon said.

* * *

"Ryuo!" Jami said, hugging him.

"Hey, kid." Ryuo said, smiling.

"What do you mean 'because you asked him'?" Marcus asked.

"Well, you know what this is, right?" Ryuo said, holding up a black digivice.

"Is that a…"

"That's right! And that up there is my partner Devidramon, also known as Impmon." Ryuo said, smiling.

"So, what do we do now, Riyo?" Ryuo asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Riyo, you know how it goes! The kid with the goggles is always the leader!" Kai said, slapping me on the back.

"Well, I'd say we should find some way to get up there and take down their forces, and then get inside while we wait for the others. They should come back once they see there's no base, right?" I said.

"Right." Marcus said.

"So, let's get going, Kai!" Veemon said, smiling.

"Right!" Kai said, holding up his digivice.

"Veemon matrix digivolve to AeroVeedramon!" Veemon shouted, turning into a large dragon with wings.

"Let's go, AeroVeedramon!" Kai shouted, climbing onto AeroVeedramons' back.

"We're next, Owelmon!" Jami said, holding out her digivice.

"Owelmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon!" Owelmon shouted, turning into a large Gryphon.

"Rubimon, let's go!" I shouted, holding out my digivice.

"Rubimon digivolve to Tigremon!" Rubimon shouted, turning into a large tiger.

"Okay, let's fly up there!" I shouted, as we flew up towards where the battle was taking place.

"Hey, Marcus, why are you just standing there?! Don't you know how important this battle is?!" Ryuo asked.

"I know."

"You know?! And you don't care?! You're such a jerk!" Ryuo said.

"I know, but I can't fly."

"Oh, sorry."

"Besides, the two of us have to protect down here." Marcus said.

"Meramon digivolve to SkullMeramon!" Meramon shouted, turning into a blue flame zombie.

* * *

"Crimson Flame!" Tigremon shouted, shooting a blast of fire at an upcoming digimon, burning one of its wings, sending it tumbling down to earth.

"Solar Roar!" Gryphonmon shouted, shooting out a blast of sonic energy, vaporizing several digimon with the sound waves.

"Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon shouted, shooting an energy dragon out of its fist, striking a flying digimon, vaporizing it upon impact.

"Dark-"

"Kongou!" A voice roared, and a blast of energy struck Devidramon, solidifying it into solid metal.

"Wait, is that Baihumon?" I shouted.

"Crimson Flare!" A voice shouted, and a flash of bright red energy struck all of the digimon, reducing them down to their rookie stages.

"We're going to die!" Kai shouted as we fell.

Suddenly, a figure emerged out of the ocean we were fighting over, and swallowed us.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" A voice said.

"Li!" I said, looking up.

"Yup! We're inside MetalSeadramon! Climb up here as we dock!" Li said, climbing up the ladder, so we followed him.

"Dock? Where?" Kai asked.

"Right there." Li said, pointing at Mukuramon's ship.

"We're going to dock on the enemy ship?!" Kai shouted.

"No, you idiot. That ship." Li said, pointing to a duplicate ship appearing on the horizon.

"What ship is that?!" Kai shouted.

"It's no ship. It's Rotomon." MetalSeadramon said, smiling.

"Rotomon?!" Kai shouted.

"Right." Lori said, his face appearing on the screen.

"But how?" Kai asked.

"I took a copy of the data disc I gave you, and uploaded it into Rotomon." Lori said, smiling.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that?" I asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Lori said, smiling.

"So, what now?" Jami asked.

"Hey, let me talk." A voice said, and Ryuo ducked in front of Lori.

"Guys, you need to go save Impmon! He fell into the ocean!" Ryuo shouted.

"Impmon! We should let him drown!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

"No, we'll save him." Li said.

"What?! Why?!" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Because he's one of us." Li said.

"Okay, let me go with you." Ryuo said, running away from the screen. A few minutes later he climbed up the ladder, and came in.

"Preparing to submerge!" Li shouted, as we dove underwater.

* * *

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Jami said, looking out the viewport.

"Hey, I think that's our friend, Impmon." Li said, pointing out the viewport at the gargoyle shape lying on the sea floor.

"Okay, let's pick him up!" I said, and MetalSeadramon opened his mouth, swallowing Devidramon.

"Okay, Ryuo, that's your digimon, so go get him." Li said.

"Okay, pal." Ryuo said, climbing down the ladder.

"Surfacing in one minute!" MetalSeadramon said.

"Hey, pal, are you alright?" Ryuo asked.

"…" The statue was silent.

"Okay, I better help you." Ryuo said, holding out his digivice as Devidramon de-digivolved to Impmon, shedding the metal skin.

"Hey, you okay, Impmon?" Ryuo asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Impmon said.

"Okay, we've surfaced." Li said, and we climbed down the ladder, and stepped up onto the view plate of Rotomon.

"Come on, Impmon. It's time to go pay back our old friend." Ryuo said, holding up his digivice.

"Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon, Blast Mode!" Impmon shouted, turning into a black humanoid with black wings and a large blaster on his hand.

"Good luck, my friend." Ryuo said, as Beelzemon flew towards the base.

* * *

Mukuro: SO, what do you think? I think it was kind of rushed, but oh well.


	41. Asura and Animal

Mukuro: Sorry for the week long update. Due to a computer virus, I had to gp buy a whole new computer and then re-type this file.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 38: Animal and Asura

* * *

"Guys, I have important information for you." Ryuo said.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"I have information that Impmon gave me on Baihumons' attack. He uses a move known as Kongou that solidifies his enemies into metal." Ryuo said.

"Really? I heard there was a digimon that can fuse the chemical bonds in digimon. So, it Baihumon? If that's the case, then our friend may be getting into more than we thought." Marcus said.

"Those are my fears exactly. But… all we can do is believe."

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted, canceling out the Kongou attack.

"It seems I taught you well, Beelzemon." Baihumon said.

"Yeah, you did!" Beelzemon shouted.

"So, it seems you will not meet your end easily, through decaying metal." Baihumon said.

"Heh. I don't plan to meet my end at all." Beelzemon said, readying another attack.

"We'll see about that. Spine-ringed tail!" Baihumon shouted, and a spiky band from his tail shot off, grew, and surround Beelzemon, making him unable to move.

"Now, for the coup de grace." Baihumon said. "Iron Armor Claws!" Baihumons claws struck into Beelzemon, and pushed him down so far that he crashed into the steel shit and shot towards the water.

"Quick, go help him!" Ryuo shouted. Suddenly, figure shot forth from the dense jungle and caught the de-digivolving Beelzemon.

"Does this guy belong to you?" A voice asked, and the white figure, now visible, landed on Rotomon.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryuo said.

"Thanks, Zakuya." Li said, smiling.

"Don't thank me. I was just repaying the favor I owed you for sparing my life back there." Zakuya said, staring at Ryuo.

"Well, thanks anyway."

* * *

"Takato! The battle started! Why are we here?" Calumon asked.

"Because. We have no choice." Takato said, bitterly.

"No choice? What do you mean?" Calumon asked, flying up next to Takato.

"This is the last step of evolution for them. No matter how much I want to help them, I can't."

"But! What if they die?" Calumon asked.

"We'll have to take the chance that they will survive. They can win… no, they must win!" Takato said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Calm down, Takato. I'm sure everything is all right." Guilmon said, patting his tamer on the back.

"Thanks. All we can do know… is believe…"

* * *

"Hey, Ryuo… there's something… I need to tell you…" Impmon said.

"What?" Ryuo asked.

"I don't think… that Baihumon is free."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there's something not right with him. He's more ruthless than a sovereign should be." Impmon said.

"More ruthless… than a sovereign should be…" Ryuo repeated. Suddenly the look in his eyes changed.

"Is this more of your doing, Mukuramon?!" Ryuo shouted. Suddenly, his digivice started to glow.

_Takato told me about this light! _Marcus thought, staring at the light.

"Impmon biomerge to Asuramon!" Impmon shouted, digivolving into a six winged figure with two large cannons on his arms.

"Is that… Ryuo?" Jami asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ryuo said with a voice that sounded like a mix of his and Impmons.

"So, this is biomerging! Cool!" Kai shouted.

"Kongou!" Baihumo shouted, shooting a ball of metal energy at Asuramon as he flew into the air.

"Corona Slicer!" Asuramon shouted, and one of his cannons opened up to reveal a large violet blade that sliced through the attack cleanly, deleting it harmlessly.

"Li, you, Kai, Veemon, Riyo, Rubimon, Jami, Renamon, and Owelmon get inside of MetalSeadramon." Marcus said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"No questions!" Marcus shouted.

"Okay, fine. Let's go, guys." Li said, climbing into MetalSeadramon, followed by the rest of us.

"I still don't see why we're doing this." I said, climbing up the ladder to the control room.

"I think I know. Look." Li said, pointing at the battle between Asuramon and Baihumon.

"The battle? What about it?" Kai asked.

"Look at how Asuramon is missing Baihumon. He's doing it, almost on purpose, like he's weakening the structure. Now, we ram in!" Li said, positioning MetalSeadramon on a collision course straight for Mukuramon's base.

"And, if you're wrong, then what happens?" Kai asked.

"MetalSeadramon will be deleted, and we fall to our deaths in the ocean below." Li said.

"That's just great." Kai said.

"Well, if we don't make it, it's been good, guys." I said.

"Come on, Riyo! Don't say that! Believe that we'll break through!" Jami said.

"Yeah... you're right." I said, smiling.

"Brace yourselves!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

MetalSeadramons head rammed full force into the building, breaking the wall open and having his head stick in.

"Okay, guys. It's time to leave." Li said, climbing down the ladder. After we all evacuated, Li held out his digivice.

"MetalSeadramon warp de-digivolve to Betamon!" MetalSeadramon said, de-digivolving down to Betamon.

"So, where do we go from here?" Jami asked. Suddenly, a blast of energy erupted from behind us.

"Die!" A digimon shouted, flying towards the hole in the wall. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit it in the side, deleting it.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll cover your rear!" Asuramon shouted, flying in front of the hole.

"Good luck, guys!" I shouted, as we ran down the stairs that led us to wherever it was we were going.

* * *

"Hey, I think we're here!" Jami said, reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Good thing... i'm so tired..." Kai muttered, collapsing.

"Come on, Kai!" Veemon said.

"Hey, Ari, are you here?" Li shouted.

"Ari! Are you here?" Renamon asked.

"Over... here..." A voice said.

"Ari!" Renamon said, teleporting to the cell where Ari was chained up.

"Rena...mon..." Ari said, losing consciousness.

"Hello, there." A voice said from behind us.

* * *

Mukuro: I'm so cruel to end things here. I should have a new chapter up tomorrow, but I'm not positive. Sorry if this chapter's bad.

Asuramon: Basically, Beelzemon with six black wings and a cannon on each arm.


	42. Teamates

Mukuro: Sorry for lateness. So, who is this new figure?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 39: Teamates

* * *

"So, you guys came here to save me?" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Rubimoon asked, jumping off my shoulder into the air.

"Over here." The voice said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the cell over there…" Ari said, regaining consciousness.

"Hey, there is someone in there!" Kai shouted, prying the cell door open.

"Hey, who are you?" Li asked.

"My name… is Hiruko Mitsubayashi…" The green-haired guy said, smiling.

"How do we know that isn't Leviamon?" Rubimon asked.

"He was there during times when Leviamon was here." Ari said.

"So… who is he?" Li asked.

"I don't know… I think he's a digidestined, but he doesn't have a digivice…" Ari said.

"So, how'd he get here?" Jami asked.

"I don't know… He was just brought in last week…" Ari said.

"Well, anyway, we need to find Mukuramon and stop him." Renamon said.

"Yeah… but… I can barely walk…" Ari said, trying to stand up.

"Don't worry Ari. I'll carry you." Renamon said.

"Oh, Ari! That reminds me!" Jami said, pulling out Ari's digivice. "Here, I knew you'd be lost without this."

"Thanks Jami. So, where are Ren and the others?" Ari asked.

"We don't know right now." Li said.

"We'd better get going. Hiruko, you're free to go now, but do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Well, where could I possibly go?" Hiruko asked.

"Good point… well, let's go." I said.

"Which way?" Li asked. "We're at a fork in the road."

"Right." Kai said.

"What?! Why right?!" Jami asked.

"Because we hardly ever go right." Kai said.

"That… that's the worst reason I've ever heard for choosing a direction!" Li shouted.

"Guys, we might as well listen to Kai." I said.

"Fine…" And so, we headed down the right path.

"ROOOOOOOAAAR!" A voice shouted, and an enormous dragon head stuck out from around the corner.

"Left. I definitely say left." Kai said, turning around.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're following Kai?" Jami asked me.

"No reason." I said.

"Hm…" Kai thought, pondering between two paths.

"This way." Kai said, walking one way.

* * *

"Amazing… they've avoided every trap… they must have someone with an incredibly good sense of direction leading them…" Preyamon said, staring at the monitor.

"Well, I'd best go and meet our honored guests."

* * *

"What is this room?" Kai asked, looking around.

"I don't know." I said, looking around the blank white room.

"Hey, there's an exit over there." Jami said, pointing.

"Okay, let's go." I said. And so, we made our way there.

"So, Hiruko, how'd you get caught, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I was lost, and I wandered around and fell into some sort of portal and ended up here." Hiruko said.

"Yeah, that's kind of… boring…" I said.

"Yeah… I know." Hiruko said, laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." I said.

"No, it's okay." Hiruko said, smiling.

_Hiruko seems to be pretty nice. But there's something I don't like about him. _Jami thought.

* * *

"So, we're here." Hiruko said.

"Wait, Li and Kai are still pretty far away…" Jami said, turning towards Li, Kai, Veemon, and Betamon. Suddenly, a large wall of earth emerged from the ground, blocking us off from them.

"Wait, what do we do know?" Jami asked.

"We need to move forward. We can't afford to wait for them." Renamon said.

"The fox is right. Those guys are strong, they can handle anything." Hiruko said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Jami said, walking through the door, followed by the rest of us.

* * *

"So, what should I do?" Zakuya asked, looking at the fight between Asuramon, Baihumon, and Hououmon.

"Well, ZeroTalamon, I guess it's time to fight." Zakuya said, smiling.

"Right, Zakuya! Absolute Zero!" ZeroTalamon shouted, blasting an enormous amount of ice energy at Hououmon.

"In Hokaido, it's two people to a fight." Zakuya said. "So, while Asuramon is dealing with the tiger, I'll beat you to death."

"Just try it, human!" Hououmon shouted, shooting forth a blast of energy.

"Dodge it, ZeroTalamon!" Zakuya shouted.

"You got it!" ZeroTalamon said, jumping out of the way of the energy blast, which harmlessly struck the ocean.

"We just have to hold on until-" Zakuya started, but a blast of energy made him unable to finish.

"Great Tornado!" A voice shouted, and a tornado hit Hououmon, knocking it back.

"Hey! It looks like we made it back in time! Raiji said, smiling as he held onto Swallomon.

"Swallomon, land down!" Lauren said.

"Okay." Swallomon said.

"It's a good thing I found you guys in time." Leo said, smiling.

"So, let's go, Coronamon!" Leo said, holding out his digivice.

"Coronamon biomerge to Apollomon!" Coronamon shouted, turning into an armored figure with Leo.

"Us too, Fuepmon!" Alex said, holding up his digivice.

"Fuepmon biomerge to Varipmon!" Fuepmon said, turning into a black armored figure with a sword and a cape with Alex.

"Don't worry, Zakuya! We'll take it from here!" Varipmon said.

"Yeah! Go, WarGreymon!" Raiji shouted.

"I will!" WarGreymon shouted, flying up towards Hououmon.

"Fine! I'll show you my true strength!" Hououmon shouted.

* * *

"I knew you guys would come here." Leviamon, in the form of a large serpent, said, smiling.

"Hello, Leviamon. It's time to defeat you." I said.

"Well, it seems you busted your friend out." Leviamon said, referring to Ari.

"So, out of the two of us, who should fight him?" I asked Jami.

"I don't know…" Jami said.

* * *

"Huh?" There's something coming really fast on the radar." Lori said, looking at a fast object shooting towards Mukuramon's ship.

"Wow, that thing must be moving at light speed to pass me like that!" Lori said, looking at the super fast white shape that passed him.

"Do you think you can break through it?" The guy on top of the digimon covered in white light asked.

"Of course."

"Well, do it."

"Thunder Force!" The digimon shouted, breaking through the metal wall.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked, looking around as the smoke began to clear.

"Well, hello guys. It's been a while."

"Ren!" I said, smiling.

"Yep. I'm here to help you, Riyo." Ren said, smiling.

* * *

Mukuro: So, Ren's back. What will happen next? Read and find out!


	43. Rage

Mukuro: So, what will happen to everyone next?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 40: Rage

* * *

"Darn it! We're separated from the others!" Kai said, banging on the stone wall.

"Yes, you're right, humans." A sickly voice said from the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Li asked.

"My name is Preyamon. I have been observing you humans since the moment you arrived in this world. I have observed your habits, your strategies, everything. I have decided that I need to negotiate with the two of you." Preyamon said.

"What do you mean negotiations?" Li asked.

"I am one of the few people who Mukuramon does not need to control. I need your help to destroy Mukuramon."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Li, you have the intelligence to find a way to defeat him, and Kai, you have the physical strength to defeat him. If I combine those two traits together, we might just pull it off.

"Okay, but what's it worth to you to defeat Mukuramon? I don't think it's just because you want to save the digital world." Kai said.

"Good intuition, Kai. I, myself want control over the digital world. Under my control, no one shall be injured by another. Everyone will be perfectly happy."

"That does sound good, but we can't consent to ANYONE controlling the digital world." Kai said.

"I see. I'll just have to get you to agree through force." Preyamon said, raising a scaly hand.

"You? Force? I don't think so." Kai said, holding out his digivice.

"Veemon warp digivolve to MegaVeedramon!" Veemon said, turning into a large winged blue dragon.

"Go, MegaVeedramon!" Kai shouted, as MegaVeedramon flew towards Preyamon.

"A direct attack? Pathetic." Preyamon said. "Rock Wave!" Preyamon said, and a pillar of stone emerged from the ground, striking MegaVeedramon in the chest and knocking him into the ceiling.

"Next?" Preyamon asked.

* * *

"Alright! Ren, it's about time you guys got here." Riyo said.

"Good job, Ren! You can totally defeat this guy!" Jami said.

"Defeat? Sorry, I'm just here to bust Ari out." Ren said.

"What are you talking about?" Renamon asked.

"I came here to bust Ari out of here, remember? Not to fight this guy again." Ren said, pointing his thumb at Leviamon.

"Do you honestly think that I would let you go? I've already defeated you twice, this time I'm going to kill you." Leviamon said, turning into a human.

"I don't care. I'm going to push through you and out." Ren said.

"True, but you're going to want to fight me."

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" Ren asked.

"Because I killed that friend of yours." Leviamon said.

"Yeah, sure. It wasn't you. It was Lavi." Ren said.

"Ren, Ren, Ren. How naïve. Of course you would think that." Leviamon said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Simple. I just turned into Lavi…" he said, turning into Lavi "and killed your friend."

"What?! How could you do something like that?! I'll defeat you!" I shouted.

"Stand back, Riyo." Ren said, sticking his hand out in front of me. "**He's mine**."

"Wait, I'm going to stay here with Ren!" Ari said, climbing off of Renamons' back.

"Okay! Good luck, Ren!" I said, and Jami, Hiruko and I ran out the door down to the deepest part of the ship.

"Ren, are you okay?" Raikyomon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. **Kill him**." Ren said.

_I've never seen Ren like this. _Ari thought_. _

"Thunder Bolt!" Raikyomon shouted, shooting a beam of electricity at Leviamon.

"Pathetic." Leviamon said, shooting a blast of water out of his hand, which collided with the lightning, creating an explosion.

"Thunder Wave!" Raikyomon shouted, blasting a wave of electricity out of his mouth.

Unfortunately, Leviamon transformed into a bird digimon that flew up and over the lightning wave, which blasted through the ceiling.

"Pathetic." Leviamon said, transforming into a sea serpent. "Ellectrica Perfora!*" Leviamon then charged his body with lightning and charged into Raikyomon, knocking him back into the wall, de-digivolving him to Raimon.

"Raimon digivolve to back to Raikyomon." Ren said.

"Ren, will you THINK for second?!" Raimon shouted, biting Ren in the leg.

"What do you mean by think?" Ren asked, prying Raimon off his leg.

"Stop working off of your anger and start actually focusing on how to defeat this guy! You're so mad about something that happened before that you can't fight him properly!" Raimon shouted.

"Raimon is right, Ren!" Ari shouted, hitting Ren on the head. "You need to focus or else you won't win!"

"Focus, huh?" Ren said. "Fine."

"Raimon biomerge to Raiteimon!"

* * *

"So, we're finally here, huh?" I said, looking around.

"It's about time you got here." A voice said.

"Mukuramon? Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Right here." A voice said, and two figures emerged from the next room.

"Mukuramon… is a human?" Jami asked.

"That's right. I am nothing more than a digidestined like you guys. Except I use my digimon to take control of the world." Mukuramon said, holding up his black and white digivice.

"Zenmon warp digivolve to Auroradramon!" The digimon next to Mukuramon said, turning into a large humanoid girl with black wings, white wings, and black and white armor.

"Fine! I'll take you on!" I shouted.

"Riyo, you don't want to waste your energy on this digimon. I can handle this." Jami said, smiling.

"Owelmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon!" Owelmon shouted, turning into a large griffon.

"Good luck, Jami." I said.

"Solar Roar!" Gryphonmon shouted, shooting a blast of sound energy at Auroradramon.

"Ultimate Light Shield." Auroradramon said, creating a shield of light around herself, blocking the roar with ease.

"Darn it!" Gryphonmon muttered.

"Crazed Dragon Blast." Auroradramon said, blasting a wave of energy at Gryphonmon, knocking him backwards into the ground.

"Gryphonmon!" Jami shouted, running towards Gryphonmon.

"Jami, stay back!" I said, pulling Jami back to safety.

"Full Dark Throwdown!" Auroradramon said, turning into her black armor form and slashing into Gryphonmon repeatedly until he de-digivolved down to Owelmon.

"Owelmon!" Jami shouted, crying.

"Now, you die!" Auroradramon said, bringing her sword down at Owelmon.

"Owelmon!" Jami shouted. Suddenly, her digivice started glowing.

"Owelmon biomerge to Ophanimon!" Owelmon shouted, turning into a winged digimon with teal armor with Jami.

"Shining Javelin!" Ophanimon shouted, stabbing into Auroradramon, knocking her back.

_Jami's doing good, but there's something that doesn't feel right with Mukuramon… Well, it must just be my imagination._ I thought.

* * *

Mukuro: So, was what happened with Leviamon and Ren a surprise? I hope so. And for Ren's creator, sorry if what I did offended you or it wasn't what you wanted to happen. And the other part was major surprise, wasn't it?

Preyamon: Looks like a human but covered in blue scales with a snake head.


	44. Enlightenment

Mukuro: So, Mukuramon joins the fray. or does he? Well, to find out, read!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 41: Enlightenment

* * *

"Kongou!" Baihumon shouted, blasting an energy blast at Asuramon.

"Corona Slicer!" Asuramon said, slicing the Kongou blast in half, disintegrating it.

"You're an annoying little pest, Asuramon." Baihumon shouted.

"Asuramon, it's time for an energy increase." A voice said.

"Azulongmon! Come out where I can see you!" Baihumon shouted.

"Take this boost of energy, Asuramon." The voice said, and a wave of blue energy shot down from the sky, encompassing Asuramon.

"Now, I'll save your soul." Asuramon said, leveling his blasters at Baihumon.

"What are you doing?!" Baihumon shouted.

"Corona Helix!" Asuramon shouted, firing two beams of energy, which began spinning together and hit Baihumon.

"No… I am a sovereign! I cannot be defeated!" Baihumon shouted, starting to disperse.

"When you are reborn, my friend, hopefully you will be saved." Azulongmon said, returning to the clouds.

* * *

"Wow, after watching a fight like that, I'm inspired to do better!" Raiji said, smiling.

"Pheonix Flame!" Hououmon shouted, blasting a wave of golden flames in the shape of a phoenix at WarGreymon, knocking him backwards into Rotomon, de-digivolving him into Agumon.

"Agumon!" Raiji shouted, running over to the injured digimon.

"Agumon, come on! You need to go again!" Raiji said.

"I'm sorry… I'm…. to… weak…" Agumon said.

"Agumon!" Raiji said, crying.

"Die!" Hououmon said, flying towards Raiji.

"Hey, birdy, can't you see they're having a moment?" Varipmon said, grabbing Hououmon's tail and pulled him back. He then flung Hououmon towards Apollomon.

"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon shouted, slamming his fist into Hououmon launching him at Varipmon.

"Giga Hazard!" Varipmon shouted, teleporting above Hououmon, trapping him in a sphere of dark energy and repeatedly slashing him with his sword, until he eventually slammed Hououmon into the ocean.

"Hey, Agumon. You think you can digivolve one more time?" Apollomon asked.

"Well…"

"We'll loan you our strength." Varipmon said, and he and Apollomon launched balls of energy into Agumon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" Agumon shouted, turning back into the discolored WarGreymon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted, slamming a ball of energy into Hououmon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hououmon shouted, being deleted instantly.

"I'm done, guys…" WarGreymon said, falling down to Raiji, de-digivolving back to Agumon.

* * *

"Wow… so that's Rens' biomerge huh?" Ari asked.

"Hmph. Lightning Blaze!" Leviamon shouted, shooting blasts of lightning at Raiteimon.

"Pathetic." Raiteimon said, and the lightning struck his body.

"My Lightning Horn is fully perfected now. Electricity is nothing to me." Raiteimon said.

"Then how about this? Hydro Cannon!" Leviamon said, shooting forth a torrent of water.

"Lightning Field." Raiteimon said, creating a shield of electricity around himself. When the water struck it, it dispersed into the air.

"Water is a molecule created by a combination of hydrogen and oxygen atoms. My lightning field has smaller-than-microscopic cutting edges that can slice through the chemical bonds of molecules. In other words, it's a form of ultimate defense."

"Hmph. Electrica Piogga!" Leviamon said, shooting blast of water charged with electricity at Raiteimon. When it made contact with the lightning barrier, they dispersed each other, and the water struck Raiteimon dead-on.

"Agh!" Raiteimon said, being knocked back into the wall.

"Ren's fighting so hard, can't I do anything?" Ari asked.

"No… you're too weak…" Renamon said.

"But I need to help him!" Ari protested.

"Fine give him some of our strength."

"How?" Ari asked.

"Focus on helping him." Renamon said.

"Okay…" Ari said, and suddenly, a ball of energy shot out to Ren, and charged him with energy while turning Renamon into Viximon, her in-training form.

"I feel… recharged." Raiteimon said.

"Thunder Force!" Raiteimon said, charging a lightning bolt from the hole in the ceiling, charging him full of lightning, and he shot straight at Leviamon, knocking him to the ground.

"It seems… I lose…" Leviamon said, turning into a lizard with an enormous mouth, his original form.

"It's time for you to die." Raiteimon said, raising his fist up, preparing to slam it into Leviamon.

"Open up your heart, Ren. Would it hurt so much to see the world through different eyes?" Lucemons' words rang through his head again.

"I've decided… to let you live…" Raiteimon said, splitting up, as Leviamon shifted into a small yellow digimon.

"This was my form after my defeat. I might as well have been dead. And then… Mukuramon appeared. He gave me the ability to shapeshift… he gave me purpose… he gave me life… but now, he's corrupted by gods evil. I need you to save him." Leviamon said, slumping to the ground.

"You killed my friend. Why should I do what you want?" Ren asked, walking away.

"Ren…" Suddenly, Ren picked her up and placed her on Raikyomon, before climbing on behind her.

"Okay, we need to go." Suddenly, an explosion echoed off and the room began to collapse.

"Leviamon! What's going on?!" Ren shouted.

"This room was designed to collapse if I was defeated. That way, I can die instead of having to face Mukuramon with defeat." Leviamon said, falling unconscious.

"Ren! We need to go!" Ari said, picking up Viximon.

"Damn it… having a conscience really bothers me…" Ren said, jumping off of Raikyomon.

"Ren! What are you doing?!" Raikyomon shouted.

"Okay, let's go!" Ren shouted, running up to Raikyomon while clenching onto Leviamon.

"Wait, why'd you go save Leviamon?!" Ari shouted.

"Never mind!" Ren said as Raikyomon jumped off the ship and landed on Rotomon.

* * *

"What was that explosion?!" Ophanimon shouted.

"I'd say Leviamon just blew himself up." Mukuramon said.

"What?! And you don't care?!" I shouted.

"It wasn't my idea, it was his."

"But you should at least care!" I shouted.

"Why?" Mukuramon asked.

_This guy… doesn't seem right… _I thought.

"So, it seems like you guys have a few more surprises in store." Mukuramon said.

"No, not really." Ophnimon said, smiling.

"Don't tell him that!" I shouted.

* * *

"So, one of you has enough strength to beat me, but no brains, and the other has brains but not the strength to beat me." Preyamon said.

"We need to work as a team!" Li said.

"Have you seen our abilities? No chance, man." Kai said.

"But we need to try!"

"Fine."

* * *

Mukuro: Hello! This is getting climatic, huh? Oh, also, I got an email earlier asking me if I planned to make Ari and Ren end up in a relationship. I say sure, why not, but I need author permission, and to see if everyone else wants it to happen.


	45. Movie Preview

Mukuro: Okay, sorry for the long updates, but I talked to my BETA and he said I should probably show something like a preview for the upcoming movie-story of this. I don't think I did a good jub, but let's see what you think. So, read!

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

The Movie

* * *

"So, what is this thing?" I asked.

"It's complicated. It seems to be a digimon that's eating up all the data in the city." Lori said.

"Why would it do something like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Apparently it was created off of a data disc of some movie, and was brought to life in order to eliminate the digimon." Yamaki said.

"Well, what are we going to do? That things already devoured most of the data from our digimon!" I exclaimed.

"I know this is going to sound like a bad idea, but I asked some allies of ours in the digital world for help." Yamaki said.

"Allies? Who would…" Suddenly, the realization dawned on me. "You can't mean **him**, can you?!"

* * *

"Leviamon?" A figure seated on a throne asked.

"Yes, master?"

"Would you mind opening a portal to the real world? I have a debt to repay…" The figure said, smiling.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Mukuro: So, didn't this taste make you want to see the end of the story? Well, you'll have to wait a few more chapters.


	46. Brawn or Brains?

Mukuro: So, what will happen next? The battles?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 42: Brawn or Brains?

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Kai asked.

"Well, the two of you have to act as decoys, while we sneak up and attack." Li said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go along with that." Kai said.

"Are you calling Kai an idiot?" Veemon asked.

"No, no! Fine, I'll be the bait, and you guys attack!" Li shouted.

"Well, that's one plan that's not going to work." Kai said.

"Oh, oops." Li said, closing his mouth.

"Are you sure you're the smart one?" Veemon asked.

"You two are quite entertaining. It almost makes me ashamed to kill you. Almost." Preyamon said, smiling.

"Listen, this isn't teamwork!" Betamon said.

"I don't care. I refuse to work with him." Kai said.

"But you guys have been friends for years!" Veemon said.

"Right, but I won't work with him! His methods are too slow and not effective!" Kai said,

"Likewise! Kai's too arrogant and violent! He can't win any fights!" Li shouted.

"That doesn't matter!" Betamon and Veemon both shouted.

"Huh?" Li and Kai both said, looking at their digimon.

"What matters is that you're friends, and you need to forget about your differences and focus on the problem at hand!" Betamon and Veemon both said.

"Yeah… you guys are right…" Kai said.

"Yeah… sorry, Kai." Li said.

"So, let's team up and take this guy down once and for all!" Kai said, smiling.

Suddenly, their digivices starting glowing.

Betamon biomerge too…"

"Veemon biomerge too…"

"Poseidomon."

"UlforceVeedramon."

Then, Betamon fused with Li, created a golden armored figure with a metal fish tail and openings on each arm, while Veemon fused with Kai, creating a blue armored figure with beam sword gauntlets.

"Wow, I look good!" Kai's voice said, looking around at himself.

"Listen, the two of us need to work as a team in order to defeat this guy!" Poseidomon said.

"Yeah, you come up with a plan while I attack." UlforceVeedramon said, charging at Preyamon.

"Rock Wave." Preyamon said, and a column of stone emerged from the ground, hitting UlforceVeedramon, knocking him into the air.

"Let me handle this." Poseidomon said, flying towards Preyamon.

"Rock Wave!" Preyamon shouted, and a mass of pillars shot out from the ground, aiming at Poseidomon. Fortunately, he managed to avoid every one, and flew at Preyamon.

"Kings Trident!" Poseidomon said, and a gold energy trident struck out of his arm, piercing Preyamon.

"Well, you hit me, but it didn't hurt." Preyamon said, holding out his arm.

"Boulder Claw!" Preyamon said, and his arm was covered with stones, and he slashed into Poseidomon, knocking him back.

"Well, you tried, now it's my turn to try." UlforceVeedramon said, walking forward.

"Hey, we need to work as a team!" Poseidomon said.

"What?" UlforceVeedramon said, turning around.

"Rock Wave!" Preyamon shouted, and a spiked pillar of stone shot straight for UlforceVeedramon.

"Water Field!" Poseidomon shouted, and suddenly he and UlforceVeedramon were surrounded by a sphere of water. When the spiked pillar hit the water, it disintegrated almost instantly, due to the strong currents of the shield.

"Well, you two are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Preyamon said, smiling.

"You could say that." UlforceVeedramon said, smiling.

* * *

"Where am I?" Leviamon asked, opening his eyes.

"You're currently on the side of a mountain ledge." Ren said.

"What?! Why didn't you let me die?!" Leviamon shouted.

"Hmph. I didn't think it would be right for you to be unconscious when you should be awake so you can suffer." Ren said.

"You… damn… human…" Leviamon muttered.

"Ari, you look after him, make sure he doesn't escape." Ren said.

"What?! Why me?!" Ari shouted.

"Because I've got to help fight off the digimon outside the base." Ren said, climbing on Raikyomons' back.

"Of all the lousy…" Ari muttered.

"So, what's going on?" Ren asked, landing on Rotomon.

"REN!" Sakura shouted, leaping on top of him.

"Oh shit…" Ren said.

"I missed you so much…" Sakura said, crying.

"Um… yeah…" Ren said, reaching for his digivice.

"You're pretty good." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"I know. I need to be, in order to beat you." Ophanimon said.

"Well, you won't defeat me, woman." Mukuramon said. "Auroramon, defeat her."

"Yes, master." Auroramon said.

"Shining Javelin!" Ophanimon shouted, stabbing a glowing spear into Auroramon, knocking her back into the wall.

"Auroramon! Get up!" Mukuramon shouted.

"Yes, master…" Auroramon said, flying into the air.

"Stop fighting!" Ophanimon shouted.

"Beep! Beep!" My digivice beeped, and I picked it up, opening the text message.

Riyo

This is Ren. I need you to listen to this before you defeat Mukuramon. According to our prisoner of war Leviamon, Mukuramon is being controlled by God. This God is some sort of monster, and is using him. Or at least, someone is. Leviamon wants you to save him, but it's your choice. I'm asking you a personal favor, though. Save him.

Ren

"Wait, does this mean…" I said, looking at the text messages.

"Jami! This guy's being controlled! You need to save him!" I shouted.

"What?" Ophanimon asked, looking at me.

"Final Aurora Piercer!" Auroramon shouted, placing her shield and sword together, then firing shots repeatedly at Ophanimon, knocking her to the ground.

"Jami! Are you okay?!" I shouted.

"Stay back, Riyo." Hiruko said, grabbing my shoulder.

"I'll… use the last… of… my energy…" Ophanimon said.

"Sephiroth Crystal!" Ophanimon shouted, creating a jewel of aura, which she charged and launched at Auroramon.

"No! Get away!" Mukuramon shouted.

"I can't!" Auroramon shouted. The crystal collided with her body, knocking her far back into the wall, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious, and then de-digivolve back down to Zenmon.

"Okay, now, as for you…" I said, turning to Mukuramon.

* * *

"So, that's the plan, huh Poseidomon?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Exactly. We need to plan this perfectly, or it won't work." Poseidomon said.

"Oh, great…" UlforceVeedramon muttered.

* * *

Mukuro: So, is the battle finally over? Let's see, um… no. Well, read the next chapter!

Poseidomon: Looks like a golden armored merman with openings in his arms, allowing for tridents to come out.


	47. Apology

Sorry for all the reviews by my file, but my girlfriend Lauren's file crashed so she accessed mine and submitted reviews. If anyone out there knows how to delete your own reviews, please tell me. Seriously. Tell me.

That's all for now,

Mukuro Out.


	48. The Truth Revealed

Mukuro: So, the final(?) battle is almost done!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 43: The Truth Revealed

* * *

"So, what do we do?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Well, first you need to charge straight at Preyamon." Poseidomon said.

"Okay, why?" UlforceVeedramon said, charging at him.

"Listen, regardless of what happens, you have to keep going!" Poseidomon shouted.

"Okay!" UlforceVeedramon shouted.

"Rock Wave!" Preyamon shouted, and a pillar of rock erupted out at UlforceVeedramon.

"Tensegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon said, holding out his left arm and a shield emerged from it, protecting him from the onslaughts.

"You won't break through my rock shield!" Preyamon said.

"We might be able to break through!" Poseidomon said, as his water current began to erode the wall.

"And we're through!" Poseidomon shouted.

"Okay, let me out!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, jumping out.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, stabbing a blue beam sword into Preyamons' stomach.

"Well… it seems… like… you… beat… me…" Preyamon said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, he's unconscious!" I said, staring down at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jami said, walking up.

"Whoa! You de-fused!" I said.

"Apparently that last attack used up a ton of my energy." Jami said.

"Okay, let's wake him up!" I said, shaking him.

"Huh… where am I…" Mukuramon said, waking up.

"Hello, Mukuramon." I said.

"Hey! Where am I?!" Mukuramon shouted.

"You're in your base, Mukuramon." Jami said.

"I don't have a base! And why do you guys keep calling me Mukuramon?!" Suddenly, he noticed the digimon next to him.

"Zenmon!" He shouted, running over to his digimon.

"Hey, are you okay?!" He shouted.

"Why do you care? It's your fault she's like that." Jami said.

"I… did… this…?" He asked.

"Yeah, you did!" Jami said.

"Wait, Jami." I said, holding out my arm.

"Do you not remember any of this?" I asked.

"No… my name is Jarvais Laze. When I arrived in this world, I met a thing called Mukuramon… he took away everything from me!" Jarvais shouted.

"Wait, aren't you Mukuramon?" I asked.

"No, I'm not!" Jarvais growled.

"Just… get me… out of here…" Jarvais said, falling unconscious.

"So, if he isn't Mukuramon, then who is Mukuramon?" Jami asked.

"Oh, he is Mukuramon. At least, for all pretenses and purposes." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"Listen up you two." Preyamon said, as he disappeared. "I need to warn you about Mukuramon's true goals. After a ton of searching I finally figured it out."

"Really? What?" Kai asked.

* * *

"Hiruko, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Jarvais over there was nothing more than a decoy to waste your strength." Hiruko said, smiling wider.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jami asked.

"Well, it just so happens that **I** am Mukuramon." Hiruko said, as he slowly ripped some of his flesh of his face. "The **real** Mukuramon."

He had finished shedding his disguise by now, and the real Mukuramon stepped forwards. "I used Jarvais over there to measure your skills. And I must say, I'm not impressed." He said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if I faced you head on, I would have a very small chance. So, I decided to use him over there to take out one of you." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"You…"

"First, I need to get rid of a small lose end." Mukuramon said, running a hand through his indigo hair. Suddenly, a beam shot out from his hand shooting out the door.

* * *

"Listen, you two. Mukuramon really wants to-" Preyamon started, but suddenly a beam of energy hit him, disintegrating him into strands of data.

"What happened?! Where'd that beam come from?!" Kai shouted.

"Over here! Let's go!" Li shouted.

* * *

"What did you do?!" I shouted.

"Oh, I just silenced Preyamon so he couldn't say anything unnecessary. Nothing to be so worked up over." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"You killed your own man… and you act like it was nothing…? That's… so wrong…" I said.

"Come now. He was only just a tool to further my plans. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't care! I'm not going to let you take over the digital world!" I said.

"Take over the digital world? You seem to be under some misconception." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't just want the digital world. Riyo… I also want the world you come from."

"What… did you say?" I asked.

"You see, you humans have a great tenacity for survival. I can only open small portals that can only send in a handful of digimon. You humans could easily capture and delete those digimon like they have before. I realized this, and needed to adjust my plan to suit it, you see."

"…What?" I asked.

"You see, I need access to the main computer of Hypnos. Since I can't go there myself, there was only one option to turn too. You see, I needed inside helpers. I looked at God's predictions, finding the select children. I then had Leviamon pull strings so that the select few were brought to this world, like Ren and Sakura. Once that was in place, it was only a matter of time. I sent in assassin after assassin, not todefeat you, but to increase your skills. Now that so many of you have achieved your final state, I have all the pieces I need to put Master Gods plan into action. You see, my idea is quite simple. Since Hypnos is planning to bring you back in one week, I only have one option."

"And that would be…?" I asked.

"I'm going to control you humans… and send you back to your world." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"What…?"

"Once you're there, I'll unlock the portal back to the digital world. I'll send my armies by the thousands in to overthrow you humans, while you guys attack from the inside. With this two-pronged attack, the human world won't have any idea what hit them. And so, with this mass of death on the promised day, Master God will finally be revived."

"Then… Jarvais was…"

"Simply a prototype. I don't need him anymore, but he was more than suitable enough for a decent pastime. Now, I have something to ask you, Riyo."

"What?" I growled.

"Now, will you join me and turn both these worlds into a sea of blood?" Mukuramon asked, smiling. "Your friends will be invited too. You have been so entertaining so far, it would be a shame to control you. What do you say?"

"No… way…" I said, glaring at him. "I'm going to defeat you and save the world!"

"Rubimon biomerge too…"

* * *

Mukuro: …And, that's all you're getting. I'm so evil. Mukuramon seems like an incredibly twisted person, right? Good. This story is almost at an end.

Mukuramon: A grey humanoid figure with black robes, black dragon wings, and wavy indigo hair.


	49. Utter Defeat

Mukuro: Well, I got over 200 reviews, but as I said before I don't really think they count. How will Riyo and Rubimon fare against Mukuramon? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 44: Utter Defeat

* * *

"Rubimon biomerge to Nekomumon!" Rubimon shouted, fusing with me into a red-haired humanoid with red robes, cat claws, cat ears, and a cat tail.

"Wow, so that's your biomerge, huh? Interesting!" Mukuramon said, laughing.

"I have the perfect thing to fight you with." Mukuramon said, and his hand started glowing. "Animal Summoning." Suddenly, the light on his hand began to take shape into the form of a large dog, which then began to take shape.

"This is Burumon, a mega-level dog digimon. And he's more than enough to take on the likes of you." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Firestorm Prominence!" I said, and a tornado of fire erupted from my outstretched hands, spiraling towards Burumon. It encompassed him, then closed in, deleting his data.

"Well, not so helpless as I first thought, are you?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Nope." I growled.

"I used one of my weaker abilities on you, but now I realize that wasn't respectful. Shall I show you another one, then?" he then held out his hand.

"Naraka Creation." Suddenly, the ground below me started to open, revealing a humongous chasm. Before I fell in, two red wings shot out of my back, lifting me into the air.

"Wings too? I am impressed." Mukuramon said, smiling. "But in the air like that, you're a perfect target." He then held up his hand again, and a blast of water shot out of it, knocking me back into the wall, and I crashed to the ground.

"Shall I explain to you the details of this ability? With it, I can create and use any basic sort of attack, and use it flawlessly. Like this." He raised his hand again, and a pillar of stone shot up from the ground, hitting me against the ceiling.

"Now that you're not going anywhere, let me move on to my next order of business." Mukuramon said, walking up to Jami.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted.

"Or what?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Stay back!" Owelmon said, flying into the air.

"Sorry, birdy, but I'm in a hurry." Mukuramon said, knocking Owelmon into the wall.

"Now, then girl. Let me show you another power of mine." He said, raising her head.

"Let go of me!" Jami shouted.

"Look into my eyes." Suddenly, Mukuramons eyes started glowing.

"Ability number 6. Deva Possession." Two beams of light shot into her eyes, and suddenly she stopped resisting.

"Now, you can come down from there." Mukuramon said, and the rock pillar disappeared, and I fell to the ground.

"Why you dirty…" I muttered, charging at Mukuramon.

"I wouldn't do that, Riyo." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Stop…" Jami said, walking in front of Mukuramon.

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted.

"The same thing I do to all my minions. She is now completely under my control. I am what she lives for. She shall continue to protect me until she dies." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Jami! Snap out of it!" I shouted, shaking her back and forth.

"It's useless, Riyo. She can't here you. We need to beat Mukuramon. That's the only way we can save her." Rubimon said.

"If you're thinking that the only way to save Jami is to defeat me, it won't work. She will protect me as long as I give breath." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"You dirty…" I muttered.

"Now, now. Calling me names won't do any good." Mukuramon said, laughing.

I charged at Mukuramon again, but once again Jami got in the way, so I had to pull back.

"Rubimon, there's got to be some way to snap her out of it!" I told him.

"I can think of one way." Rubimon said.

"Well, let's hear it." I said.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Kai shouted, running in, followed by Li.

"Kai! Get back!" I said.

"Whoa! Riyo, is that you?! Li asked.

"What's going on?!" Kai asked.

"Stay back! Jami's being controlled by Mukuramon!" I shouted.

"Hey, it's Owelmon!" Betamon said, running over to the injured digimon.

"W-what's… going… on…?" Owelmon asked.

"Well, Jami is possessed." Veemon said.

"Jami?!" Owelmon shouted.

"Jami! Snap out of it!" Owelmon shouted, flying over to her.

"Don't even bother, owl. She can't here you." Mukuramon said.

"Jami! Snap out of it!" Owelmon shouted. Suddenly, Jami's digivice started glowing. A field of light surrounded her, and she fell to the ground.

"W-what happened?" Jami asked, looking around.

"Jami! You're back!" Owelmon shouted.

"Yeah, and now, it's time for some punishment." I said, turning towards Mukuramon.

"Firestorm Prominence!" I shouted, sticking out my hands and a fire tornado shot out of them.

"Skill number 2. Preta Shield." Mukuramon said, and hexagram shield appeared in front of him.

"Grow bigger!" I shouted, and the spiral went around the shield and kept going. Unfortuantely, the shield stretched back, protecting Mukuramon. Even more unfortunately, the ends of the shield shot out, blocking the tornado, and curved in. Then, the shield reflected the power back at me in a concentrated beam of fire.

The beam of fire hit me, launching me back through several walls until I came to a stop.

"You see, non-physical attacks have no effect on me. Good try, though." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Blazing Claw…" I said, and my hands were encompassed by red flames and I charged at Mukuramon.

"5th ability. Human Analyses." Mukuramon said, and he just stood there. As I grew closer, he then jumped to the side at a super fast speed, dodging my attack, while I crashed into the wall.

"Anything else you'd like to show me?" Mukuramon asked, smiling. "If I recall correctly, I've shown you several of my abilities, but I do have one more. 4th ability… Asura Power."

"What's… going on…" I asked, but I didn't get an answer. Instead, I felt a strong punch to the stomach by a glowing black fist.

"I expected more out of you, Riyo. Oh, well." Mukuramon said, sighing.

"Now, down to business." Suddenly, his arm deformed and mutated, and a sword slowly emerged from the palm of his hand. The handle looked like some deformed piece brown of flesh, with a large black blade sticking out. He then shoved said blade into my body.

"Now then, this ability is one of my least favorites because I don't like engaging in physical combat that much. It increases my speed, my strength, my endurance, all by more than ten times the original amount. As you can see, it's more than effective for dealing with some human." He then sliced the sword into me repeatedly, badly injuring me.

"And so, as the hero solemnly falls to the earth, the curtain falls on this heroic battle." Mukuramon said, dropping me to the ground.

* * *

Mukuro: There strengths were so different, it wasn't even fair. Unfortunately, I think I crossed several lines on this. Oh, well. Seriously, though, I really don't think this is digimon anymore.

Nekomumon: Looks like a humanoid digimon, but has red hair, red cat ears, a red cat tail, red robes, red claws, and red angel wings.


	50. The Power to Stand Up After a Loss

Mukuro: So, with Riyo's defeat, how will the rest of the group fare against the not even injured Mukuramon?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 45: The Power to Stand Up After a Loss

* * *

"So, with that, young Riyo has been defeated. Next?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Hey, Li, you got any power left?" Kai whispered.

"No, I'm tapped out." Li whispered back.

"Same here, actually." Kai whispered, smiling.

"But even so, it would look pretty cowardly to try to escape and leave Riyo there." Li said.

"Yeah. We may not be very strong, but we're still men." Kai said, smiling.

_Come on, Riyo!_ Wake up! Jami thought.

* * *

I awoke in a white world. I looked around, and suddenly realized that Rubimon was gone.

"Hey, Rubimon?! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Hey, now. No need to make such a fuss." A man said, smiling.

"Who are you, mister?" I asked.

"Boy, that really hurts." The man said, running his hand through his hair, laughing.

"Seriously, who are you?" I asked.

"You've grown, kid. But you still don't have enough resolution."

"Resolution?"

"You still haven't resolved enough in your heart. Your subconscious refuses to use your full strength. You're afraid of hurting those you care about. This causes doubt in your heart, keeping you from using your full strength."

"Of course! I don't want to hurt my friends!"

"You hold a will of fire, Riyo. You need to use your flames to protect, not to destroy. You need to decide what to protect and what to harm."

"But I don't know-"

"I know, kid. But I believe in you." The man said, putting his hand on my head. "I've awakened your true strength. But it won't work unless you believe."

_This feeling… I know this person…_ I thought, as I slowly lost consciousness.

The last thing I remember was that man saying something.

"If you believe and awaken your powers, you should remember me."

* * *

"Why do the three of you stand so tall? You realize none of you will have a chance to beat me." Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"I'm standing because I believe in Riyo." Jami said, smiling.

"Really? But he's already lost. And even if he somehow awakens, he'd have to fight against me, and I've never lost a fight.

"I know, but I wonder… really, which is more valuable?"

"What do you mean?" Mukuramon asked.

"When I was a little girl, a friend of my fathers' told me that the power to stand up stronger after taking a loss is much more valuable than the power to never lose."

"Well, we'll see."

"Remember, boys get stronger in proportion to the pain inflicted on them. When you fall, it's better to fall all the way down."

"True… but you haven't won yet." Mukuramon said, his smile disappearing.

"Well, I think I'll get to see if I'm right or not." Jami said.

"What?!" Mukuramon said, spinning around to see me slowly stand up.

"I've resolved… to save you…" I said, righting myself.

"So, you want to see what you can do in our rematch?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

My flames started growing larger, and began flaring down across the ground.

"Damn it!" Mukuramon said, flying into the air. "You'll burn the whole base down!"

"No, I won't." I said. "My flames only burn what I want them to burn."

"Well, I seem I might have to beat you, after all." Mukuramon said.

"Am I stronger?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mukuramon asked.

"That smile's off your face." I said, running towards him.

"Nekomumon! Go!" Kai shouted.

"Blazing Claw." I said, charging at Mukuramon.

"Don't be so cocky, kid." Mukuramon said, holding up his sword.

"I'll see through everything." Mukuramon said, staring at me as I flew up towards him.

"You won't track me." I said.

_What's going on?! This guys moving so fast I can't analyze him! He was just beaten down, so how could he have this much strength?_ Mukuramon thought as I flew at a super high speed and pounded my blazing claw into Mukuramons' chest, knocking him back into the wall.

"Yeah! Alright, Nekomumon!" Li said.

"Riyo, we have a while to go. I doubt speed will be enough to win against this person." Rubimon told me.

"I know. But I can't lose." I said.

"Don't mess with me, Riyo." Mukuramon growled, standing up. "4th skill. Asura Power."

Suddenly, Mukuramon began glowing with a black aura, and he charged at me. He brought his blade down at my head, and I just barely managed to lift my claw to block it.

_Impossible! This kid has an equal speed to me?!_ Mukuramon thought.

"You're exceeding your limits, human." Mukuramon growled, swinging his black sword at me again. And once again, I managed to block it.

"I have something to fight for, Mukuramon. You have nothing but destruction." I said, pressing my other hand against his chest. "Firestorm Prominence." I shot a fire typhoon out of the palm of my hand, encompassing Mukuramon and launching him backwards into the wall.

_Why didn't Mukuramon reflect it?_ Li asked himself. "Wait, that's it! Nekomumon! Mukuramon can't switch from one power to another in succession! That's his weakness!"

"Thank you, Li." I said.

"You haven't won yet…" Mukuramon said, standing up. He looked like he was in bad shape. The top of his robe had been burned off. Both his wings were gone, and his whole body was in bad shape.

"I… have Master God… on my side… I… cannot… lose…" Mukramon said, standing up. "Master God! Help me!" Suddenly, a flash of black lightning came out of the sky and struck down on his body, charging him with energy.

"You're through, Riyo." Mukuramon said, charging at me. He slammed his black hand into my chest, knocking me back.

"See? You can't even take a small attack like that." Mukuramon said. He delivered a black aura kick into my stomach.

"You remember why I sent all those enemies out after you, right? To increase your power. Worked, I'd say. Maybe even to well. You're to strong. With that strength, you could destroy your world single handedly. But now, you'll have to give up." He finished his combo of hits by pinning me to the ground.

"Now, you're mine." His eyes then started glowing, and two beams of light struck into my eyes.

"There we go." Mukuramon said, standing up.

I stood up, but I don't remember doing anything.

"Now then, Riyo. Pleased to meet you." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, master." I said, but it wasn't me saying it.

"Riyo…?" Jami asked as I turned around to face them.

* * *

Mukuro: Well, well, well. Nekomumon has been possessed. What now? How will he be freed? Find out in the next chapter, the conclusion of the battle against Mukuramon.


	51. The Power of Love

Mukuro: So, now Riyo and Rubimon are both possessed, how will they be saved? Will they? Find out in this amazingly climatical climax!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 46: The Power of Love

* * *

"Riyo…?" Jami asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?! It's me, Jami!" Jami said.

"I… don't… care… you… are nothing… to me…" I said, walking forward.

"See, Jami? This is the bond that you humans have. How easily it can be crushed." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"I don't care." Jami said, smiling.

"Really?" Mukuramon asked, shocked. "So, you care nothing for this human?"

"Of course! But love doesn't ask for retribution." Jami said, smiling.

"She says that, but we don't have a chance against Nekomumon." Kai said, shaking while smiling.

"Well, Riyo. Show that girl how foolish she is." Mukuramon said, grinning.

"Yes, master." I said, raising my claw.

"No, don't let me hurt Jami…" I said to myself, but my body refused to listen.

"Ow…" Jami muttered, clutching her head. Miraculously, though, it was just a small hit and probably didn't hurt much.

"Another one ought to do it." I said, lifting my claw again.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that." Kai said, grabbing on to one of my arms.

"Nekomumon… no, Riyo, we won't let you hurt Jami!" Li said, grabbing my other arm.

"Unhand me, human swine, or I'll kill you both." I said.

"Sorry Riyo, but we won't let you!" Veemon said, slamming his head into my stomach.

"Damn… humans…" I muttered.

"With a weak blow like that, you can't hope to defeat my new servant." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Really? I don't think so. You'll lose. And you want to know why?" Jami asked.

"Okay, why?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"Because you don't have enough love."

"Love? Ha-ha-ha! Love?! That's pathetic!" Mukuramon said, laughing.

"Really? I wouldn't underestimate the power of love." Jami said, smiling. "Love asks for nothing, but receives anything."

"Hmph. We'll see how powerful this 'love' is when your friend kills you." Mukuramon said, smiling.

At this point, I had managed to shake off Kai and Li, and was now flying towards Jami.

"Firestorm Prominence." I said, shooting off a fire typhoon towards Jami. Fortunately, the flames barely hurt her.

"Doesn't hurt a bit. Riyo would never want to hurt me. You can't hope to defeat me if you use him." Jami said, smiling.

"Really? Why?" Mukuramon asked.

"Because, I was controlled before too. All your mind control does is control peoples' bodies. You may have control over their body, but I have control over their mind." Jami said. "As long as Nekomumon doesn't want to attack me, his flames won't hurt me."

"Really? But he can still attack you normally." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"But he won't. The power of love is more resilient than just collapsing with a little pain." Jami said. She then walked over to me.

"You see, you won't control Riyo as long as I'm around." Jami said, planting her lips against mine.

"Jami?! What the heck?!" I said, blushing like crazy.

"You're back, huh?" Jami said, smiling.

"Yeah… I guess I am…" I said, turning as red as my hair.

"Riyo, you need to focus." Rubimon said.

"Yeah, thanks, partner."

_Interesting… with a simple kiss, she managed to snap Riyo out of my mind control… Just like the time with Beelzemon. It seems she has the ability to destroy peoples' anger. I guess I need to gather more data on humans._ Mukuramon thought.

"Jami, you're no longer necessary. You've outlived you usefulness." Mukuramon said, constructing another sword and charging at Jami. _Riyo might be back, but he is still too weak to stop me. _

Suddenly, a white light emerged from Jami's digivice, a blue one from Kais', a green one from Li's and a black and white one from Jarvais's. the lights then shot into my body.

"Take a good look at the power of love." Jami said, smiling.

"I'm recharged… transformed… into Nekomumon Rainbow Mode…" I said, as my robe turned into rainbow colored armor, and my wings turned multicolored.

"Rainbow Wave." I said, shooting a rainbow wave of energy out of my hand, which hit Mukuramon in the back.

"Darn, that hurts! I sure don't want to get hit by another one of those!" Mukuramon said, standing up.

"Rainbow Wave." I said, firing off another wave of rainbow energy.

"Preta Shield!" Mukuramon said, creating his hexagram shield, which blocked the blast. Mostly. But then, the shield started to crack.

"No… I'm… Mukuramon! I've never faced defeat before!" Mukuramon said, and the shield broke, blasting him backwards.

"After taking two hit like that, you shouldn't stand up." I cautioned him as he stood up, badly injured.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm Mukuramon! I cannot be defeated!" Mukuramon shouted, charging his body full of dark aura.

_Such fierce energy… such a move requires… _I thought, charging at him.

"DIE!" mukuramon shouted, shoving a pitch black aura sword into me. Unfortunately for him, I managed to dodge it.

Then, a big surprise happened, an indigo light shot out of Mukuramons' body, charging me with energy.

"What is this…" I said.

"Die!" Mukuramon shouted, charging at me again, but this time, I teleported behind him and raised my arm.

"Rainbow Slicer." A rainbow colored sword appeared in my hand, and I sliced into Mukuramon's back, charging it with holy energy.

"So this… is defeat…" Mukuramon said, falling to the ground.

"I won… I won!" I shouted, splitting back up into myself and Rubimon.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" The mob of digimon asked, looking around.

"I don't know." One said.

"Well, we might as well go." They said, flying away.

"Hey, you don't think that could have been…" Raiji said.

"Of course. Riyo saved the day, once again." Ren said, smiling.

"So, Master Mukuramon has finally been saved…" Leviamon said, smiling. "Thank god…" (No, this was not a joke)

* * *

"So, this little digimon caused all the trouble?" Kai said, looking at the white digimon with three eyes lying on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, picking up a digivice on the floor.

"An indigo digivice? Whose could that be?" Jami asked.

"That's mine." A voice said, and Hiruko walked up to us.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Hello, Riyo. You don't know me at all, but I've been watching you guys from the beginning. From the first instant when I was trapped inside my own body by that damned monster and biomerged with the possessed Yubamon, my life has been like hell. Can you imgine what it's like killing hundreds of digimon and enslaving more… with no limit, forced to do all this… it's like living hell…"

"Um, Hiruko…" Jami said, reaching out to him, when he suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the team is finally complete. I would imagine that most of you should know who this god is, but no one has guessed yet! I want everyone to tell me their guess as to who it is!


	52. We're Not Out of the Woods Yet

Mukuro: So, with Mukuramons' defeat, the characters are preparing to leave for home in a week. What will happen before then?

Note: This story has little plot improvements, (okay big lie) it shows the characters interacting with each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 47: We're Not Out of the Woods Yet

* * *

Sakura, Ren, and Ari

"Hey, Ren. You've been out here a while. When are you going to come and celebrate with the rest of us?" Ari asked, sitting down next to Ren on the balcony.

"I'm just sitting out here, thinking of all the horrible things I've said about Lavi and all the things I wish I'd said to Lucy…" Ren said, kicking his legs.

"Hey, come on! You can't mope forever, Ren! What's a first love, anyway? You'll find new people to love, and someday you'll find the person you'll spend the rest of your life with." Ari said, lightly socking him in the face.

_Damn it! Why is Ari spending so much time around Ren?! _Sakura thought, biting her thumb.

"Ren!" Sakura shouted, running up to Ren.

"I have something for you to eat!" She then held up a satanic looking dish that seemed to be spraying out red smoke, while smiling a bright smile.

"Um… no thanks." Ren said, pushing away the demonic dish.

"Would you like something to drink, then?" Sakura asked, holding out an equally revolting drink.

"Um, no…"

"Sakura, do you want something?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. I want Ren to go out with me." Sakura said.

"Um…"

"Well, Ren?" Sakura asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Um… I'll sleep on it…" Ren said, rushing inside.

"Darn it! What does Ari have that I don't?!" Sakura said, biting her thumb.

"A chest." Ari said.

* * *

Leo and Zakuya

"So, whatcha reading?" Leo asked, looking over Zakuya's shoulder.

"How To Kill, a Three Step Process." Zakuya said, holding up the book.

"Funny. This says Explorations of Alaska." Leo said, smiling.

"Yeah." Zakuya said.

"Are you ignoring me?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You don't mind if I beat you to death, do you?" Zakuya asked, putting the book down.

"Yes, I would." Leo said, smiling shakily.

"I'm just messing with you, man." Zakuya said, punching Leo in the arm, smiling.

"Phew! I was worried." Leo said, smiling.

"Let me go get a book for you to read." Zakuya said.

"Nah, how 'bout a video game, instead." Leo said, smiling.

"Sure." Zakuya said, smiling.

* * *

Kai, Li, and Lori

"So, when the galvanic mecha controller is added to the reversal fluctuation modulator, it provides enough power to shift the cell convertor to power up just about anything you can make." Lori said, smiling.

"Interesting." Li said, smiling.

"Yeah, can I go now?" Kai asked.

"Um, no." Lori said. "I need you to attach these two cables together to activate the robot.

"Fine." Kai said, grabbing the two cables.

"Okay, Li. We might want to take a few steps back." Lori said.

"Why?" Li asked.

"Because when the cables are plugged together, it unleashes a small amount of electricity…"

"AGHGHGHHGH!" A loud voice shouted, following a few sparks of electricity.

"…which will usually electrocute the person who plugged it in, so you need someone stupid enough to do it and endurant enough to not die."

"You picked the right scapegoat." Li said, patting Lori on the shoulder.

* * *

Ryuo and Marcus

"I still don't trust you." Marcus said, staring at Ryuo.

"I know. I'm used to not being trusted."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy you can actually fight me back." Marcus said, smiling.

"Wait, was this a test?" Ryuo asked.

"Yeah, you can say that. But I wish you wouldn't." Marcus said, smiling.

"Jerk." Ryuo said, smiling.

"I know." Marcus said, smiling.

"It must be sad to be adults and watch kids struggle through this." Ryuo said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

* * *

Lauren, Alex, Hiruko, Jarvais, and Raiji

"Um, is Mr. Jarvais going to be okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. It seems that he just exhausted himself, and he should be okay in a few days." Alex said.

"What about him?" Raiji asked, pointing at Hiruko's comatose body.

"His mental health was completely blown to pieces. He may never recover completely." Alex said, sadly.

"I don't believe that." Lauren said, sadly.

"No… evil terror…" A voice said.

"What?" Alex asked, looking around, until he laid eyes on Hiruko's convulsing form.

"Endless darkness… hatred of humans, of data… of all life and light… An evil that… never dies… it has a name… Sha… Shadow…gurgh!" Hiruko said, flinching up before falling down onto the bed, unmoving.

"Hiruko! Are you okay?!" Lauren asked, rushing over to the unmoving form.

"I don't think he is… but we need to tell Riyo about this." Alex said.

* * *

Riyo and Jami

"Hey, Riyo." Jami said, walking up to me.

"Hey, Jami." I said, smiling.

"Things have been kind of awkward since… well, you know." Jami said, smiling.

"You mean that kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jami said, smiling.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?" Jami asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Well, I needed a way to snap you out of your possession, and that seemed like the best choice at the time."

"What if it didn't work?" I asked.

"Well, at least I wouldn't end up like you." Jami said, smiling.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

"… So, how was it?" Jami asked.

"How was what?"

"The kiss."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Was I good?" Jami asked.

"Well, how do you define good?" I asked.

"Answer the question." Jami said.

"Well, you were… okay."

"Okay? Just okay?"

"Well, I didn't experience much of it." I said.

"Well, I think I did rather well." Jami said.

"You would." I said, laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Jami said, frowning.

"Hey, Riyo! We've got a problem!" Alex said, bursting into the room.

* * *

"So, that's the situation, huh?" I asked Alex, after we gathered the group together.

"Yep."

"Darn it! Here I thought we were free!" I said.

"Well, we're not." Marcus said. Based on what we already know and on what Alex told us, we can assume five things about this new foe.

"And those would be?" I asked.

"He is an evil presence that apparently can't die. He plans to control all humans and digimon. He probably plans to do this through some sort of endless darkness. His name begins with Shadow. And last of all, he plans to enact his plan on 'The Promised Day' one week from today." Marcus said.

"That really is helpful, Marcus. Now, what do you propose we do about it?" I asked.

"I suggest we train for the next week until this Promised Day comes. Then, we fight him off and head home."

"Well, we've got a ways to go, then." I said. "So let's get training."

* * *

One week later…

"The fated day is almost here…" A mass of darkness said. "Today, I shall finally be reborn and enact my vengeance on those humans."

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem." Lori said, walking into the meeting room.

"What?" Kai asked.

"A large mass of land containing massive dark energy is emerging from the ocean. We need to go, now!" Lori shouted.

"You heard him! Let's go!" I shouted.

* * *

Mukuro: So, the real final battle finally arrives. I like your guesses. If anyone got it right, I won't say. And the Shadow part is just at the beggining of a name, kind of like how the other digimon have it, like the Aero in AeroVeedramon.


	53. The Promised Day

Mukuro: So, the promised day arrives. What will happen now? Victory?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 48: The Promised Day

* * *

"So, the promised day is here. Now, we need to go defeat this new threat." Marcus said.

"Wait. Let me come with you." A voice said.

"Jarvais!" Kai said, smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this battle decides the fate of both worlds. It's not a time to stay sleeping in bed. Right, Zenmon?"

"Right!"

"Okay! Welcome to the team!" I said, smiling.

"Okay. I can get us inside that place." Lori said.

"Really? How?" Raiji asked.

"Rotomon, shuttle mode!" Rotomon said, turning into a space shuttle.

"You can't be serious." Ren said.

"Sorry, but I am. Everybody, get in." Lori said, entering.

"Okay. Three… Two… One… Blast Off!" Lori shouted, and the rocket with everyone on it shot forth towards the floating island.

* * *

"Prepare for impact!" Lori shouted, and a second later we collided with the island wall and kept going until we reached a large cavern.

"So, where are we?" I asked, climbing out of what was left of the shuttle.

"I really don't know." Lori said, as Rotomon turned back to normal.

"What's that?!" Sakura shouted, pointing at a large mass of shadows contained in white force field levitating over a pedestal.

"I think it's the dormant core of this 'God'." Marcus said.

"So, all we have to do is destroy this thing, and the worlds are saved?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Ryuo said.

"Okay! Let's go, Veemon!"

"Shadow Wave." A demonic voice said, and a tentacle of darkness emerged from the field, slamming into Veemon, knocking him backwards.

"Veemon!" kai said, running over.

"This thing's awake! We need to go to battle mode, now!" I shouted.

"Owelmon biomerge to Ophanimon!"

"Veemon biomerge to UlforceVeedramon!"

"Betamon biomerge to Poseidomon!"

"Impmon biomerge to Asuramon!"

"Floramon and Gulmon biomerge to Tropiamon!"

"DemiMeramon biomerge to WhiteMeramon!"

"Agumon biomerge to ShineGreymon!"

"Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon!"

"Raimon biomerge to Raiteimon!"

"Lunamon biomerge to Dianamon!"

"Coronamon biomerge to Apollomon!"

"Fuepmon biomerge to Varipmon!"

"Talamon biomerge to AeroTalamon!"

"Zenmon biomerge to Celemon!"

"Shippomon biomerge to Gundamon!"

"Rubimon biomerge to Nekomumon!"

"Okay, attack!" I shuouted, charging at the shadow.

"Black Force!" The shadow shouted, and a blast of dark energy struck me, knocking me back into the wall.

* * *

"Okay, this is no longer their fight, it's our fight, too. We need to go through and get to them, so we can provide aid." Gallantmon said, flying towards the island, until he was knocked backwards by an invisible field of energy.

"Gallantmon, what's wrong?" MegaGargomon asked.

"I don't know. It seems like we can't get through."

"Why not?" Sakuyamon asked.

"It seems like this field was designed to only allow them through." Gallantmon said.

"That's why I can go through." A voice said, and a figure shot past and entered the island.

"Was that…" Gallantmon started, but decided to stay quiet.

* * *

"Hey, we're not doing that hot." UlforceVeedramon said, standing up from the crater that he'd made after being hit by a blast of shadow energy.

"Shadow Wave!" The shadow said, and shot forth a blast of energy.

"Preta, realm of screaming ghosts. 2nd technique, Spirit Shield." A voice said, and a hexagram shield appeared in front of them, absorbing the black wave of energy, reflecting it back.

"It can't be…" Ophnimon said, turning around.

"Mukuramon!" I said, smiling.

"It's been a while, Riyo." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Not long enough." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Now, Kai. What's with that hostile attitude?" Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Maybe because you tried to kill us?" UlforceVeedramon said.

"So did Ryuo. So did Jarvais. Do you hold it against them?" Mukuramon asked, smiling.

"No, but they were possessed by you." UlforceVeedramon said.

"They were possessed by me, I was possessed by God. It all works out." Mukuramon said, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mukuramon, I was hoping that you would be among the people to help me conquer the two worlds. Apparently, I was wrong." The shadow said. "Now I am forced to eliminate you."

"I spent my time being your little puppet. I really don't think you expected me to fight by your side when I was free." Mukuramon said.

"Maybe not. But I still no all of your moves, and you can't even hope to defeat me with your feeble defenses." The shadow said.

"Really?" Mukuramon asked, smiling. "Let's find out." The look in his face suddenly turned serious, and he ran towards the shadow and leapt into the air.

"Shadow Wave!" The shadow said, blasting forth a wave of darkness.

" Naraka Creation. Shine." Mukuramon said, shooting forth a blast of light, bending the shadow away, hitting the wall.

"Shadow Wave!" The shadow said, and shot forth a wave of darkness.

"Preta Shield." Mukuramon said, creating a hexagram shield. The corners of the shield bent, shot out, and closed in over the shadow wave, creating a box.

"You. Geek kid. Analyze this thing so I can figure out how to fight him." Mukuramon said, flinging the container over towards Poseidomon.

"Okay, what will you do?" Li asked.

"I need to settle some old debts." Mukuramon said, walking over towards the shadow.

"Shadow Wave!" The shadow said, blasting forth a wave of darkness.

"Human Analyses." Mukuramon said, dodging the blasts of shadow.

"Mukuramon! This shadow seems to be made out of the same substance as that aura you produce!" Li shouted.

"Really? In that case, I know exactly how to defeat this thing. I don't want to, but I know how. He then landed next to me.

"Okay, people. You guys need to channel your power into Riyo here. If you do that, he should be able to beat this shadow." Mukuramon said, grabbing my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That will turn him into Nekomumon Rainbow Mode, the thing that defeated me." Mukuramon said.

"Okay, let's give him our energy, then." Jami said.

"Alright! Go, Nekomumon!" Kai said, as each person shot out waves of energy from their digivices.

"Nekomumon form change to Nekomumon Rainbow Mode!" I shouted, turning into my rainbow form, while the others turned back to normal.

Suddenly, Hiruko's digivice started beeping.

"Nekomumon! The promised day has arrived!" Hiruko shouted. Suddenly, a black shape emerged from the shadow.

"I live!" The centauric digimon shouted.

"It's happened. ShadowGulfmon has finally emerged." Hiruko said.

"But Nekomumon can win, right?" Jami asked.

"Pathetic human!" ShadowGulfmon said, sucking me into his mouth and swallowing.

"What just happened?" Jami asked.

* * *

Mukuro: Surprise, surprise. So the enemy was ShadowGulfmon. If anyone doesn't know who Gulfmon is, watch the fifth digimon movie.


	54. Will of Fire, Part 3

Mukuro: So, the penultimate chapter is upon us. As this story reaches its final climax, I hope you will read through to the end. We're almost done!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 49: Will of Fire, Part 3

* * *

"N-Nekomumon… was… eaten…" Jami said, collapsing to the ground.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case." Hiruko said.

"So that's it then." Marcus said, sitting down. "We're doomed."

"Look. ShadowGulfmon isn't moving. After absorbing something as holy as Nekomumon, he probably won't be able to aim accurately for a while. Riyo bought us a little time at great cost to himself, so it's time we used it." Hiruko said. _Though in reality, Riyo's our only hope._

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the world of white.

"Welcome, Riyo." A voice said, and the same man walked up, smiling.

"You again?!" I shouted.

"Hello, Riyo. You remember who I am yet?" The man asked, smiling.

"No, I…" Suddenly, the memories came rushing back. The hand on my head, the carefree smile, everything.

"…Dad…" I said.

"It's been a while, kid." My dad said, smiling.

"Dad… why? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the world inside your soul. It's empty because you don't know what's in your heart. You're still not completely resolved enough to do this." My dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Riyo, to get out of here you have to force your way out ShadowGulfmons' throat. If you manage to do that and become stronger, then you'll succeed in saving your friends."

"But dad, what about you?" I asked.

"My time is at an end. All I am is an essence of a spirit. I'm the last wall that you have to climb over to reach maturity. Now, I ask you: if you could decide between going home and risk fighting against God, which would you pick?"

* * *

"Darn it! I feel so helpless!" Kai shouted, punching the ground.

"Well, I for one am not going to give up. Riyo's still alive, and I believe in him." Jami said.

"Me too." Ren said, walking up. "Riyo managed to beat me, so it's the least I can do to believe in him.

"In that case, there is something you can do." Hiruko said.

"Reallly?! What?!" Jami shouted.

"Hold out your digivice like this." He said, sticking his arm out while holding his digivice.

"Okay, then what?" Jami asked.

"Focus all your energy in your digivice and channel it straight into Nekomumon. Use every last ounce of your energy to help him." Hiruko said. Then, his digivice started glowing, and a sphere of light shot out and entered ShadowGulfmon, as Hiruko fell to the ground.

"Okay!" Jami said, holding up her digivice. _Don't worry, Riyo. I'm coming._

"Okay." Ren said, holding out his digivice.

"Aw, what the heck." Kai said, sticking his out, followed by the others.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"Here, I have two doors. One of them leads to the outside, where you might be able to force your way through, and the other leads back to our world, where your mom is waiting."

_Mom…_ I thought, staring at the door. Suddenly, a sphere shot down into the world next to me, which my dad picked up.

"Hm… a digi-sphere… Mind attribute, too." He said, tossing it to me.

Then, several more started falling towards us.

"Let's see… Wind, Lightning, Power, Earth, Light, Dark, Chaos, Ice, Fire, Courage, Energy, Water, Nature, Aura, Metal, well, it looks like you have every attribute here except one." My dad said, handing the spheres to me, and they shot into the air and circled around me.

"So, Riyo. Have you decided what you're going to choose?"

"Yes, I have." I said, turning around.

"Father, no matter how much I want to go home, I would never do so now. I have a responsibility to the digital world, and I can't leave now." I said.

"Is that your final word?"

"Yes."

"I see. You've past your final test, Riyo. You're no longer a little kid. You're officially a man. I'll allow you to go through this door." He said, stepping out of the way.

"Dad, whether as dream, illusion, or ghost, I'm glad I got to see you again." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I just wish my time wasn't ending so soon. But remember, Riyo. I will always be with you." He said as his body and the world slowly dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

"Sigh…" Riyo's mom said, laying her head down on the table.

"Riyo… where are you…" She said, looking at the ground.

"Well, Anne, I can see you've barely changed this place." A voice said, smiling.

"It can't be…" Riyo's mom said, turning around.

"Ryosuke!" She shouted, grabbing onto Riyo's dad, crying.

"Hey, it's been a while." Ryosuke said, smiling.

"How… how did you get here…?" She asked.

"Well, before my final departure, I decided to pay one last visit here to see you. I also came here to tell you one last thing.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop being so depressed over Riyo's disappearance. He's not a little kid anymore. If you're going to get along without me, you'll have to have faith in eachother.

"What?! We do perfectly fine!" She shouted, whacking him over the head.

"Yeah, sure. Just remember, I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Ryosuke said, lightly kissing her before disappearing.

"That idiot…" Riyo's mom said, smiling.

_

* * *

_I thought as I ran through the door. Suddenly, another sphere appeared in the palm of my hand.

Dad…

"Willl…" I said, looking at the symbol etched on it.

When my eyes opened, I saw a ring of spheres floating around me.

_So this is my true strength…_ I thought, letting lose a blast of energy, shooting me out of ShadowGulfmon.

"You foolish human! How dare you?! I will emerge the world in darkness! You cannot fight your destiny!" ShadowGulfmon shouted.

"Maybe… maybe not… but I will try." I said, flying into the air.

* * *

"Alright, get the machine ready. We'll bring those kids home today." Jarrod said.

"Jarrod, we might have a few small problems. It seems that the digital world is being encompassed by a wave of darkness. This might not work." Yamaki said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Jarrod asked.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Mukuro: So, as I said before, this is the second to last chapter. Just one more to go through.


	55. All Good Things

Mukuro: Welcome to the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

Chapter 50: All Good Things…

* * *

"You will not survive! I will embrace both worlds in darkness!" ShadowGulfmon shouted, firing an enormous blast of dark energy. Upon hitting me, it disintegrated into nothingness.

"This is the end, 'God'." I said, holding out my hand.

"Rainbow Cannon!" I shouted, blasting a multiple colored blast of energy, which shot forth into ShadowGulfmon.

_Two worlds of darkness… how I wanted to see them… _ShadowGulfmon thought, disappearing into the light.

"I can't believe it… I won… I saved the world…" I said, defusing back into myself and Rubimon.

"No, we both saved the world, partner." Rubimon said.

"You're wrong, too." I said, looking at my unconscious friends.

"It was all of us." I said, smiling.

Suddenly, the island started shaking.

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

"It seems the island is falling back into the sea!" Rubimon said.

"Thanks for the concern!" I said.

"Riyo!" Gallantmon shouted, falling down the tunnel.

"Gallantmon!" I shouted.

"We need to go!" Gallantmon said.

"What about them?!" I asked.

"Henry?" Gallantmon asked, and suddenly, the shaking stopped.

"Takato, do you have any idea how heavy this thing is?" Henry shouted.

"Come on, Henry! Momentai!" Terriermon said.

"MegaGargomon's carrying this thing?!" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Gallantmon said.

"Okay, I'm setting this thing down!" MegaGargomon said, placing the island next to the base.

"Okay, let's get everyone off." Gallantmon said, carrying a few people to the base.

* * *

"Yamaki, the shadow has stopped moving!" Jarrod said, looking up. "In fact, the shadow is receding!"

"Good. We'll move ahead as planned." Yamaki said.

* * *

"So, is everyone going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Jeri said.

"Phew…" I said, sitting down.

"I'm… awake…" Jami said, sitting up.

"Hey, Jami! You woke up!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jami said. "All I remember is that I gave you some energy to fight… and…"

"Yeah, everyone else should be waking up soon." I said, looking around the medical room.

"Hey, they're waking up now!' Jami said, smiling.

* * *

"So it's time for us to go, huh?" Jami said, looking at the beam of light jutting down from the sky.

"Yeah…" I said.

"It's too bad we can't take the digimon with us…" Li said.

"It's okay. As long as we're alive, we'll see each other again…" Rubimon said, smiling.

"Thanks, pal."

"So, is everyone who has to go ready?" Takato asked.

"Let's see… Ari, Li, Kai, Riyo, Jami, Lauren, Zakuya, Raiji, Alex, Leo, anyone else?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." Ren said, walking over to us.

"Really? Why?" Ari asked.

"I have to apologize to someone." Ren said.

"If Ren's going, I'm going, too!" Sakura said.

"Okay, fine." Ren said.

"Hey, why aren't you guys coming? I asked everyone else.

"Well, I have nowhere to go, so I might as well stay here." Ryuo said.

"Same here." Jarvais, Lori, and Marcus said.

"I still have a debt to repay to the digital world." Hiruko said. "I caused great suffering to the digimon of this world. I need to repay that by staying behind and devoting the rest of my life to repairing the damage I caused, regardless of what happens."

"Hey, Hiruko." Ren said.

"Yeah?" Hiruko asked.

"If it goes to far bad, I know a little village you could go to that won't persecute you for anything." Ren said.

"It's time to go, guys." I said, walking into the beam of light.

"Remember, Riyo!" Rubimon shouted after me. "I will always be with you in spirit!"

"Bye, Owelmon!" Jami shouted.

"See you, guys!" Kai shouted, walking in.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted.

And we moved forth into our future.

* * *

"Yamaki! We've got a lock on them! They're coming home!" Jarrod shouted.

"Perfect." Yamaki said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"They're emerging from some burned down hotel!" One person shouted.

"Let's go, then!" Jarrod shouted.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jami asked, looking around at the burnt remains of a building and a small lawn.

"We're home." I said, looking around.

"Yeah…" Ren said, looking around, sadly.

"Of all places to be taken, why'd it have to be here?" Sakura asked.

"Jami!" A voice shouted, and a car skidded to a stop in front of the grass we were standing on.

"Jami!" Jarrod shouted, getting out of the car and running over.

"Daddy!" Jami said, hugging him, crying.

"Blackmail time!" Kai said, pulling out a camera and taking a few pictures of Jami's tear-streaked face.

"Leo!" A voice said, and a girl appeared, jumping on Leo, crying.

"MJ, get off your brother! He may have been gone a while, but he's back now." Leo's dad said, smiling.

"Hey, look! It's my dad! I've been gone so long, I didn't even realize it was them!" Raiji said.

"Hey, there're my parents, too!" Alex said.

"Big Brother!" Lauren said, smiling.

"Li! Where are you?!" Li's parents asked, carrying a flashlight, looking around.

"I'm over here, guys!" Li shouted, running over too his parents.

"Hey, Kai! Sorry we're late, we kind of got lost on the way!" Kai's mom said, bowing apologetically.

"Shocker." Jami whispered to me, as I stifled a laugh.

"I'm just surprised my mom isn't here yet." I said.

"Riyo!" My mom shouted, running up, hugging onto me.

"I'm home, mom." I said, crying a little.

"Hey, Zakuya, where are you going?" I asked.

"My dad ain't gonna be there, so there's no reason to be here." Zakuya said.

"…Zakuya?" A voice asked.

"Dad…?" Zakuya asked, turning around.

"Where… are you going?" Zakuya's father asked.

"Dad!" Zakuya said, crying.

"Ari!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, crap…" Ari muttered.

"Ari, you're going to be grounded until you're thirty!" The woman said.

"Oh, Ren. If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay at our house for a while." Ari said, walking towards the car.

"Riyo, I want a full explanation of what happened to you." My mom said.

"Sure, mom. But we should probably go home, first. It's a long story." I said, smiling.

* * *

"So, Ren… explain to me why Sakura's here?" Ari asked.

"I told you! I'm going to go wherever Ren goes." Sakura said, taking another bite of the food.

"Thank you for the meal. I had better go, now." Ren said.

"Huh? You're leaving?" Ari's mom asked.

"Yup." Ren said, picking up his jacket. "Besides, I never expected you guys to look after me, anyway."

"Okay, then I'm going too!" Sakura said, standing up.

"Oh no, you don't." Ari's mom said, grabbing onto her, pulling her back down.

* * *

"Well, that's the whole story, mom."

"Unbelievable." My mom said. I never would have expected that.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Riyo, it's for you!" My mom said, handing me the phone.

"Riyo, it's Jami! Guess what? My dad found that a portal is still active under the surface of that old building!" Jami shouted into the phone.

* * *

Ten Years Later…

* * *

"Ugh… I can't believe I gave up soccer game tickets to go to some ten year reunion…" I muttered, walking towards the fully restored hotel and hot springs.

"Oh, stop complaining, Riyo! You should be happy that we get to see everybody again!" Jami said, smiling.

"You're too social, Jami…" I muttered.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Kai shouted, running up to me with Li right behind him.

"Not so great…" I said.

"Hey, guys, what's taking so long? The parties already started…" Lauren asked, walking up.

"Oh, we were just talking. Nothing much else…" I said.

"Well, stop talking! We're here!" Jami said.

"Hey guys! It's about time you got here!" Leo said.

"Take off your shoes before entering…" Ren said.

"Yeah, how can I forget that _you_ own this place." I scowled.

"Technically speaking, Riyo, _I_ own it, since it was bought with _my_ money." Ari said.

"Yeah… so, is everyone else here?" I asked.

"Yeah, except Raiji still has some school and Lori has some work at the office." Zakuya said.

"Hey, guys!" A voice said, and a helicopter landed on the front lawn, with Lori and Raiji in it. After getting off, the helicopter shifted back into Rotomon.

"You know, if you were going to come, there were half a dozen other ways to do it." Jarvais said.

"Yeah, but I figured if we were going to come last, we might as well come in style." Lori said, smiling.

"Same old Lori, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep." Lori said.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, it's time for the commemorative photo!" Ari shouted, setting up a camera on the tripod in front of the building.

"Okay, this camera will shoot in one minute, so let's go, people!" Ren said.

"Okay!" I said, standing in front of the building.

"Okay, now that we're all gathered, Hiruko said, smiling. "Then let's smile.

Click. And the camera caught a photo of the seventeen of us, smiling.

* * *

The End and the Aftermath

* * *

Riyo: After graduating from high school, Riyo and Jami went to the same university and were married 4 years later. He currently works at Rens' hotel and hot spring

* * *

Kai: After graduating high school somehow, he got a soccer scholarship and joined the team in the same university as the rest of the group. To note, he and Lauren get married 12 years after their return to the real world.

* * *

Li: Due to his 4.1 grade point average, Li was excepted into a top tier university, but turned the offer down to stay with his friends. After graduating, he began work at Hypnos and became one of the few people to stay in complete contact with the digital world.

* * *

Jami: After graduating from high school, she and Riyo went to the same university and got married 4 years later. She currently has a job working for Ren at his hotel and hot spring.

* * *

Ren: After marrying Ari at the age of 20, he used some money to completely repair and buy the abandoned hot spring building, due to sentimental reasons. He currently runs it, and makes a very profitable business due to its good location.

* * *

Ari: After marrying Ren and using some of her money to restore the hot spring, she took over her mothers' fashion industry.

* * *

Lauren: After her graduation, she married Kai and settled down in a job at a zoo, where she gets to be around animals all she wants.

* * *

Lori: The other person besides Hiruko to stay in contact with the digital world, he runs Hypnos now and uses it to create good will between the human world and the digital world.

* * *

Zakuya: He became a librarian after his high school graduation, so he gets to stay around tons of books and is never in need of anything to do.

* * *

Leo: After high school he moved to playing professional basket ball, traveling the world with his team.

* * *

Raiji: Raiji currently attends a university, and he gets very good grades, though his professors have many things to say about his "overactive imagination".

* * *

Marcus: Marcus currently works for Hypnos, and is designated along with Ryuo to find digimon in the human world and return them to the digital world before anyone notices.

* * *

Ryuo: Along with Marcus, he works for Hypnos to find digimon and return them to their world.

* * *

Sakura: She currently works as the maid for Rens' hot springs, happy because she gets to be around Ren, her brother-in-law.

* * *

Alex: Alex currently travels the world in search of digimon, and is also in charge of covering up events at Hypnos. He and Fuepmon usually just have their hands full keeping people from knowing about Fuepmon in the first place.

* * *

Jarvais: He currently works as the butler for Rens' hot springs, and while he completely despises doing it, he does it because of the generous pay.

* * *

Hiruko: After the 10 year anniversary, Hiruko and Yubamon disappeared in the digital world along with Leviamon. Their whereabouts are currently unknown, but Hiruko said he was going to look for his true path in life.

* * *

Mukuro: And that's it! This is the last chapter in this story. All in all, I'm very proud of it, and I had no idea it would get this many reviews. I can honestly say that this story completely wrote itself after chapter 3. Past that, I had no idea what would happen. I would also like to apologize for the short battle, but I believe the point of this chapter was not the end of the battle, but the end of the story. For RazenX, the people that matched the essences were:

* * *

Riyo: Will

* * *

Jami: Wind

* * *

Kai: Power

* * *

Li: Water

* * *

Ryuo: Dark

* * *

Sakura: Light

* * *

Ren: Lightning

* * *

Raiji: Energy

* * *

Marcus: Fire

* * *

Lori: Metal

* * *

Lauren: Nature

* * *

Alex: Aura

* * *

Ari: Earth

* * *

Hiruko: Mind

* * *

Leo: Courage

* * *

Zakuya: Ice

* * *

Jarvais: Chaos

* * *

Also, here's a little ending that my brother came up with that I thought would make a funny ending.

"So, how is it?" Jarrod asked.

"Excellent, sir. They seem to completely think it's real life. The realism of this project is incredibly convincing, don't you think?"

"Good. They'll think it's all real, so it's perfect simulation of it if it were real." Jarrod said.

Funny, huh? It was all a dream...

* * *

That's it. I would like to greatly thank everyone here who stuck by this story to the end, whether you reviewed or not. I would like to thank my Beta, for helping me with plot ideas, my brother for "constructive" criticism, people who submitted characters, whether they were included or not, and anyone else I may be missing. Thank you, for this is truly the end of this story.

Mukuro Out.


End file.
